Vergangen, Vergessen oder auch nicht?
by mainpart
Summary: Naomi hat die letzten drei Jahre einiges durchgemacht... Sie denkt alles wird sich ändern, doch ihr erster Tag an der Uni sollte ihr das Gegenteil beweisen.
1. Chapter 1

sodele... mir is aufgefallen, dass hier noch nichts "deutschsprachiges" am Start is. Also dacht ich mir, ich versuchs mal^^ hab schließlich nichts zu verlieren xD

* * *

><p>Das Zimmer in dem ich sitze, scheint immer kleiner und kleiner zu werden, die vier Wände des sowieso schon winzigen Raumes kommen näher, engen mich ein. Ich kneife meine Augen zu. Alles was ich will ist Freiheit, doch was ich erlange ist nichts anderes als ein Gefängnis. Gefangen in meinen eigenen Gedanken. Es macht keinen Sinn. Meine Augen öffnen sich und ich bin immer noch da, wo ich war. Manche denken jetzt wahrscheinlich „hat die Alte nen Knacks weg?" diejenigen kann ich beruhigen. Nein ich bin in einer relativ normalen Verfassung. Relativ ist das richtige Stichwort. Mein Name? Belanglos. Wo ich wirklich bin? In einem Studentenwohnheim. Was ich gemacht hab, dass ich so abgedreht bin? Pilze... Magic-mashrooms. Vermutlich zu viele.<p>

Mein Körper fällt, bis ich auf meinem Rücken liege und die unbequeme Matratze unter mir spüre. _Was für n abgefahrerner Trip _Ich hebe meine arme hoch um sicher zu gehen, dass sie noch da sind. Es ist der letzte Abend an dem ich mich noch gehen lassen kann. Danach fängt der ganze Schulstress wieder an oder eher der Unistress. Eigentlich bin ich neugierig auf das, was mich erwartet, aber andererseits... Ich hasse neue Situationen, unbekannte Gesichter, unbekannte Räumlichkeiten, ich weiß, dass ich mich bald zurecht finden werde und alles gewöhnlich werden wird, aber dennoch, zu Beginn ist alles Fremd. Wieder schließe ich meine Augen, die sich um mich herum bewegenden Wände stehen endlich still, meine Gedanken werden leiser und ich bin in der Lage einzuschlafen.

.

.

.

„BOAR nee" mein Wecker klingelt nervtötend _'today I saw my hero fall apart, the one who taught me to be strong' _noch immer im Halbschlaf taste ich nach meinem Handy, ich kann das verdammte Ding nicht ausstehen, zumindest Morgens nicht. Das Teil wird immer lauter. Meine Hand klatscht gegen meine Stirn „du bist so dumm" (ja ich rede mit mir selbst...tut das nich jeder mal?) ich steh auf und lauf auf meinen Schreibtisch zu und da ist das Monster platziert. „so..." ein paar mal mit dem Daumen über den Bildschirm gefahren und schon ist der Wecker ausgeschaltet. Meine immer noch etwas wackeligen Beine tragen mich in die Küche, wo ich mir einen Kaffee genehmige _Jetzt wo du sowieso schon wach bist... _die Zeiger meiner Uhr springen mir förmlich ins Auge als ich die heiße Tasse Kaffee zu meinem Mund führe _scheiße!. _Es ist kurz vor sieben und ich muss noch duschen, meine Haare machen und meinen KAFFEE TRINKEN. Gedacht, getan. Zügig lauf ich aus meinem Zimmer zur Sammelstelle, eine miefende Sporthalle, mit einer halb verrotteten Tribüne ausgestattet ist. Ich lass mich auf einer der Bänke nieder und schau mich ein wenig um. Zwei Reihen weiter vorn sitzt ein Mädchen/Frau (ist man mit ca 19 eine Frau? Kein plan) mit braunen Haaren, sie hat ein außergewöhnlich hübsches Gesicht _Hey Miss Hollywood _ist mein erster Gedanke als ich sie seh. Die nächste Person, die mir auffällt ist der Typ, der direkt vor mir sitzt. Er hat dunkelblondes Haar und unterhält sich mich seinen Gefährten, ein Kerl dunkleren Hauttyps, ziemlich gutaussehend aber ich steh nicht so auf den 'Skater-boy' look und einem anderen der zwar nicht attraktiv ist aber am sympathischsten zu sein scheint. „Leute, das wird DAS Jahr, wir werden mehr Muschis knallen als ihr's zu träumen wagt" sagt der komische Typ den ich am Anfang bemerkt hatte

„Cook... halts Maul" zischt Skater-boy.

Cook zuckt unschuldig mit den Achseln „was? Is doch wahr! Schau dich doch mal Um Freddie" Der Rüpel (ja ich weiß... nur Omi's benutzen dieses Wort, nun ich mag Omi's) macht es ihm vor, blöd nur, dass ich nich schnell genug reagiert hab, denn er hat offensichtlich mitbekommen, dass ich ihr Gespräch mehr oder weniger belauscht hab, da er oder sollte ich besser sagen, _es_ mir direkt in die Augen schaut. Er wackelt mit seinen Augenbrauen „na Blondie? Interessiert?". Ich rolle meine Augen, sichtlich angewidert und schau weg. „hey... hey Blondie?" der Typ kanns nicht lassen, mir Schnuppe, ich ignoriere ihn weiter „hey... hey Babe!"

_jetzt reichts _mein wütender Blick ist wieder auf ihn fixiert „Pass auf... 'Cookie', erstens: ich bin KEIN Babe und zweitens: kannst du dir dein Ding sonst wo hin stecken" wenn meine Stimme genauso klang wie ich sie vernommen hab, dann tut der Gute mir jetzt leid.

Er grinst über beide Ohren (hab mich wohl getäuscht) „oh, ich liebe Herausforderungen... du wirst noch drum betteln, Blondie" er dreht sich um als Freddie ihm auf den Hinterkopf haut.

„OKAY! RUHE!" eine gereizte Stimmt ertönt über die Lautsprecher. Vor der Tribüne steht jetzt eine Frau mittleren alters, sie hat blonde, lange Haare welche sie mit einem Haarreif nach hinten gelegt hat (sieht aus wie n Hippie) „Ich weiß, dass das alles etwas eigenartig ist, aber, an dieser Uni ist schon wesentlich zu viel schief gegangen, deshalb Empfangen wir Sie alle hier" Sie zupft nervös an ihrem Kragen. „Bevor ich Sie in ihre Klassen gehen lasse, werde ich Ihnen die Regeln, die hier herrschen und einzuhalten sind genauer erläutern" die Menge stöhnt desinteressiert, aber die Hippie-Dame redet weiter „ich bin die Rektorin dieser Fakultät, Mrs Poindexter, bei Fragen, Anregungen oder Sonstigem, können und dürfen Sie sich jederzeit bei mir melden." es scheint als bräuchte die Frau keine Luft zum Reden „nun zu den Regeln!" _jetzt kommts _„keine Mobiltelefone, keine MP3-Player, kein Kaugummi in den Klassenräumen beziehungsweise Im Unterrichtsgebäude, rauchen ist strengstens untersagt, wer außerhalb der Raucherbereiche raucht, wird suspendiert, außerdem, kein Sex, keine Drogen, was Alkohol und Medizinmissbrauch einschließt, keine offene Feuerstellen" _was hatten DIE denn bitte für Studenten? _„oh und bevor ichs vergesse, Schubkarren oder andere derartige Utensilien sind anzumelden und die Vorhaben müssen exakt geschildert werden. Nun... viel Spaß und viel Erfolg bei Ihrem Versuch ihren Studiengang zu einem Ende zu bringen" Mrs Poindexter verlässt die Sporthalle.

.

.

.

Ich sitz im ersten Kurs den ich belegt hatte, Psychologie und ich wünschte ich hätte mich für was anderes entschieden. Unser Prof. sieht ziemlich mitgenommen aus, sein halbes Gesicht bedeckt von einem Bart der mindestens schon seit einer Woche besteht. Sein Name ist Kieran, er sagte, er hielte nichts von dem ganzen 'Dr. Prof. Quatsch' und wir sollen ihn einfach Kieran nennen. Im Übrigen ist er nicht der Grund warum ich besser ein anderen Kurs hätte wählen sollen, nein. Kieran bat uns, uns vorzustellen mit den Worten „so ihr kleinen Scheißer, genug von mir, ich will dass ihr nach und nach aufsteht und euch vorstellt, bei dir fangen wir an" sein Zeigefinger auf Cook gerichtet. Richtig, Cook, der Spaten, der vor mir saß. Nein, auch Cook ist nicht der ausschlaggebende Punkt meiner Abneigung. Reihe für Reihe standen die Menschen auf und stellten sich vor und DANN... dann kam ausgerechnet sie. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie hier her kommen würde, ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, dass sie überhaupt in Betracht zog an eine Uni zu gehen, also warum ausgerechnet hier? Kierans lautes räuspern unterbricht meine Gedanken „würden Sie uns bitte die Ehre erweisen?" er schaut mich direkt an und ich weiß, ich hab meinen Einsatz verpasst.

Mit einem lauten schnauben steh auch ich auf „Mein Name ist Naomi Campbell" ich schau mich um und erwarte, dass alle anfangen zu lachen, aber nichts passiert.

Cook dreht sich um, mit einem blöden grinsen auf seinem Gesicht „JO! Blondie"

Ich atme entnervt aus und führe meinen Ansatz fort „ ich bin 19 und ich geb nen Scheiß drauf was Leute von mir halten, ich studiere Psychologie, sonst wäre ich nicht hier, außerdem studiere ich noch Kunst und Musik" ich setz mich wieder hin und spüre wie ihr Blick auf mir haften bleibt, wie eine Fliege in einem Spinnennetz. _Sieh nicht hin... Sieh. Nicht. Hin! _Meine Augen wandern herum und dann seh ich sie doch an, ihre tiefen, braunen Augen starren in meine und ich kann mich nicht abwenden. Es ist wie, wenn man einen extrem unattraktiven, nicht adretten Menschen sieht, man will nicht hinschaun, kann aber nicht anders oder wenn man einen überaus attraktiven Menschen sieht, so wie die Brünette in der vorderen Reihe der Tribüne zuvor. O_uh verdammt! _Wenn ich mich schlagen könnte, würd ichs jetzt tun.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ho =D Erstma DANKE für's feetback =)... hätt nich gedacht, dass jemand auch ne deutsche fic. liest^^ bin echt positiv überrascht =) also vielen dank! ... hab schon ewig nichts mehr geschrieben, heißt ich muss erst wieder richtig reinkommen... naja... weiter geht's... (nich wundern, ab und an hört sich's etwas 'hochgestochen' an... is pure Absicht, wird sich noch ändern)

* * *

><p>FlashbackRückblende:

Ich war 16. Es war das erste mal, dass ich in einen Club gegangen bin. Katie, meine damalige beste Freundin, Pandora, eine verrückte Blondine und ihr freund, ihr fester freund Thomas hatten mich überredet doch einmal mitzukommen. Sie waren meine einzigen freunde, ich war die typische Einzelgängerin. Schon damals hatte ich meine Zukunft, meine Karriere mehr in den Vordergrund gestellt als irgendwelche Partys oder nutzlosen sozialen Kontakte, aber bei den dreien war das was anderes. Also willigte ich ein, wenigstens einmal an ihrem Nachtleben teil zu haben. Hätte ich erahnt, wie diese einzige Nacht zu meinem Verhängnis werden sollte, hätte ich wohl nie zugestimmt (hätte, hätte, hätte... zu spät). Die Eingangstür war rot, daran kann ich mich noch relativ gut erinnern, da ich hin und wieder durch gehen musste an dem besagten Abend und auch später öfter ein und aus marschiert bin. Katie nahm meine Hand und führte mich die Treppe hinunter, eine Metall-verkleidete Treppe, die Wände waren mit rotem Teppich ausgekleidet, am unteren Ende der Treppe standen die Türsteher und ein kleiner Tresen, an dem wir einen meiner Meinung nach, einen unverschämt hohen Eintritt zahlen mussten. Zu meinem Erstaunen ging alles glatt über die Bühne, ohne Ausweiskontrollen oder sonstigen, lästigen Fragen. Der Club war schon einigermaßen gut gefüllt, überall betrunkene Teenies und Volljährige, die ältesten von ihnen dürften Mitte 20, oder sogar schon 30 gewesen sein (ich war noch nie besonders Talentiert im Schätzen des Alters). Wir nahmen platz, die roten Ledersofas waren rutschig aber dennoch bequem. „vier..." Katie's Augen leuchteten als sie unsere Gesichter untersuchte, bevor sie sich dem Barkeeper, Kellner, wieder zu wandte „vier Tequila und vier Vodka-bull bitte" Der Kellner nickte und verschwand in der Menge. „So meine lieben, dann wollen wir die Party mal langsam steigen steigen lassen" Katie lächelte, sie hatte ein schönes lächeln, perfekte weiße Zähne und auch sonst kann man nicht sagen, dass Katie schlecht ausgesehen hat. (ich bin NICHT oberflächlich) sie hatte braune Augen, Reh-Augen, eine süße Stupsnase, Lippen die man... also Mann küssen wollte und ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass ihre Haare damals noch braun waren. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, sie wechselte ihre Haarfarbe fast genauso oft wie ihre Liebhaber oder ihre Unterwäsche. Von braun zu rot, von rot zu schwarz, von schwarz zu lila und wieder zurück. Wir erhielten unsere Getränke. „okay, cheers" Katie erhob ihren Shot.

„cheers" Panda nahm ihr Gläschen zwischen ihren Daumen und ihre drei längeren Greifwerkzeuge, dabei spreizte sie ihren kleinen Finger ab.

„prost" Thomas tat es ihr nach, sah etwas eigenartig aus. Wenn mich mein Wissen nicht täuscht, dann galt das abspreizen des kleinen Fingers früher als vornehm, doch in meinen Augen sah das ganze schon immer bescheuert aus.

Auch ich nahm meinen Shot. „ehe" ich hasste Alkohol.

Wir stießen an und knallten die Kurzen weg. Ich kann mich immer noch an das Gefühl erinnern, wie es war, als ich meinen Kopf zurück warf und die Flüssigkeit mit meiner Kehle in Kontakt kam. Es brannte und ich konnte spüren, wie der Tequila langsam meine Speiseröhre hinunter lief bis er schließlich ein warmes Gefühl im meinem Bauch hinterließ. Der Abend, oder eher die Nacht nahm ihren Lauf, wir tranken, redeten über dies und jenes, bis ich mich entschuldigte und die Toiletten aufsuchte. Um auf die Toilette zu kommen musste ich gezwungener Maßen die Tanzfläche betreten, da der normale Gang so voll war, dass nicht einmal der kleinste Mensch der Welt durch die Lücken gekommen wäre. Ich lief also an den Tanzenden Körpern um mich herum vorbei und dann... traf es mich wie ein Schlag oder besser, sie traf mich wie ein Schlag. Beim Tanzen hob sie ihre Arme hoch und wedelte wie bekloppt damit und die kleine Naomi bekam einen dieser arme direkt gegen die Schläfe. „OI!" ich schloss meine Augen vor Schmerz, presste meine Hand gegen die getroffene Stelle. Der scheppernde Lärm (oder auch Musik) wurden von meinem Kopf nur noch als ein brummen wahrgenommen. Als meine Augenlider aufschlugen, sah ich nichts außer Schlieren, verschwommene gestalten, was bedeutete, dass ich sie lieber geschlossen hielt. Nach kurzer Zeit spürte ich, wie mich jemand raus an die frische Luft führte. Eine Hand auf einer meiner Schulter, ein Arm stützend um meine Taille. Wir waren draußen. Nach einer Weile brachte die Person mich dazu, mich zu setzen und sprach „oh Gott.. alles okay? S tut mir leid... scheiße..." sie hatte eine kratzige, rauchige Stimme und langsam traute ich mir zu meine Augen wieder zu öffnen, ohne dass mir schlecht wurde.

Wie gesagt, ich hasste Alkohol „kein Problem, denke ich" und dann sah ich sie deutlich vor mir, ich konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen „Katie? Ich... hä?" pure Verwirrung war deutlich aus meiner Stimme herauszufiltern, dann sah ich genauer hin und bemerkte, dass sie nicht Katie war, sie sah Katie zwar ungeheuer ähnlich, aber... sie war... anders. Katie's Ausdruck war immer hart, fast schon gefühllos, selbst wenn sie grinste... aber ihre... _ihre_ Augen spiegelten so viel wider. Ihre Gesichtszüge unterschieden sich nur geringfügig von Katie's. Es war... komisch.

„Katie? Du kennst sie?" sie schien unsicher zu sein.

Ich nickte „Jopp... auf den ersten Blick seht ihr identisch aus, aber wenn man genauer hinsieht, dann ist ihr Gesicht rundlicher, Eure Wangenknochen sind unterschiedlich." ich zögerte für einen Moment _soll ich? Oder soll ich nicht? _Ich fragte sie trotzdem „seid ihr Zwillinge?"

„Emily Fitch, Tochter von Rob und Jenna Fitch, Katie's Zwillings-Schwester" sie hob mir ihre Hand entgegen.

Ich war mehr als baff, zaghaft nahm ich ihre Hand, ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl durchströmte mich, meinen Körper, ich war weder in der Lage es zu zu ordnen noch weiter darüber nachzudenken „Naomi, beste Freundin deiner Schwester, die nie ein Wort über dich verloren hat"

„sieht ihr ähnlich, seitdem sie weiß, dass ich auf Frauen steh, hat sie mich komplett aus ihrem Leben ausgeschlossen, weg radiert." langsam lässt sie meine Hand los. Irgendwas an ihrer Körpersprache verriet mir, dass sie angst hatte, dass ich sie genauso abweisen würde wie Katie.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, verwundert „ich wusste nich, dass Katie so gegen... naja..."

„Lesben und Schwule ist?" sie muss wohl gemerkt haben, dass ich abgeneigt war diese Wörter zu verwenden, denn sie fügte noch hinzu „Naomi, es ist kein Verbrechen es auszusprechen" ein freches grinsen kam über ihre Lippen und ich konnte mir nicht helfen, ich spürte wie sich auch meine Gesichtsmuskeln anspannten.

Ich atmete aus, deutlich hörbar „Ich... Sorry, ich hab nichts gegen... wirklich nicht!" ich konnte es immernoch nicht über meine Lippen bringen.

Sie nickte, ließ sich nichts anmerken. „ich hoff du hast nichts dagegen" ihr Zeige- und Mittelfinger führten eine Zigarette zwischen ihre Lippen „machts dir was aus?" Ich gab ihr keine Antwort, also zündete sie das teil an. Sie inhalierte, atmete wieder aus, eine klare Linie Zigarettenrauch verpuffte in der Luft. „auch eine?" Emily bot mir ihre Schachtel an

_Wieso nich? _Ich nahm mir ebenfalls einen Glimmstängel, klemmte die Zigarette zwischen meine Lippen, ich hatte kein Feuer. Wir schauten uns in die Augen als sie mir das mir fremde Objekt anzündete, es waren Katie's Augen. Katie's Augen, nur wesentlich sanfter, fast schon beruhigend und gleichzeitig verführerisch_ verführerisch?_. Ich atmete die Gifte ein, zu viel, zu stark, zuerst keuchte ich und dann hustete ich _peinlich_.

„langsam" ihre heisere Stimme drang an mein Ohr, sie legte ihre Hand auf meinen rücken und klopfte leicht, so wie man's macht wenn sich jemand verschluckt hat. „du rauchst normal nich, hm?"

Ich sah sie an und nickte „nur ab und zu" ich nahm noch einen Zug, diesmal etwas vorsichtiger „is wohl schon ein weilchen her"

Entweder, sie beäugte mich oder sie schaute durch mich hindurch, ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nur, dass sie erneut meine Hand nahm, ihre Zigarette wegschnippste, mich auf diese komische Art und Weise anstarrte und sagte „irgendwie tut's mir gar nich mehr so leid dich erwischt zu haben"

.

.

.

„ERWISCHT!" Cook's lautes Gegröle schleust mich zurück in die Gegenwart. Ich blinzle, ein, zweimal und beobachte das Geschehen. Cook hatte wohl ein Papierflugzeug gefaltet und Emily als vorgenommenes Ziel getroffen, das ist zumindest meine Vermutung, da das Gesicht des mir bekannten Rotschopfs einen fast zu ihren Haaren identischen Farbton angenommen hat (Sie wird nur so rot, wenn sie sich ungeheuerlich aufregt, ihr etwas peinlich ist oder im Fall, dass sie nervös ist)

Wie nicht anders erwartet, brüllt Emily den mir schon etwas sympathischeren Jungen an „hast du n Vollschaden? Sind wir hier im Kindergarten oder was?" ihre Stimme versagt beim letzten Wort. Wie sehr hab ich ihre Stimme vermisst, wie oft musste ich sie missen?

Cook lacht nur blöde. Wieder sieht sie mich an, doch diesmal senke ich meinen Blick und durchwühle meine Tasche. Nie wieder werd ich den Fehler machen, sie noch einmal anzusehn, nie wieder, _nie wieder. _Im Grunde genommen, weiß ich, dass ich mich selbst belüge... wie dem auch sei, ich muss... ich hab mir geschworen, mich von ihr abzuwenden. Emily Fitch... meine persönliche Lieblingsdroge... mein Verderben, mein Untergang... mein Leben, mein vergangenes Leben, niemals meine erhoffte Zukunft. Emily's leuchtend roten Haare sind wieder in meinem Blickfeld _jetzt is Schicht im Schacht...ich will, ich muss hier raus. _Ich steh auf, meine Beine sind mit Wackelpudding zu vergleichen „ich muss mal austreten Kieran" _Ich brauch ne Kippe._

Kieran zieht ne Schnute „hmm" er scheint kurz zu überlegen und äußert sich dann „scheiß drauf, ja gehen Sie, in fünft Minuten entlasse ich sowieso alle, alle außer..." seine Augen fixieren Cook „außer Sie"

War klar, dass das 'Cookie Monster' sein Fett wegbekommt nach der kindischen Aktion. Wie im Autopilot-Modus verlass ich den Unterrichtsraum, direkt auf den Gang, wo ich mir meine Zigarette schonmal zwischen die Lippen klemme und weiter aufs Unigelände. Sobald mich die frische Luft empfängt, zünde ich meinen Sargnagel an. Einem Säugling gleich, saug ich an meiner Ziggi. Nikotin... Genau das hab ich jetzt gebraucht. Der Rauch füllt meine Lunge, langsam lass ich ihn wieder raus und für einen Moment sind alle Lasten von mir genommen. Ich schließe meine Augen und genieße die warmen Strahlen der Sonne, während ich genüsslich an meiner Zigarette zieh, bis...


	3. Chapter 3

OI ihr seid SUUUPI =) danke leuts ;)... sry, dass es n bissl länger gedauert hat, meine Chefin hat mich non-stop gebraucht, nebenbei hatte ich auch noch n haufen stress mit „ner freundin" xD und joa. …is leider auch nich so lang geworden wie ichs gewollt hätte, aber besser als nischt.

LoveNAOMILY (besides cooler name): wenn du Emily noch nich so gut einschätzen kannst, dann hab ich erreicht was ich wollte^^ gehört dazu, aber s kommt alles noch, versprochen ;)

im diesem Chap. Is noch einiges unklar, was im nächsten allerdings klarer und verständlicher wird, heißt im nächsten kommt mehr, was früher los war^^...

* * *

><p>Ich schließe meine Augen und genieße die warmen Strahlen der Sonne, während ich genüsslich an meiner Zigarette zieh, bis jemand meine Ruhe stört. Was würde ich jetzt dafür geben diese Stimme nicht zu kennen... die Antwort? Simpel... Alles und dennoch könnte ich ihre Stimme zuordnen, selbst wenn meine Wenigkeit unvorhersehbar taub werden würde, nur noch ein Wirrwarr von Geräuschen, Lauten, Gemurmel in meinem Kopf verankert wären, um die Erinnerungen an den verlorenen Sinn zu behalten, ihre Stimme... könnte ich immer herausfiltern, hören, erkennen. Ich kenne jede einzelne Tonlage, jede nach den Umständen entsprechenden Veränderungen. Noch nie zuvor kannte ich einen Menschen, der derartig schnell seine Stimme verlor, noch nie kannte ich jemanden, dessen Stimmbänder Morgens sowas von nicht funktionieren wollten, so dass alles was ausgesprochen wurde dermaßen kratzig und heiser herauskam, dass man denjenigen sofort... (ihr wisst schon). Für mich gab es damals nichts schöneres diesen rauchigen Worten mein Gehör zu schenken. „Naomi?"<p>

FB:

„Naomi?" Sie lief mir nach. Die schweren Regentropfen fielen auf uns herab, jeder einzelne Tropfen, der meine Haut traf, hätte sich wie ein Hagelkorn anfühlen müssen, doch mit jedem weiterem, ging es mir besser und besser. „NAOMI!"

Meine Beine gaben nach „was?" ich war mir nicht sicher ob sie meine durch Tränen geschwächte Äußerung überhaupt hörte.

Ihre eiskalte Hand griff nach meinem Oberarm „Es ist nich deine Schuld, bleib stehn!" Wie konnte ich anders? Ihr fester Griff zwang mich zum Stillstand, sie wirbelte mich herum. „das is Katie, du kennst sie!"

„was willst du noch von mir? Hast du nich gehört was deine Schwester gesagt hat?" Ich schrie sie förmlich an „ich bin nicht so wie DU!"

„ich mag dich okay? Das is alles!" ich wusste auf Anhieb nichts mehr zu sagen. Mein Kopf war leer, keine Äußerung, keine verbale Antwort, nur die in mir steigende Panik und eine schreiende Stille zwischen uns. Im Regen ließ ich sie stehen, das erste Mal, es sollte nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein.

.

.

als Katie mich mit ihrem jüngeren Zwilling etwas früher an unserem Club-Abend sah, rastete sie total noch so, konnten wir uns duckend in Sicherheit bringen, warum? Eines ihrer vollen Gläser kam in Emily's und meine Richtung geflogen und hätte uns Garantiert böse getroffen."was zum?NAOMI! Komm sofort her!"

Irritiert starrte ich sie an „bitte was?" _glaub ich spinn _reflexartig schoss meine linke Augenbraue nach oben (weshalb ich noch so genau weiß, dass es die linke war? …. Wartet halt ma ab) „Katie? Ich bin weder dein Hund, noch dein Sklave"

Einem tollwütigem Känguru gleich, sprang meine beste Freundin auf, verpasste mir ne Faust (linke Braue) und stieß Emily anschließend von mir weg, so dass diese gegen die sich hinter ihr befindende Wand prallte. „Jetzt zu dir! Mach dich noch einmal... noch EINMAL an Naomi ran und du erlebst dein blaues Wunder" noch nie hatte ich Katie, meine Katie, so rasend vor Wut, Eifersucht (?) gesehn, das sollte noch nich alles sein. „UND! Emily, ich warne dich, ich warne dich ein einziges Mal und danach..." mit dem sogenannten „Katie-fucking-Fitch" Blick aufgesetzt (den sieht besser niemand aus der Nähe) fügte sie hinzu „ is Schluss mit Lustig"

„Katie, hör auf mir zu drohn, komm mal klar!" und dann kam er, der „Katie-fucking-Fitch" Ausdruck, nur in Emily's Version „ich kann tun und lassen was ich will, DU, hast mir schon lange nichts mehr zu sagen!" mit beiden Armen stieß Emily ihr Ebenbild von sich weg.

„Bitch! Fass mich bloß nicht wieder an!" Katie kehrte Emily und mir den Rücken und begab sich wieder an ihren Platz, wo Thomas und Panda offensichtlich nichts von der Show mitbekommen hatten, muss auch schwer sein, wenn einem die Zunge im Hals steckt. „Naomi, denk dran... du bist nicht so wie SIE, geh, ich will dich heute nich mehr sehn, Tschüss"

.

.

.

„Naomi?" Emily steht direkt neben mir, ihre großen, braunen Augen, die ich einst so sehr liebte fokussieren meine nun eiskalten blauen Augen „können... kannst du-"

Ohne ihr zuzuhören unterbrech ich sie „ich kenn dich nich" auch wenn ich gegen meinen eigenen Körper ankämpfen muss, ich hab keine andere Wahl, ich bin gezwungen sie nich an mich ran zu lassen. Für gewöhnlich lernt man aus Fehlern. Nun ja, ich musste tausende Male den Fehler machen und mich zurück in Emily's Arme schließen lassen, mich zu verkriechen. Ihre Wärme, ihre falsche Liebe, bis ich begriff, dass alles... Ich schüttle meinen Kopf um die Gedanken verblassen zu lassen. Ich hab mich verändert, SIE hat mich verändert, jetzt steh ich hier. Ein Wrack, zerstört durch das was das schönste der Welt hätte sein sollen. Scheiße wars.

Der Rotschopf neben mir macht keine Anstalten sich von mir zu entfernen. Ich ertrag ihre braunen Augen nicht mehr und meide den Blickkontakt. „Naomi..." Sie muss gleich heulen, ich hörs an ihrer Stimme... soll sie doch, soll sie doch in ihren Tränen ertrinken! „bitte"

„Danke" ich schnipse den übriggebliebenen Filter meiner Zigarette weg. Mit dem Rauch verschwinde auch ich. Wieder lasse ich sie stehn, nicht im Regen, dafür ausgebrochen in Tränen. Täuschend Echt, das is Emily, täuschend Echt in allem was sie tut.

.

.

.

In meinen eigenen vier Wänden finde ich mich wieder, aufgelöst. Meine Reflexion starrt mich an, der Spiegel muss uralt sein. Das Bedürfnis mich abzuschießen kommt in mir hoch. Ich könnte wenn ich wollte, wenn ich dürfte, ich würde wenn ich müsste, doch ich muss nicht mehr. Wie konnte ich mir das Alles nur antun, es war IHRE Schuld, nicht meine, es war immer ihre Schuld gewesen und es wird immer ihre Schuld sein und trotzdem hab ich mich zerstört, Stück für Stück. Es ist ein Wunder, dass ich noch in der Lage war meinen Abschluss zu machen und auf die Uni zu gehen. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob es eine Bürde oder ein Geschenk ist, dass ich noch lebe. Ein Rätsel, wie ichs geschafft hab. Ich bin dünner als früher, mit 16, meine Haare hab ich abschneiden lassen, sie hat meine blonden Locken geliebt, zumindest hat sie das behauptet, ansonsten... bin ich rein äußerlich immer noch... ich. Innerlich bin ich nicht mehr das 16 jährige, unschuldige Mädchen das ich mal war, was auch besser so ist. Ich laufe rückwärts, bis ich an die Kante meines Bettes stoße und mich wie gestern Abend hineinfallen lasse. _Katie, Emily... Emily, Emily und Jess, Ash. _Die wichtigsten Personen meines Lebens und alle haben mich verlassen.


	4. Chapter 4

=) THAAAANKS =) … hoff das is okay für euch... hab grad keine schule, aber die arbeit raubt mir den letzten nerv -.- ich hab n bissl was verraten, kurzgefasst. Kanns allerdings noch locker ausführlicher machen^^

(kanns immer noch nich fassen, dass es tatsächlich jemanden gibt, der au ne deutsche ff liest... also tausend dank)

* * *

><p>Meine Gedanken rasen. Ich schiele mit einem Auge rüber auf die rote Analoganzeige meines prähistorischen Weckers, der nun als gewöhnliche Uhr fungiert, da er seiner üblichen Aufgabe nicht mehr gewachsen ist, japp ein Wecker, der nicht mehr in der Lage ist mich zu wecken <em>kann doch nich... <em>Das alte Ding muss will mich wohl fett verarschen, ich stütze mich auf meinen rechten Unterarm um einen besseren Blick auf die Anzeige zu bekommen. 2 Uhr 50. Ein genervtes Seufzen erfüllt den Raum. Super geile Sache, ich liege jetzt ewig lang wach, muss morgen, pardon später um 6 Uhr aufstehn und alles nur, weil Emily diese dumme Sau mir gerade hier über den Weg laufen musste. Meine Hand fummelt auf meinem Nachttisch rum, bis sie die gewünschte Stelle findet, die Nachttischlampe mit Tippfunktion. Kaum ist das Zimmer erhellt, spring ich auf und mach mich auf den Weg zu meinem kleinen „Medizinschrank" eigentlich mein Kleiderschrank, welcher mit einer zu kleinen Schublade ausgestattet ist, indem ich meine zahlreichen Medikamente aufbewahre. Ein bisschen Lithium-Asparat, ein bisschen NaSSA und ich dürfte weg vom Fenster sein. EH! Ich meine natürlich sofort ins Land der Träume katapultiert werden. Ich such nach den richtigen Döschen, nehm mir jeweils eine Kapsel und eine Tablette heraus und schmeiß sie unachtsam wieder zurück in die Schublade. Wieder zurück in meinem Bett ist der Griff nach der Wasserflasche der letzte Schritt und die beiden Objekte verschwinden in meinem Mund. Hoffentlich muss ich sie nicht zu oft sehn.

.

.

.

FB:

„Wenn das mal nicht meine Tochter ist" Grad die Küche betreten, schon schwafelte meine mum mich wieder voll. War klar.

Alles was sie bekam war ein Augenrollen alla Campbell und eine patzige Antwort „wenn das nicht meine nervtötende Mutter ist" mit torkelndem Gang steuerte ich auf einen der sich anbietenden Stühle zu und ließ mich nieder.

Ich musste Gina nich mal ansehn um zu wissen, dass sie besorgt schaute „Naomi... was is los? Du bist schon wieder betrunken... du kommst nur noch betrunken nach Hause oder knallst dir die Birne in deinem Zimmer zu. Du trinkst, nimmst Drogen, ja ich habs gesehn und..." sie pausierte, atmete tief ein, ich vermutete um zu verhindern, dass sie weinen musste „wo ist mein kleines Mädchen hin? Ich weiß du wirst Erwachsen aber... wo ist die Lebensfreude meiner Tochter? Und Emily? Sie hat dir gut getan... ich hab doch gesehen, wie deine Augen geleuchtet haben, wenn sie da war. Warum kommt Emily nicht mehr vorbei?"

Mit einem Satz stand ich auf meinen wackeligen Beinen, den Stuhl konnten wir wegschmeißen, da dieser geradewegs gegen die Wand knallte (der war sowieso schon kaputt, nich meine Schuld) „Emily? Mutter! Du hast GARNICHTS mitbekommen! Garnichts!" warf ich meiner Ma lallend vor.

„Du redest auch nicht mehr mit mir" sie machte einen Schritt vorwärts, auf mich zu, ich einen zurück „Schatz was ist los? Du weißt doch, dass du mit mir reden kannst"

Es ging alles verdammt schnell, am Abend als ich im Regen von Emily weg bin, traf ich sie später im Bus wieder, schlief mit meinem Kopf auf ihrer Schulter liegend ein. Wir tauschten unsere Nummern aus, trafen uns regelmäßig. Irgendwann bemerkte ich, dass Emily mehr als nur eine gewöhnliche Freundin für mich war, ich verliebte mich und das nicht schlecht. Innerhalb von einem Monat kam ich mit ihr zusammen, alles war... neu... aber gut, bis ich von Katie erfahren musste, dass ihre Schwester, meine Freundin zweigleisig fuhr. Ich habs nich glauben wollen, bis ichs selbst gesehen hatte. Emily und Jess... Wenn Katie mich nich in Keiths Pub mitgenommen hätte, hätte ich nie gesehn, was wirklich abging. Super, meine erste Beziehung, ne Beziehung mit ner FRAU und dann so was. Meine Freundin mit einer anderen in ner Ecke knutschen zu sehen, hat mich nicht grad gefreut. Seit dem war Schluss... und auch nicht. Alle mochten Emily, meine Mum, die komischen Gestalten, die bei uns hausten, Panda und Thomas. Ich liebte sie.

„Du willst wissen was los is? DEINE Emily... hat mich betrogen, belogen und.. und..." ich konnte Gina nicht mehr in die Augen sehen „Mum... ich kann nicht mehr... sie wickelt mich ständig wieder um ihren Finger... sagt mir, dass alles wieder okay ist, dass sie nicht mehr mit Jessie zusammen ist und JEDESMAL muss ich sie irgendwo mit ihr sehen, beim... du weißt schon und und... „

Gina zögerte nicht lange und umarmte mich, tröstete mich so gut es ging und hoffte alles würde wieder gut werden.

.

.

.

Erneut sitze ich in meinem Psychologiekurs, Kieran ist immer noch nich da, vermutlich steht er im Stau oder hat schlicht und ergreifend verschlafen. Ich bin noch leicht verballert von der Nacht oder es liegt am Duloxetin, das ich mir heute morgen zu Gemüte führen durfte, Antidepressiva machen mich immer müde, aber was soll ich machen? Ich hab keine Lust wieder in ner Irrenanstalt aufzuwachen. Emily sitzt wie Gestern etwas weiter vorne, ab und zu dreht sie sich um, doch ich ignoriere sie. Auch Cook is wieder da, er hat ein vieeeel zu kurzes Polo-shirt an und unterhält sich angeregt mit einer Blondine, die genauso blond is, wie sie aussieht. Nach gefühlten zwei Stunden rumgekritzle auf meinem Block taucht Kieran endlich auf „so Hosenscheißer, bevor ich mit dem ganzen Kriminalscheiß anfang, will ich euch was über Persönlichkeitsstörungen erzählen, was im späteren Verlauf hilfreich sein wird" er lässt seine Tasche aufs Pult fallen und ich schalte ab. Mit Persönlichkeitsstörungen kenn ich mich aus. Da gibt's nichts mehr zu lernen, dazu hab ich mehr als genug Literaturen gelesen. Meine Gedanken schweifen ab.

FB:

„Hey Naoms!" Ash's kurzes rotes Haar schimmerte unter dem Licht der untergehenden Sonne „rat mal, was ich für dich hab" mit einem breiten Grinsen reichte sie mir ein kleines Plastiktütchen in dem zwei winzige Tabletten liegen „cool hä?"

Ich nicke und lächelte selbst „ich dachte du bekommst vor Freitag nichts mehr?"

Mit ihrem linken Handrücken strich sie über ihre rechte Schulter „dachte ich auch, aber TADAAA, ich bin halt was besonderes"

„ja das bist du in der Tat" Das Tütchen war schneller auf als man hätte gucken können, ich legte mir das erste Teilchen auf die Zunge und es dauerte nicht lang, bis Ash sich vor lehnte um zu bekommen was sie wollte. Nach einer Minute rummachen, schmiss ich mir meine eigene Pille ein. „was würd ich nur ohne dich machen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln „vermutlich mit den „Twin-losern" rumhängen und dir das Herz brechen lassen, oh Moment... das is ja schon passiert" ein Kichern konnte sie sich wohl nicht verkneifen.

„Fuck off" spielerisch schubste ich Ash weg von mir „Katie is nich so schlimm"

Ashley hob eine Augenbraue „ach ja? Katie Fitch is a bitch... weißt du was die Frau mir für Probleme macht? Schon allein wegen dir?"

Nun war ich an der Reihe mit den Achseln zu zucken „nee, du erzählst ja nie was" Mein Gesicht näherte sich ihrem „was macht sie denn?"

„die Frage sollte eher sein: was sagt sie denn?" Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück, ihr schlanker Körper entfernte sich immer weiter von mir.

Ich ging ihr nach „ und was hat sie gesagt?"

„Ich sei ein schlechter Umgang für dich, was vermutlich auch stimmt. Ich würde dich fertig machen, dich mit runterziehen." Ash war gezwungen stehen zu bleiben durch die hinter ihr platzierte Mauer.

Perfekt für mich, ich klemmte sie zwischen der Mauer und meinem Körper ein „wenn mich jemand runtergezogen hat, dann war das Emily Fitch und Katie selbst"

„Ich weiß... aber du solltest mit Katie reden, sie is deine BFF" sie gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf meine Lippen „und bei der Gelegenheit, sag ihr, sie soll mich in Ruhe lassen"

Zu Beginn war Ash, die kleine, süße mit den kurzen roten Haaren, nur meine Dealerin. Nach und nach wurde sie mehr zu meinem Mentor, zu meiner seelischen Stütze, zu meiner 'Affäre'.

* * *

><p>Next time on V.V.o.a.n? : detaillierter was zwischen Ems und Naomi abging, mehr von Katie fucking Fitch und Party-time mit Cook und Co. XD ...wenn ihr wollt^^ für Vorschläge bin ich offen =)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

danke erstma und sry, dass es wieder so lang gedauert hat... jetzt wirds nochmal verwirrend und ab dem nächsten kapitel wird alles n bissl aufgeklärt ;) ... bei mir läuft grad alles drunter und drüber... nehmts mir also bitte nich so übel, wenn die updates länger dauern (ich weiß sowas nervt)

* * *

><p>Das Wochenende steht an, die letzten Tage waren miserabel, so dass ich auf krank gemacht hab (kommt nich gut, in den ersten Tagen an der Uni, aber egal). Wenn man die Welt nur noch durch einen grauen Schleier sieht und selbst die Medikamente nicht mehr wirken, gibt es ausschließlich einen Weg um sich vor sich selbst zu schützen: schlafen, genau das hab ich getan. Die Zeit in der ich gezwungen war wach zu sein, verbrachte ich mit lesen und grübeln über Emily, Ashley, Katie und Jess. Eigenartig, wie das Leben sich schlagartig verändern kann, im ersten Moment fühlst du dich unverwundbar, selbstbewusst und ausgelassen, im Nächsten dann total am Ende ohne Aussichten, verloren, verlassen und leer.<p>

**FB: **

„Naomi!" wieder einmal lief sie mir hinterher, ihre Augen knall rot „ich kanns dir erklären!"

Katie's Hand umklammerte meine fester, zerrte mich weiter „hör's dir erst gar nich an Naoms... sie verarscht dich, das hat sie die ganze Zeit getan und sie wird's weiterhin tun. Ich bin deine beste Freundin, glaub mir" Und ich wollte ihr glauben, ich wollte weg von Emily... nein.. .wollte ich nicht.

Sie blieb stehn und rief mir ein letztes mal nach „Naomi! Gib mir noch eine Chance" doch Katie zog mich erbarmungslos hinter sich her.

.

Die Nacht wurde länger und länger, meine Gedanken, nein besser mein Herz wollte mich nicht ruhen lassen. Verschlafen schaute ich auf meinen Wecker, es war zwei Uhr, Punkt zwei. Meine Hand griff nach meinem Handy, wählte ihre Nummer, jegliche Kontrolle über meine Handlungen futsch, fort, von dannen, nicht mehr , es dauerte genau drei Freizeichentöne bis Emily den Anruf annahm, doch es herrschte Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Ems?" ich klang verloren ohne es zu wollen.

Sie atmete tief ein und aus, bevor sie mir eine schwache Antwort gab „Naoms...Jess und ich sind nicht mehr zusammen... das was du gesehen hast, war ein Abschiedskuss okay? Ich bin jetzt mit dir zusammen. Ich gehör nur dir. Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe oder?" wusste ichs? Dem Anschein nach, musste ich zu lange überlegen, denn nach einer weile fragte sie erneut „oder?"

„ja... „ eigentlich glaubte ich ihr nicht, ich wollte es nur glauben.

**Gegenwart:**

Eine dicke Rauchwolke und der Geruch von schalem Bier steigt mir in die Nase, als ich Effy's Wohnung betrete _worauf hab ich mich da bloß eingelassen?. _Cook hatte mich mitten in der Nacht (22.30) aus meinem Wohnraum gezogen, nachdem er wie gestört an meiner Tür getrommelt hatte , hat er mich hier her gebracht. Zuerst dachte ich, es wär ne gute Idee mal wieder raus zu kommen, negativ. Hier riechts wie in ner Kneipe. „Hey Blondie, jetzt zieh mal nich so n Gesicht! It's PART-TIIIIME! So, let's get fucked up" er grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und verschwindet nach und nach in der Menge.

_Is klar... _Ich folge ihm in die vermeintliche Küche, welche komplett zugestellt is. Die Arbeitsflächen sind bedeckt mit bis zum Rand gefüllten Kurzen, der Esstisch is kaum noch zu sehen, Flaschen, leere, volle, halb-volle Flaschen. Effy hat wirklich an alles gedacht. „let's get fucked up, hm?" ich schau mich um, die meisten hier sind schon zu und ich frag mich, wer wohl diese Effy is. Cook hatte gesagt „bei Effy steigt ne fette Fete, wird geil, Bräute, Alkohol, Shit, Pepp, alles was du willst" also bin ich mit. Nach einer Weile greife ich mir die nächst beste Flasche (Skyy Wodka, BESCHTEE) und begebe mich ins Wohnzimmer, finde verhältnismäßig schnell einen Sitzplatz auf einer etwas älteren, durch gesessenen, beigen Couch, auf der ich mich sogleich nieder lasse. Desinteressiert nuckle ich an meiner Flasche, während ich mich unauffällig umschaue. Ich kenne diese Art von Partys nur zu gut, Teenies bekommen die Möglichkeit sich kostenlos und ohne Aufsicht zu besaufen, sich drittklassige Drogen reinzupfeifen, das erste Mal in ner Ecke rumzuknutschen oder sogar in nem Kleiderschrank zu poppen. Kenn ich alles, alles schon gemacht. Die Kids versuch ich auszublenden und was ich seh, gefällt und überrascht mich gleichermaßen. Sie is es, Ms. Hollywood. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Miss Hollywood sich in einem solchem Ambiente aufhält. Klar, sind hier nicht nur Kiddies am Start, auch viele Studenten, vermutlich auch einige, die demnächst ihren Abschluss machen, aber dennoch. Meine Motivation hier zu bleiben ist gerade von null auf einhundert gestiegen. Die schöne Brünette unterhält sich mit einem Typen, den ich von hier aus als Freddie, den Skater-boy identifizieren würde. Naja gut, unterhalten heißt, er redet und sie versucht ihn loszuwerden. Hätte ich eine manische Phase, wär ich doppelt so stark angetrunken wie ich es bin oder hätte ich mir noch was eingeschmissen, würde ich meine Ritterrüstung auspacken und unsere holde Maid Miss Hollywood retten. Pech, dass ich weder ein Hoch habe, noch dicht, zu, stoned oder sonst was bin. Ich setze an, kipp die Flasche nach hinten und trink. Seltsam, wie die brennende Flüssigkeit es schafft mich zu beruhigen.

**FB: **

„Campbell" eine kalte Hand ließ sich auf meiner Schulter nieder „glaubst du nicht, du hattest genug? Ich mein... eine Flasche Vodka, ne Pille und drei Nasen?"

Wir saßen praktisch mitten im Wald, ein Pavillon schützte uns vor der Nässe, aber nicht vor der Kälte die um uns herum herrschte „Ash... ich hatte nen beschissenen Tag. Ich muss abschalten" ich trank weiter... bis ans Limit, das war mein Ziel, das Limit. Emily hatte mich wieder um den Finger gewickelt, mich wieder verarscht. Ich hatte es satt, ich hatte alles satt. Die Szene schlich sich zurück in meinen Kopf und ich sah alles genau vor mir

_Katie schmiss ne Party, da ihre Eltern und James bei ihrer Großmutter in sonst wo waren. Emily und ich betraten Hand in Hand ihr altes Zuhause. Mindestens ein Monat war vergangen seitdem ich meine Freundin mit ihrer damaligen Freundin erwischt hatte... alles lief wunderbar. Wir waren glücklich, wir ließen uns unsere Freiheiten und verbrachten trotzdem jeden freien Moment miteinander. Alles lief wie am Schnürchen, bis ich für einen Augenblick verschwand und als ich zurück kam, war sie wieder da, Jess, Jess mit meiner Freundin, Jess mit ihren Händen an Stellen an die nur ich durfte und Jess mit ihren Lippen, genau da, wo meine hätten sein sollen. Das wars gewesen. _

„Ich meins Ernst Naomi... ich trag dich nich heim" Ash nahm mir das gläserne Gefäß aus er Hand „Katie, Emily, Jess? Du brauchst die nich" Ihr Arm legte sich schützend über meine Schultern „ du hast mich und die Crew, wir passen auf dich auf, versprochen" Es war komisch. Ich kannte Ashley und die anderen gerade mal ein paar Stunden und schon waren sie wie meine Familie. „Katie hat mich kaputt gemacht, genauso wie ihre Schwester dich kaputt macht... jetzt is Schluss, wir passen aufeinander auf, ab sofort" ihr aufrichtiges Lächeln gefiel mir auf Anhieb.

**Gegenwart: **

Wieder einmal war ich versunken in meiner Welt, als mich eine kalte Hand auf meiner rechten Schulter zurück bringt. Ich blinzle verdutzt und blicke in die strahlenden Augen von Miss Hollywood, die sich offenbar selbst vor Freddie retten konnte. „gefällt dir meine kleine Party nich?" ihre Stimme ist so klar wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte und jetzt wird auch mir einiges klar. Miss Hollywood ist Effy. Kein Wunder, dass sie hier ist, wer geht schon nicht auf seine eigenen Partys? Sie schmunzelt, sieht mich an als wüsste sie alles über mich. Die Brünette macht mich nervös und ich denke auch, dass sie sich dessen bewusst ist. „Sprachlos Naomi?"

Das wirft mich total aus der Bahn, woher kennt sie meinen Namen? Ich runzle fragend und gleichermaßen kritisch die Stirn „deine Party is nich schlecht, Effy" ich zögere für eine Sekunde und fahre dann fort „woher willst du wissen, dass ich Naomi bin?"

Ihr mysteriöses Schmunzeln bleibt bestehen „du hast sie ganz schön fertig gemacht, hm?" ihre Hand wandert von meiner Schulter über meinen Nacken, zu meinem Hals „es ist verständlich" ich hab keine Ahnung wovon sie redet „die Vergangenheit zerrt an dir, Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht" Sie steigt über die Rückenlehne der Couch, ihre Hand immer noch an meinem Hals und setzt sich letztendlich mit gespreizten Beinen auf meinen Schoß „du denkst dir, sie verdient es nicht, verdient dich nicht mehr" Effy kommt näher „aber" Ihre Wange berührt meine, ich spüre es kaum „hast du dich schon einmal gefragt" haucht sie mir flüsternd ins Ohr „warum sie dir das angetan hat?" ich schüttle leicht den Kopf und schlucke trocken, dann entfernt sie sich wieder, schaut mir in die Augen und rät mir „dann rede mit ihr, du wirst überrascht sein" langsam verlinken sich ihre Hände hinter meinen Nacken „ach und... Naomi... Sag Emily nichts davon, sonst bekomm ich ärger und das willst du doch nicht, richtig?"

Wie könnte ich so einer Frau etwas schlechtes wollen? Also nicke ich zustimmend. „Gut" Effy steht wieder auf „Kippe?" kurz und knapp, find ich gut, ich nicke erneut, wie eine Marionette und folge ihr ohne jeglichen widerstand nach draußen. Sie klemmt eine Zigarette zwischen ihre Lippen und überreicht mir eine, dankend nehm ich sie an und lass sie zuerst meine anzünden, bevor sie das Feuerzeug zu ihrer Ziggi führt.

„Emily? Du kennst sie?" eine unüberlegte Frage, eine Frage die sie bereits beantwortet hatte, aber ich will und muss mehr wissen.

Effy nimmt einen Zug „ich kenne sie besser als du" der Wodka machts mir nicht leicht, langsam aber sicher weiß ich, dass ich genug hatte und dennoch genehmige ich mir einen weiteren Schluck „Vergiss was war und genieße den Augenblick" ihre blauen Augen leuchten im Schein der Kerzen, die sorgfältig auf der Terrasse aufgestellt wurden.

Wieder schau ich sie fragend an, inhaliere ein letztes Mal und werfe die halb verrauchte Zigarette weg „du kennst mich nich, was erwartest du von mir?" ich lalle, aber das scheint sie nich zu stören.

„ich kenne auch dich besser als du denkst" Eff wirft ihre eigene Kippe weg, nimmt meine Hand und führt mich zurück in den Wohnraum. „lass dich gehen, ich werd dich auffangen"

_Was auch immer das bedeuten mag_. Die Zeit vergeht schneller als sonst, die Musik ist lauter als ich's in Erinnerung hatte. Ich lass mich fallen, tanze mit Effy, jedes Mal wenn ich mich unsicher fühle, schließt sie mich in ihre Arme und wir tanzen weiter und selbst das Rot, das hin und wieder meine Wahrnehmung beeinträchtigt, macht mir weniger aus als gewöhnlich. Ich weiß sie is hier, ich weiß sie beobachtet mich, beobachtet uns. Eine Entscheidung ist getroffen, sobald das Lied endet, werd ich sie ansprechen, Emily, Emily die meine Hölle und auch mein Himmel war. Die mir so bekannte und gleichzeitig unbekannte Rothaarige sitzt auf der vierten Treppenstufe einige Meter entfernt und beobachtet Effy und mich genauestens. „ich bin gespannt was sie zu sagen hat" gesteht mein betrunkenes ich meiner Tanzpartnerin.

Effy's Arme liegen locker auf meinen Schultern „Du wirst alles in einem neuen Licht sehn, machs ihr nicht zu einfach, wenn du die Wahrheit kennst"


	6. Chapter 6

Bisschen schneller als sonst =D... Ich wusst nich wirklich weiter also hab ich meine Hände schreiben lassen, mein Kopf war also nich involviert xD

LoveNAOMILY: danke danke DANKE =) und ich bedanke mich nochmal fürs lesen ;) ohne Leser machts schreiben wenig Sinn =D

* * *

><p>Ich schau in Effy's blaue Augen, sie geben mir nichts, kein Gefühl von Sicherheit, sie machen mir keine Angst, aus ihnen lässt sich nichts herauslesen, sie wirken hypnotisierend und ich kann mich nicht davon abhalten einen Moment länger irgend etwas in ihren kristallklaren Augen zu suchen. Irgendwas, irgend eine Emotion, ich suche vergebens. „ich kann es ihr nicht einfach machen, was auch immer sie zu sagen hat, sie hat mir mein Herz gebrochen und meine Seele ausgesaugt. Im Grunde genommen bin ich ein leerer Körper" dass ich das eben gesagt hab, kann ich selbst nicht glauben. Effy, die vor weniger als einer Stunde noch Miss Hollywood für mich war nickt zustimmend, als könne sie den Schmerz den ich Tag für Tag als meinen Kameraden ansehe selbst spüren.<p>

Ihre Arme verlassen meine Schultern, ihre Hände wandern sanft an meinen Armen runter, bis sie sie mit meinen vereint. „du bist... ein guter Mensch, verloren bist du nicht länger" sie lächelt ansatzweise und spricht weiter „geh jetzt rüber... sprich kein Wort mit ihr, bis ihr ungestört seid" Effy wartet bis ich nicke und redet dann weiter „geht raus oder in mein Zimmer, mir egal, oben, zweiter Raum von links... Augenkontakt halten" mit dem Ende ihres Ratschlags lässt sie mich los.

Kennt ihr die Erscheinung, sich um die eigene Achse zu drehen, ohne sich zu bewegen, die Zeit steht still und läuft grundlos, erbarmungslos weiter? Eigenartig, ja. Doch genau so geht es mir momentan. Ich ging von Effy weg, geradewegs auf Emily zu und jetzt steh ich vor ihr, weiß nichts zu sagen, während sie mich erwartungsvoll anstarrt. Emily mit ihren grellen, roten Haaren, Emily mit ihrer süßen Stupsnase, ihren braunen, unschuldigen Augen und ihren Lippen, die nicht lächeln wollen oder können. „Raus oder in Effy's Zimmer?" die Frage kommt wie aus dem Nichts aus meinem Mund geschossen. Sicher bin ich mir nicht, ob das mein betrunkener Kopf gesagt hat oder mein gebrochenes Eis-Herz.

Sie hebt die Brauen, ihre Gesichtszüge tragen Hoffnung und ihr Körper erhebt sich, bietet mir die vertraute und doch so verhasste Hand an, ich wage nicht sie zu ergreifen. Meine Ex dreht sich um, mit jedem Schritt geht sie weiter nach oben. Effy's Zimmer, sie hat sich für Effy's Zimmer entschieden. Okay, wegen mir. Ich folge ihr ohne Protest. Ab und an dreht sie sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ich noch da bin und jedes Mal, wenn sie sieht, dass ich ihr immer noch auf den Fersen bin, lässt sich ein kleines bisschen mehr Hoffnung in ihrem Gesicht vermuten. Betrunken sein, macht einem vieles einfacher, für einen gewissen Zeitraum, aber am nächsten Tag... hat man die Scheiße am Dampfen... genau so wird's laufen. Ich werde mit Emily in Effy's Zimmer verschwinden, werde mit ihr reden, werde ihrem Fitch-Charm erneut verfallen, werde morgen, bzw später neben ihr aufwachen und mich fragen, was zur Hölle ich schon wieder getan hab. Oder auch nicht. Nein. Strikte Regeln. 1. Zu langer Blickkontakt ist TABU. 2. Kein Geheule. 3. Keine Verabredungen und die letzte und wichtigste Regel 4. Kein Körperkontakt, jeglicher Art. Raum und Zeit ist vergessen als ich plötzlich vor ihr stehe. Wie von selbst schließe ich die Holztüre hinter mir, schotte uns ab von der Außenwelt. Nur noch Emily und ich. Ich und Emily. Ich seh sie an und breche meine erste Regel, registriere es zu langsam. „hast du was zu trinken?" kalt und abweisend kommt die Frage, so wie ich es wollte.

Sie deutet auf eine kleine Kommode, als könne sie ihrer eigenen Stimme nicht trauen. Alles dreht sich, aber mir is das egal, ich brauch mehr. An ihr vorbei gelaufen nehm ich die Flasche Jacky von der Kommode, nicht ohne ein Blick auf das Foto daneben zu werfen. Effy, Cook und Emily sind darauf zu sehen und ich frage mich nicht zum ersten mal, ob ich Emily jemals gekannt hab. Emily's jüngeres Abbild steht in der Mitte und hat ihre Arme um Miss Hollywood und Cook gelegt. Sie sehen glücklich aus. Das Bild muss ca. ein Jahr alt sein, denn Emily's Haare sind nicht rot sondern braun, sie hatte nur eine kurze Zeit lang braune Haare, nachdem ich sie endgültig verlassen hatte.

„Jess... kannte die beiden" sie atmet hörbar aus „deshalb bin ich hier, wegen Effy... und Cook"

„wie geht's Jess?" ich dreh mich um und nehm nen großen Schluck bevor ich ihr die Flasche weiter reiche.

Emily nimmt die Jacky dankbar an, genehmigt sich ebenfalls einen großzügigen Schluck und sagt dann „müsstest du das nich am besten wissen? Ash, Jess und ihre Leute haben dich in Beschlag genommen gehabt oder nich?"

ich glaub ich hör nich recht „was?"

„Ashley? Jessie? Naomi die Drogenqueen?" sie nimmt noch einen Schluck und so langsam glaube ich den Verstand zu verlieren. Wer hat mich denn verarscht von vorne bis hinten? Und jetzt will SIE mir was vorwerfen?

FB:

Ich hatte mich wieder von Emily getrennt, ein für alle mal und hing mal wieder mit Ash rum „Und Naoms? Ne Line?" sie wusste, dass sie nicht zweimal fragen musste. Ihre Wohnung war nicht all zu groß aber groß genug um ordentlich zu feiern und genau das haben wir auch fast täglich und nächtlich gemacht. Sie packte ein kleines weißes Knöllchen aus, öffnete die Frischhaltefolie und ließ das weiße Pulver zu einem Häufchen auf ihrem Glastisch nieseln. Gekonnt formte sie mit ihrer Kreditkarte aus dem Häufchen 6 gleich lang und auch gleich breite Linien. Ich hatte ihr schon so oft zugesehn, dass ich es genauso gut auch hätte selbst machen können, aber ich war mal wieder mega down. Emily war für mich gestorben und mit ihr auch ein Teil von mir. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zog ich die erste Line. Vor Uns lagen mindestens 120 Moneten, ich wollt nich alles in einer Minute wegschniefen. Die Nacht ging weiter, eine Line nach der anderen verschwand und mit ihnen die Gedanken an die Frau die ich liebte.

„Ashley!" Eine blonde Schönheit stürmte auf uns zu und blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen vor uns stehen. Jess. Es war Jess. „Naomi?"

„Jess" ich kannte sie nicht und sie mich nicht, aber das sollte sich ändern. In genau dieser Sekunde sollte sich alles ändern. „nich bei Emily?"

„Emily? Nein offensichtlich nich" Wenn Blicke töten könnten hätte man mir mein Grab sofort schaufeln können „lass meine Verlobte in Frieden"

Meine Augen weiteten sich „deine... was?" alles wurde klarer. Emily war verlobt. Emily war 16 aber verlobt, verlobt mit Jess. Emily hat Jess mit mir betrogen, sie hatte eine Affäre, ich war ihre Affäre ohne es zu wissen.

„meine Verlobte, du hattest keine Ahnung oder?" aus dem wütenden Blick wurde ein sanfterer, fast schon verständnisvoller, ich schüttelte den Kopf und sie antwortete „mach dir kein Kopf, so lang du sie jetzt in Ruhe lässt und Katie... Katie solltest du besser auch nicht mehr sehn" irgendwas in ihrer Stimme machte mir Angst also nickte ich wieder. Es hatte mir nichts ausgemacht, meine Freundin und meine beste Freundin zu verlieren... oberflächlich gesehn. Mit Katie hätte ich auch immer Emily's Gesicht vor Augen gehabt und ob ich damit hätte klar kommen können war fraglich. Ich befolgte Jess's Rat und wir wurden mit der Zeit sogar ziemlich Enge Freunde, da sie zur Clique gehörte. Ash, Jess und die anderen wurden zu meiner Familie, der Feind wurde mein Freund. Den Preis würde ich noch zahlen.

.

.

.

Emily's leises Stummeln unterbricht die Erinnerung „ich hab schon ewig nichts mehr von Jess gehört. Naomi..." ihre Hand streift durch ihr rotes Haar

„Schade was? Du... du hast mich die ganze Zeit verarscht, nich ich dich... ich wusste nich, dass du mit Jess zusammen warst, ich wusste nich, dass ihr verlobt wart! Ich hatte keine Ahnung! Ich bin gegangen, weil du SIE geliebt hast und nicht mich... das hat sie mir damals mehr als deutlich erklärt, du hast mich NIE geliebt, alles was du von mir wolltest war ein Abenteuer und ein bisschen Spaß nebenbei" ich bin außergewöhnlich ruhig obwohl die Wut in mir kaum zu fesseln is.

Emily fängt an zu lachen _das is nich witzig du dummes Stück Scheiße _ich bereue meine Gedanken, als ich Tränen in ihren Augen sehe „sie hat dich mit Lügen gefüttert..." Ein Schluchzen und sie redet weiter „Ich hab dich immer geliebt, mehr als ich sie je hätte lieben können und das konnte sie nicht ertragen... sie... sie hat mir gedroht verstehst du? Sie hat gedroht dir etwas anzutun, sie hätte... Jess hätte uns beide..." sie unterbricht ihr Gestottere, nimmt einen weiteren Schluck, überreicht mir wieder die Flasche und mein innerer Kampf beginnt von vorn. Stimmt das was sie sagt? Ich kann ihr nicht vertrauen. Etliche Therapiestunden, Entzugskliniken und eine beachtliche Sammlung an Medikamenten blieben mir, weil ich ihr einst vertraute. Jetzt steht sie vor mir und sagt sie hätte mich geliebt und eine meiner damaligen besten Freundinnen hätte ihr gedroht. Jess hätte mir niemals etwas angetan und ihr sicherlich auch nicht, oder?

Noch bevor sie weiter reden kann beschließe ich die Unterhaltung zu beenden mit einer letzten, für mich wohl wichtigsten Frage „Emily, was willst du von mir?"

Sie schaut auf den Boden, dann zu mir. Ihre Augen sind so rot wie ich sie selten gesehen hab und ich weiß, dass ihr das Gespräch an die Nieren geht, auch wenn es weder ein langes noch allzu tiefgreifendes war, ist. „ich will dich... nein... ich... ich will... Vergebung... ich will einfach nur, dass du mir vergibst und ruf Katie an... bitte... Naomi. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich belogen hab, dich betrogen hab und... ich hätte Jess verlassen sollen aber ich hatte ne verdammte scheiß Angst verstehst du?" Vergebung? Weiß sie, was ich durchgemacht hab? Hat sie die leiseste Ahnung? Nein ich verstehe es nich, die Frau... hat mich zerstört. Jess kann... niemals. Ihr muss ich nichts verzeihen. Aber Katie...

Meine Hand greift in meine Hosentasche und zieht mein Handy heraus, ich halte es ihr hin „gib mir ihre Nummer, keine falschen Tricks Fitch, oder du siehst in Zukunft nur noch meinen Rücken"

Ihr Mund formt ein winziges Lächeln als sie mir das Handy aus der Hand nimmt, ihr Zeigefinger berührt meine Haut nur für eine Sekunde aber es reicht um mir ne Gänsehaut zu verpassen und ich hasse mich und sie gleichermaßen dafür. Emily tippt langsam, was mich darauf Schließen lässt, dass auch sie ziemlich betrunken sein muss. Cook hat ja gesagt 'let's get fucked up' and I am. Während sie Katie's Nummer einspeichert, nuckle ich an meiner neuen besten Freundin, Jacky war schon immer gut zu mir. Okay, ich werde mit Katie sprechen, Dinge klären, aber hinsichtlich Emily... hat mich das ganze noch mehr verwirrt. Nicht mal wütend kann ich auf sie sein, nicht länger, denn ich weiß weder was ich glauben noch tun soll. Sie gibt mir mein Handy wieder, reibt sich die Augen und spricht „Ruf sie an... sie vermisst dich, ich vermiss dich... das war genug für eine Nacht, hm?"

Nun bin ich es, die ihrer eigenen Stimme nicht traut. Ich nicke, räuspere mich bevor ich es in Betracht ziehe weiter zu reden „okay... ich werd sie anrufen... wir... sehen uns?"

Sie ist traurig, ich seh's ihr an „ja... wir sehn uns" Emily's rauchige Stimme... ich werd's mir selbst nicht eingestehen wollen, ich darf es mir selbst nicht eingestehen, aber... ich hab diese Stimme vermisst... sie hat mich vermisst? Hat sie wirklich? Ohne einen Satz des Abschieds verlasse ich den Raum, schließe die hölzerne Tür ein weiteres Mal hinter mir, atme aus und wieder ein und das is der Moment in dem ich feststelle, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte und dass ich meine Regeln gebrochen hatte... Blickkontakt... zu lang...Geheule...ihre Schuld...Verabredungen 'wir sehen uns?'... Körperkontakt... ich schau auf meinen Arm und sehe die Gänsehaut langsam verschwinden. _Was tust du? _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ho und dankeeeeee =D... Ich war selbst für n paar Wochen weg, bei meiner Ma, weshalb ich keine möglichkeit hatte zu schreiben, sry. Hab mich dafür heute nach der Arbeit extra lang hingesetzt und versucht was zu schreiben, hoff das passt. Zufrieden bin ich nich ganz, aber ich dachte, das is erst mal besser als nichts **

* * *

><p>Betroffen stolpere ich halber die Treppen herunter, versuche die Balance zu halten, was mir schwerer fällt als es sein sollte. Ich umklammere die sich immer noch in meiner Hand befindende Flasche Jacky fester in der Hoffnung mehr Halt zu gewinnen (wie das gehen soll? Gute Frage nächste Frage). Unten angekommen erwartet Effy mich bereits, sie strahlt Gewissheit aus und reicht mir zuvorkommend ihre Hand, welche ich ohne zu zögern annehme „und? Wie liefs"<p>

„ich bin mir nicht sicher... Schlückle?" ich biete ihr die Flasche an, doch sie lehnt kopfschüttelnd ab , woraufhin ich selbst die brennende Flüssigkeit genieße.

Effy bringt mich auf ein neues raus auf die Terrasse „Alles wird sich fügen" sie lässt meine Hand los und zündet anschließend zwei Zigaretten an, eine davon geht an mich.

„alles wird sich fügen?" ich frage mich, ob ich mich genauso besoffen anhöre wie ich mich fühle, nehm einen langen, tiefen Zug. Vielleicht wird mein Kopf ja klarer durch das ersehnte Nikotin... negativ, doch ein beruhigendes Gefühl gibt's mir trotzdem.

Die Brünette neben mir saugt ebenfalls an ihrem Glimmstängel, ihr linker Mundwinkel hebt sich um wenige Millimeter „richtig... alles wird sich fügen"

„wie lang kennst du Emily?" platzt es aus mir heraus. Ich merke, dass ich erröte und schäme mich umso mehr für meinen Ausbruch, welcher morgen vermutlich vergessen sein dürfte.

Effy hebt die Schultern und senkt sie wieder „eine Weile... ein Jahr? Vielleicht auch zwei?... das Foto?" ihre blauen Augen scannen mich förmlich ab.

„ja" kurz und knapp. Der nächste Zug tut mir noch besser als der vorherige auch wenn er meinen Zustand nicht wirklich verändert. „Ich bin mit Cook hier... wo is der abgeblieben?"

Jetzt grinst sie und ich weiß nicht, was amüsant an meiner Frage war „Cook... is weg... fickt irgend ne Minderjährige im ehemaligen Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern"

Automatisch weiten sich meine Augen, Effy hat tatsächlich nen ordinären Wortschatz und ich stelle fest, dass ich selbst grinse aufgrund dieser Tatsache. „so so..."

„bleib heut Nacht hier" sie verzieht keine Miene, raucht weiter.

Überraschend... Wieso nicht? „okay"

„okay"

.

.

.

Langsam wache ich auf und spüre einen warmen Körper hinter mir, die dazugehörigen Arme liegen beschützend um meine Taille und enden mit Händen die meine umklammern „Emily?"

Ich werde näher an den Körper herangezogen „ich will dich nicht enttäuschen, aber ich bins" Effy's klare Stimme dringt an mein Ohr und ich bin froh zu merken, dass ich nur bis zur Unterwäsche ausgezogen bin... oder etwa nicht? Sie muss merken, wie sich meine Muskeln verkrampfen, sie spricht weiter „keine Sorge... wir haben zwar ne gute Show geboten aber es is nichts weiter passiert" ich entspanne mich wieder und versuche den Moment der Geborgenheit zu genießen. Wenn nur nich dieses allzu bekannte pochen in meinem Kopf wär... Ich hasse es einen Kater zu haben und nen Filmriss hab ich auch noch.

„... wars noch schlimm gestern?" Ich kneife meine Augen zu in der Hoffnung die Kopfschmerzen sind schon bald Geschichte.

Effy kichert „für uns nicht... aber Emily konnte nicht aufhören uns anzustarren. Du kannst richtig mies sein... Naomi" eine ihrer Hände lässt meine los um mir über den Arm zu streichen „ich erspar die Einzelheiten... Nachttisch"

Zuerst runzle ich fragend die Stirn bis mir klar wird, was sie meint. Ich drehe meinen Kopf so weit bis ich auf den Nachttisch schauen kann und entdecke zwei Schmerztabletten und ein großes Glas Wasser. Gierig und ohne mich ordentlich hinzusetzen greife ich nach dem Glas, nehme eine anständige Menge des Wassers in meinen Mund, schiebe die Tabletten hinterher, werfe meinen Kopf mit Schwung zurück und zwinge die Flüssigkeit mitsamt den Schmerzhemmern meine Speiseröhre runter. Ich hasse Tabletten schlucken. _Gut wenn man seine Manieren vergisst _Ironie is immer gut. „danke Eff... für alles"

Ein weiteres Mal wandert ihre Hand meinen Arm rauf und wieder runter, die Geste sagt mir 'schon Okay'. Zufriedengestellt lass ich mich nieder. Ich hab alle Zeit der Welt um über alles nachzudenken... fast... alle Zeit der Welt. Genug um mir diese Momente zu gönnen jedenfalls.

.

.

.

Allein wache ich wieder auf. Effy is weg. Die Nüchternheit erschlägt mich förmlich. Kein Alkohol, keine Medikamente, keine Drogen in meinem Blutkreislauf. Kotzen könnte ich. Ich drehe mich ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben. Schlafen... Schlaf. Alles was ich will, ist zurück in meine Traumwelt zu fliehen... weg von dem was war, weg von jenem was geschehen wird. Kann man seinem Leben entkommen? Diese Frage hab ich mir schon oft gestellt und ich weiß, es geht nicht, nicht ohne gewisse Risiken einzugehen. Abgeschlossenes Kapitel. Emily sollte eines dieser abgeschlossenen Kapitel sein, doch sie ist es nicht und ich vermute, sie wird es nie sein können. Egal wie sehr ich mir wünsche, die Vergangenheit zu vergessen, sie verfolgt mich, bis in den Abgrund, in jenem, in wessen meine Seele gefangen gehalten wird. Pech schwarz und eiskalt. Meine Hände verkrampfen sich. Was für ne Scheiße. Bilder von Emily und der Nacht zuvor schießen vor mein geistiges Auge. Wie konnte ich nur derartig dumm sein? So sehr ich auch liegen bleiben will, ich darf nicht. Aufgerichtet, überfordert mit allem um mich herum, wandert mein Blick wieder auf den Nachttisch, auf welchem mein Handy liegt. _„Ruf Katie an" _„Ruf Katie an" ich wiederhole ihre Worte laut und realisiere... dass sie das wirklich gesagt hatte. Nun so ist es nun mal, wenn man nicht mehr weiß, wo einem der Kopf steht, was war und was nicht. Ich tu was sie sagt. Mit einer eigenartigen Last auf meiner Lunge durchsuche ich meine Kontaktliste, meine Suche endet schnell, zu schnell und bevor ich es weiß halte ich das Mobiltelefon an mein Ohr, lausche dem rauschen, den regelmäßigen Pieptönen. Es gibt kein zurück mehr, mein letzter Gedanke.

Ein klick, das Freizeichen verstummt „Hallo?" verbunden. Sie hört sich gestresst an, ich grinse, denn sie hat sich schon immer gestresst angehört, wenn sie Anrufe entgegen genommen hat. Ob Katie sich wohl sehr verändert hat? „Verdammte... Hallo? Antworte Arschgesicht oder du wirst mich kennenlernen!"

„H-" Mir bleibt das Wort im Hals stecken, ein räuspern, jetzt müsste es besser gehen „Hey, ich glaub nicht, dass ich das muss."

Stille... ein Moment der Verwirrung eventuell „Ah eh ja?" Bestätigung.

„hmhm... lang her Katie... erinnerst du dich? Du hast mich aufgenommen, die Außenseiterin" mein Herz schlägt zu laut, ich kann mich kaum konzentrieren.

Ein knistern, hat sie aufgelegt? Die Antwort kommt schnell genug, nein. „Ja und dann hast du mich verlassen, mir das Herz gebrochen und mich verlassen. Es tut gut deine Stimme zu hören... Naoms"

Absolut nicht, was ich erwartet hatte. Ich weiß nicht genau was sie meint, ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, wie sie so ruhig und gelassen reden kann. „Du fehlst mir"

„Warum jetzt? Warum meldest du dich erst jetzt?" Verletzlich, sie hört sich komplett verletzt an. Ist das wirklich Katie am anderen Ende der Leitung?

Ich lass sie nicht lange warten, Katie Fitch hat mehr als genug gewartet „Emily... sie hat mir deine Nummer gegeben und mich gebeten dich anzurufen. Manchmal ist es gut auf sie zu hören."

Ironisches Gelächter kommt durch den Hörer „ja manchmal."

„Es tut mir leid... dass ich mich von dir abgewendet hab... du warst immer meine beste Freundin Katie" ich weiß nicht mehr zu sagen.

„Du meine auch... wo bist du?" warum kommt mir das ganze so surreal vor?

Ich werfe die Decke von mir „bei Effy Stonem"

„Effy?" jetzt klingt sie wieder wie meine Katie, wie die Katie, die ich kenne, kannte „naja was auch immer, Naomi ich muss los, war... schön mal wieder was von dir zu hören, machs gut"

„WARTE! KATIE? Können wir uns nicht treffen? Irgendwann?"

„okay" Sie legt auf. Erleichterung bricht über mich herein. Ich schnappe nach Luft, als wäre es das letzte mal.

.

.

.

_Dunkelheit, überall. Keine Fenster, keine Türen, kalte Betonwände. Atmen, der steinige Boden inhaliert meinen Sauerstoff. Ich versuche mich vorzutasten, nach irgendwas zu greifen, doch ich greife ins Leere. Ins nichts. „hallo?" ängstlich, schwächlich klingt meine Stimme. Unkontrollierbar. Die Urangst der menschlichen Rasse verschlingt mich. Ich setze mich hin, umarme meine Beine, dann... Schritte, von allen Seiten. Ein Licht, es gleicht einem Blitz, geht auf und verglüht. „Naomi?" Emily? Meine Augen versuchen sich der Dunkelheit anzupassen, ohne Erfolg. „Emily?" höre ich mich sagen. Keine Antwort, das bedrohliche klacken kommt näher, immer näher. „Du gehörst jetzt zu uns" im Chor sprechen sie. Ash und Jess. Ich wage es nicht meinen Mund noch einmal zu öffnen. Plötzlich, Stille. Was is hier los? „mein Herz hast du gebrochen, warum?" Wieder ein Lichtstreifen und ich meine Katies Gesicht zu sehen oder war es Emilys? Warum? Katies Herz gebrochen? Emily brach meines. Eisig. Etwas reißt mich zurück auf meine Beine, ich stehe. Im Mittelpunkt des Raumes. Die schwarze Fratze starrt mich an, ein Wimmern. Mit einem Mal wird es Hell, geblendet, ein Schwarm von Geräuschen, betäubt. Zu Hell. Ich blinzle, zu groß ist die Angst zurück in die Finsternis zurückgerissen zu werden. Langsam aber Sicher erkenne ich Konturen, Silhouetten jener, die mich zu dem gemacht haben, was ich heute bin. Ich drehe mich, versuche ihnen zu entkommen, es gelingt mir nicht, sie haben mich umzingelt, greifen nach mir. Ich will hier raus! _

„WOHA! WAS ZUM?" Super... ich bin mal wieder klitschnass. Mein Hirn platzt gleich, zumindest fühlt es sich so an. Wenigstens muss ich mir nicht die Mühe machen mich hinzusetzen, ich hocke hier nämlich schon rum. Widerlicher Traum. Sowas nenn ich nen krassen Scheiß. Mein Uralter Wecker verrät mir, dass es kurz nach 2 ist und eigentlich bin ich hundemüde, aber ich hab keine Lust mir dieses von meinem eigenen Gehirn zusammengestellte Geflecht aus Rotz erneut anzutun. Ich hab wohl keine andere Wahl, mit ein wenig Geschick schwinge ich meinen schlappen Körper aus dem Bett. Ein Schreck überkommt mich. Der Laut der knarschenden Matratze oder mehr des Lattenrostes hat mich für einen Augenblick ausm Konzept gebracht. Memo an mich selbst: neuen Lattenrost plus Matratze besorgen. Meine nassen Klamotten streife ich mir mühelos vom Leib, als mich meine einladende Duschkabine begrüßt. Kalt geduscht, frisch angezogen und mit Augenrändern, dass ich einem Waschbär Konkurrenz machen könnte, schreite ich praktisch aus meinem Wohnraum, auf den Korridor. Das Licht ist gedämmt, eine der Glühbirnen scheint nen Wackler zu haben, da sie ständig aus und wieder an geht (Ich frage mich sowieso, warum hier keine Halogenröhren hängen. Schon Mal was von 'Intelligentem Licht' gehört?). Naja was solls. Der Gang kommt mir endlos lang vor und dennoch bin ich schneller an meinem Ziel angekommen als ich zunächst angenommen hatte. Paradox. Auch die Bibliothek ist beleuchtet. Mein Gott! Strom sparen ist hier wohl ein Fremdwort, wenn das meine Mutter wüsste. Nicht auszudenken, was das für ein Spektakel gäbe. Ich krall mir das erst beste Buch, setze mich auf einen der Holzstühle, normalerweise würde ich einen der deutlich bequemeren Sessel aussuchen, aber ich will nicht einschlafen, also bevorzuge ich heute... Nacht... einen der Hinternplätter. 'Wie wirklich ist die Wirklichkeit?' fragt mich der Buchtitel, was mich zum schmunzeln bringt... diese Ironie. Ich beginne zu lesen, die Zeit fließt an mir vorbei, bis ich wahrnehme, wie jemand die Tür öffnet. _Welcher Spinner, okay, welcher andere Spinner treibt sich mitten in der Nacht, oder ist es schon früh am Morgen? Hier rum? _Kritisch spicke ich über den Buchrand. Falscher Film, oder... sehr schlechter Film. Jeden hätte ich erwartet... einen Unbekannten, Effy, sogar Cook, wäre rein vom denken her logischer gewesen als die. Schnell starre ich zurück auf die Seite, bin kurz vorm beten, dass sie mich nicht sieht, aber wem mache ich was vor? Wie ist es Möglich, die einzige Person, die sich mit einem im selben Raum befindet, nicht nicht zu sehen? Richtig, gar nicht. Wie erwartet, steht sie binnen weniger Sekunden hinter mir, schaut mir über die Schulter. Ich kann ihr Parfum riechen, es ist das Gleiche, dass ich früher immer so gern an ihr hatte. Zugegebener Maßen, vernebelt es mir noch zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt die Gedanken. „Die Wirklichkeit ist subjektiv" ihre Stimme ist heiser, wie immer.

„Was du nicht sagst. Wie wäre es, wenn du deinen unwirklichen, wirklichen und versteh mich nicht falsch, recht knackigen doch falschen Arsch, verzeih den anstößigen Ausdruck, Richtung entgegengesetzt von mir bewegst?" der war gut, der war gut oder? Selbstzufrieden werfe ich einen Blick über meine Schulter um das etwas verwirrte Gesicht von Emily zu sehen.

Sie zuckt mit den Achseln „tut mir Leid, aber ich muss dich wohl oder übel enttäuschen" Die kleine Rothaarige setzt sich neben mich und ich werfe ich meinen 'what the fuck?' Ausdruck zu, was sie allerdings weniger zu stören scheint. „Weißt du, ich weiß, warum du mit Effy rumgemacht hast und ja, du hast mir weh getan, aber das Ä-"

„gut!" Ich lege mein Buch beiseite „gut, denn ob du's glaubst oder nich, ich werde dich schon losbekommen und vertrau mir, ich schaff das auch" Es ist nicht gerade von Vorteil, dass sie mir in die Augen sieht, es wäre bedenklich, wenn sie die Zweifel erkennen würde. Alles oder nichts.

„Das Ändert nichts, du wirst mich nicht los und ich denke, du weißt das genau so gut wie ich auch. Eine Münze hat immer zwei Seiten, ein Herz immer zwei Hälften, du... du bist meine andere Seite, meine zweite Hälfte, das wirst du noch erkennen." ein verschmitztes lächeln formt sich auf ihrem perfekten... EH! Asymmetrischen Gesichts.

„AAWW, nein, wie süß" ich verstelle meine Stimme und mach große Kulleraugen, bevor ich die Bombe platzen lasse „komm schon Emily, wie lang hast du an dem Spruch gearbeitet? Tage oder Wochen?"

„Das war mein erster Gedanke, aber okay, sei nur sarkastisch und beleidigend. Ich werds schon aushalten" Emily lächelt jetzt voll und ganz. Ich halt den Mund. „hm" sie kichert kurz „unsere ersten Male liefen irgendwie immer schief, erinnerst du dich?" sie schaut nach oben als könne sie an der Decke einen Film ablaufen sehen, ich antworte ihr nicht, verschränke stattdessen abwehrend meine Arme. „Unser erster Kuss..."

„der nicht wirklich einer war?" will ja nur wissen, ob sie meint, was ich denke, was sie meint. Oder so.

Emily nickt „genau... wir waren bei mir und haben nen Film geschaut, der Strom ist ausgefallen und du hast dich panisch an mich geklammert, was mir nichts ausgemacht hat, weil ich es immer genossen hab dich nah bei mir zu haben." sie macht eine Atempause, ich könnte sie unterbrechen, okay das ist gelogen. Ich will sie unterbrechen, KANN aber nicht. „Es war stockdunkel und ich sagte 'warte vielleicht is es nur der Sicherungskasten', dann wollte ich aufstehen, du hast mich nich gelassen, hast mich zurückgezogen und im Null Komma Nichts, lag ich auf dir drauf, mit meiner linken Mundhälfte auf deiner rechten."

Ich kann mir das lachen nicht verkneifen, als die Bilder zurück in meinen Kopf schießen und ich verfluche mich dafür. Aber was noch schlimmer ist, ist, dass ich mich nicht zurückhalten kann und die folgenden Worte aus meinem Mund weichen „als wir das erste Mal mit einander geschlafen haben, wars auch nich besser"

Emily grinst und ich weiß nicht, ob es ein triumphierendes oder ein unterlegenes Grinsen darstellt „hm ja... stimmt..."

„wer vergisst schon den Kaugummi vorher raus zunehmen" alles was ich will, ist sie verärgern.

Sie lehnt sich auf ihre Hand bevor sie weiter spricht „Ich hatte es eilig und ich werde nie den Morgen danach vergessen"

FB:

Ich hatte vor ca. neun Stunden den besten Sex der Welt gehabt und saß am Esstisch mit meiner Mum und Emily. Der Tee war lauwarm, was bedeutete, dass Gina schon länger wach war. „also... Ihr beiden..." Meine Mutter erhob das Wort und ich war mir noch nicht sicher, was sie zu sagen hatte „also-"

„was gibt's mum?" unterbrach ich sie mit angehobener Augenbraue .

Sie rollte ihre Augen und sagte dann, vollkommen ungehemmt „wenn ihr das nächste Mal 'Spaß' habt, dann bitte, BITTE achtet darauf, dass ihr den verdammten Kaugummi raus nehmt. Ihr könnt euch garnich vorstellen, was das für eine Arbeit ist, das klebrige Zeug aus der Bettwäsche heraus zu bekommen UND... seid ein wenig leiser wenn es möglich ist, ich konnte kaum ein Auge zumachen und die gebrochene Latte vom Lattenrost ersetzt du selbst, meine Tochter."

Gleichzeitig schauten wir uns an, braune Augen trafen blaue und mit einem Mal verschwand die Peinlichkeit, die Entblößung. Unbeschwertes Lachen erfüllte den Raum.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey... also erstma vieelen dank für eure reviews, ihr seid SUUUPI!... freu mich wie sau, wenns euch nach wie vor gefällt =) und ich bin für jede rückmeldung mehr als nur dankbar... ihr dürft euch also gedrückt fühlen … in dem chap jetzt passiert naja nich sonderlich viel ABER im nächsten dafür um so mehr, promised... have fun =D **

* * *

><p>Emily schaut mich verträumt an und ich weiß, dass sie die Erinnerung wie ich abgerufen hat. <em>Verdammt. <em>Ich steh auf, wie von etwas gestochen. So kann sie nicht mit mir umgehn. „Du hast es nicht vergessen..." Der Rotschopf klingt hoffnungsvoll, doch diese Hoffnung weiß ich zu vertreiben.

Ich schüttle den Kopf „wie könnte ich? Wie könnte ich irgendetwas vergessen? Die letzten Jahre waren die Hölle, ich hab kein Bock den ganzen scheiß noch einmal zu durchleben. Machs gut"

Keine zwei Schritte später, merke ich, wie ihre Hand mein Handgelenk umklammert, mich zurückzieht. Mein Blick kann nur als bösartig beschrieben werden. Was fällt ihr ein? „Naomi... Bitte!" Sie sieht mich flehend an, auf eine Art und Weise, die mir fast das Herz zerreißt.

Mit Wucht zieh ich meinen Arm weg, löse mich von ihr „Fass mich nicht an! Hörst du? Nie wieder!"

„was kann ich tun? Sag mir einfach nur, was ich machen soll! Alles... ich würde alles für dich geben" Sie klingt genauso wie sie aussieht.

„Du kannst nichts tun oder sagen... Wir" ich deute zwischen uns hin und her „sind Geschichte"

Emily schüttelt den Kopf „Nein... Ich kann dich nicht einfach loslassen... nicht schon wieder! Verstehst du?"

Ich laufe rückwärts, vergrößere den Abstand zwischen uns „Du verstehst nicht, es is aus, sieh's ein... Du bist Schuld"

„Ich würde alles für dich machen Naomi! Wenn es in meiner Macht läge, würde ich dir die Sterne vom Himmel holen. Mein letztes Hemd würde ich geben, wenn ich dich wieder hätte! Alles... ich würde über Leichen gehen, dem Tod ins Gesicht lachen..." um so mehr sie spricht um so heiserer hört sie sich an.

Mittlerweile steh ich mit dem Rücken an der Tür, die zurück führt. _Leere Worte, nichts als leere Worte. _Herausfordernd breiten sich meine Arme aus, mit den Handflächen nach oben „Beweise es" ich verlasse die Bibliothek und geh auf direktem Wege zurück in mein Zimmer.

Als ich endlich die Stabilität und Sicherheit meiner Tür an meinem Rücken spüre, sinke ich langsam zu Boden. Emily hat mich nie wirklich geliebt und ich weiß das und trotzdem, muss ich jedes Mal befürchten, dass sie mich doch wieder in ihren Bann zieht, zurück in den Himmel, damit ich wenige Augenblicke später wieder fallen kann. Ich hasse das, ich hasse es, wie sie mich kontrollieren, steuern kann. Langsam komm ich mir vor wie Buffy, die sich ständig mit ihren Dämonen auseinander setzen muss, nur dass ich nur einen hab, Emily, okay zwei Emily und meinen Kopf. Mein Handy vibriert und lässt mich zusammenzucken, ich hol das drecks Ding aus meiner Hosentasche und seh, dass ich eine neue Nachricht hab. Katie. Bevor ich die Sms öffne, schau ich auf die Uhr und seh, dass es kurz nach 6 ist. Wie zum Teufel konnten vier Stunden so schnell vergehen und seit wann steht Katie so früh auf? Zögernd lass ich die Nachricht auf meinem Bildschirm erscheinen.

**Hey Naoms... Heute 16 Uhr vorm Sportplatz xK**

Katie is auch hier? Das wird alles immer kurioser. Egal.

.

.

.

Meine Kurse hab ich heute schnell hinter mich gebracht. Emily und Cook waren in Psychologie nicht anwesend. Vermutlich gibt's keinen Zusammenhang, doch irgendwie will ich das nicht ganz glauben. Auf direktem Wege geh ich zurück in mein Zimmer, zieh mich geschwind um und mach mich auf den Weg um Katie zu treffen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich mich verhalten soll. Soll ich sie umarmen? Zuwinken? Mit dem Kopf nicken? Ihre Hand schütteln? (okay letzteres schließe ich aus, das wäre... mehr als nur peinlich) Was soll ich sagen? Wie wird sie aussehen? Ob sie sich sehr verändert hat? Für welche Haarfarbe sie sich wohl entschieden hat? Warum hab ICH ihr das Herz gebrochen? Aus welchem Grund hat sie so eigenartig reagiert, als sie erfahren hat, dass ich bei Effy war? Fragen über Fragen, die mir unsortiert durch den Kopf wandern und ich kann sie nicht zum schweigen bringen. Meine Mum sagte mir mal, dass man seine Gedanken auch mal abschalten soll, damit man zur Ruhe kommen kann und sich besser konzentrieren kann. Danke dafür Gina, hättest mir auch sagen können, wie das funktionieren soll? Meine Gedanken sind nicht abschaltbar. Vor allem gerade in diesen letzten Minuten bevor ich Katie wieder seh. Es wird schon gut gehen oder? Ich mein, sie war mal meine beste Freundin, obwohl ich nicht wirklich weiß warum, aber sie war es. Hab ich mein Licht ausgeschaltet? Hoffentlich... Stromrechnungen müssen nicht überflüssig hoch sein. Der Sportplatz ist nicht mehr all zu weit weg, ich kann schon ein paar Leute sehn, sie lassen sich noch nicht großartig voneinander entscheiden, bis auf die Größen und die Haarlängen. Was wenn Katie jetzt kurze Haare hat? Und ich sie gar nicht wieder erkenne. Schwachsinn! Katie kurze Haare? Das wäre absurd, außerdem sieht sie immer noch aus wie Emily. Zumindest mehr oder weniger. Oh Gott ich bin gleich da, nur noch wenige Meter. Vor Nervosität zünde ich mir mit zitternden Händen ne Fluppe an, schau dabei nach unten. Mein Blick hebt sich wieder und da steht sie. Der ältere Fitch Zwilling hat dunkelbraune Haare, die sie offen trägt (könnte ihre natürliche Haarfarbe sein), soweit ich sehen kann, nur dezent Make-up aufgelegt und auch ihr Kleidungsstil hat sich von (krass ausgedrückt) mega nuttig zu fast schon elegant verändert. Weißes Top, das weniger Dekolleté zeigt als für Katie üblich, schwarzer Rock der bis zu ihren Knien geht und... Highheels, was auch sonst? „Katie!"

Ich zieh noch Mal an meiner Ziggi. Sie lächelt, läuft mir entgegen und noch bevor mein Gehirn sich für eine angemessene Begrüßung entscheiden kann umarmt sie mich. Fester als je zuvor und sie scheint nicht loslassen zu wollen. Es ist fast schon so, als müsse sie sich vergewissern, dass ich nicht wieder abhaue, aber das werde ich nicht. Sie riecht nach... Mexx Black... das selbe Parfum,

das ich auch schon getragen hab und Teilweise immer noch trage und nach... Katie. „Naoms" Sie flüstert und ich kann mir ein lächeln nicht verkneifen, ihr lispeln ist nicht zu überhören. Wir lösen uns voneinander und betrachten uns gegenseitig genauer, sie sieht gut aus. Ja sie hat schon immer gut ausgesehen, aber irgendwie sieht sie besser aus als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Wenn sie nur der Zwilling gewesen wäre, der mein Herz gestohlen hatte. „Du siehst gut aus"

„danke, du siehst besser aus" ich grinse, sie erwiderts. „wie kommts, dass du... ich mein... du weißt schon hier bist..."

Sie zuckt mit den Achseln „ich wollte dich sehn, außerdem muss ich Emily noch ein paar Sachen vorbeibringen" Mir fällt erst jetzt die schwarze Umhängetasche auf.

Ich nicke und zieh eine Augenbraue hoch „Du kommst also wieder mit Ems" _FUCK _ich räuspere mich und geb vor zu Husten „Emily klar?"

Sie schmunzelt, erinnert mich an Effy und antwortet mir dann „Jopp, seitdem du weg warst, hat sie sich verändert weißt du? Sie is von Jess weg, ich hab ihr den Rücken gestärkt und sie hat sich... gebessert. Sie is meine Emsy"

„Schön zu hören... also... dass ihr euch wieder versteht. AU!" verdammt! Ich hatte die Kippe zwischen meinen Fingern vergessen und hab mich glorreich verbrannt. Ich schüttle die Hand, der Glimmstängel fliegt auf den Boden und ich fang an wie ne fünfjährige an meinen Fingern zu lutschen.

Katie lacht, zieht mir die Hand vom Gesicht weg und pustet „warum wusste ich, dass das passieren würde?"

Auch ich muss lachen und schüttle den Kopf „Ich halt, Tollpatsch, immer noch"

Sie zwinkert mir zu und lässt meine Hand wieder los „ich muss gleich wieder los, aber Naoms? Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Abend was trinken gehen? Ich weiß, es is unter der Woche und du musst morgen wieder pauken aber... wir haben uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehn."

Ich lass es mir kurz durch den Kopf gehen, keine voreiligen Entschlüsse mehr. „hm... nur wir beide? „

Katie schaut seitlich nach oben, runzelt dabei die Stirn „mmmh... mal schaun... Was hältst du davon, wenn ich meine Leute einlade und du deine? Falls uns langweilig wird und oder wir uns auf die Nerven gehen?" Als könnte das passieren, naja... Ich nicke einwilligend und lächle. „Okay... dann bis heute Abend, beziehungsweise bis später, um 8 wieder hier?"

„Um 8 wieder hier" Wir umarmen uns zum Abschied und ich kanns kaum erwarten sie heute Abend wieder zu sehen, schließlich hab ich nach wie vor einen Haufen an unbeantworteten Fragen. Ich stelle eine kleine Liste zusammen, während ich den eben gegangen Weg zurück wandere. 1. Cook und Effy einladen (die beiden könnten Schwung reinbringen und Effy rettet mich, falls Emily kommt, was sein könnte, da Katie und Emily jetzt wieder ein Herz und eine Seele sind) 2. Noch mal Duschen (ich fühl mich wie n Misthaufen) 3. Aufbrezeln (Effy braucht was zu gucken... nicht Emily! Effy!) und 4. … nicht zu spät kommen. Ich hab n gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.


	9. Chapter 9

**Da hatte jemand den richtigen riecher XD jopp unsere KFF is genial... meistens^^ sorry, dass es ma wieder so lang gedauert hat... mega stress in der schule grad (muss gute 2 jahre franz nachholen und das is nich sooo einfach wie ich dachte -.-) nja für die lange wartezeit n längeres chap =D **

* * *

><p>Frisch geduscht und mit meinen lieblings Klamotten bekleidet steh ich vor meinem Spiegel und betrachte das Ergebnis. Ich muss sagen, ich bin zufrieden. Die dunkle Jeans is mittlerweile enger, was allerdings am waschen liegen muss, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, zieh ich mein weißes Shirt hoch und seh, dass mein Bäuchlein immer noch die Konturen meiner Bauchmuskeln zeigt... check. Mit ein bisschen Elan zieh ich mein Shirt wieder runter. Cook und Effy wissen schon Bescheid, alles was ich jetzt noch zu tun hab, is mich auf den Weg zu Katie zu machen. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf die Uhr... 5 Minuten verbleibend bis ich los muss. Ein, zwei Spritzer Parfum, Make-up Überprüfung und eine letzte Übersicht über mein Erscheinungsbild und ich kann mich auf die Socken machen. Fast schon erschreckend, dass ich so euphorisch bin. Also schnapp ich mir meine schwarze Tasche, schmeiß meine Kippen rein, mein Handy und was eine Frau sonst noch so braucht und schon bin ich draußen. „Hey Naomi!"<p>

_Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt _„Hi Kieran, wo brennts?" ich lächle, ein falsches Lächeln.

„Nichts weiter, aber hör mal... deine letzte Ausarbeitung, du weißt schon, die über die Narzisstische Persönlichkeitsstörung"

Ich unterbreche ihn, ich habs eilig... fuck's sake „ja was is damit?"

„Ausgezeichnete Arbeit, aber" er überlegt.

Genervt rolle ich meine Augen „Ich bin lediglich mehr auf die Persönlichkeitsstörung im Jugendalter eingegangen, weil man sie dort besonders gut feststellen kann, die Entstehung fängt bereits im Kindesalter statt, wenn Sie mich entschuldigen" Kurz und knapp, aber er wird's wohl verstanden haben. Ich lauf weiter und weiter... und... weiter bis ich PÜNKTLICH … okay überpünktlich um 10 vor 8 am Sportplatz stehe.

.

.

.

5 Minuten später kann ich 4 Personen, die auf mich zutrotten, erkennen. Die Sonne blendet mich, doch ich meine 3 weibliche und eine männliche Person zu sehen. Da fallen mir nur zwei Konstellationen ein, entweder: Katie, Emily, Panda und Thomas oder Katie, Emily, Effy und Cook. Keine der beiden erweist sich als korrekt. Es sind Katie, Emily, Effy und Freddy. „Hi Naomi" Effy kommt ist die erste, die auf mich zukommt (Gott sei dank).

„Hey..." Effy's kalte Lippen berühren meine Wange bevor ihre schlanken Arme mich umarmen. „Alles fit?"

Die Brünette zwinkert mir nur zu und lässt mir die Möglichkeit die anderen ebenfalls mittels einer Umarmung zu begrüßen... alle außer Emily, ihr bringe ich bewusst nur ein Kopfnicken entgegen. „Cook und die anderen treffen uns dort"

Meine Brauen ziehen sich zusammen „wo? Ihr wisst schon wo wir hingehn?"

„Lass dich überraschen, ich dachte ich such uns mal das beste vom Besten aus" Warum verwundert mich das nich? Katie trifft immer die Entscheidung wo's hingeht. Ich lächle meine ehemalige beste Freundin an und nicke. „okay ihr Langweiler, dann lasst und aufbrechen"

Gesagt, getan. Effy, Freddy und Emily laufen hinter Katie und mir. Ich weiß nichts zu sagen, ich weiß nur, dass die Stille so langsam unangenehm wird umso erleichterter bin ich wenn Katie sie unterbricht „Süße du siehst heut richtig zum anbeißen aus" sie kichert und ich steig ein.

„danke du siehst auch nich schlecht aus... wie könntest du auch" ich seh zu ihr rüber und seh Katie's grinsendes Gesicht.

„willst du mich anmachen oder sagst du das, weil ich ausseh wie mein Schatten hinter uns? Ich weiß ich bin heiß" sie sieht zwar nicht Ernst aus, aber ich könnte wetten, sie hat's ernst gemeint.

Ich ignorier die Frage, wir wissen beide die Antwort, stattdessen frag ich „wir laufen zur Bahn richtig?"

Sie nickt „sieht so aus"

Wenn ich wüsste wohin wir gehen, dann könnt ich mich auch drauf einstellen, das scheint meine liebe Katie aber nich zu blicken... naja sie is eben auf sich fixiert, zumindest meistens. Die Frage warum Emily und die anderen so leise hinter uns herlatschen hat sich mir auch schon aufgetan. Von Effy bin ichs gewohnt, die Gute is nie besonders laut, Freddy is auch immer zurückhaltend, aber Emily? Naja is ja auch egal. Der Bahnhof is wie immer gefüllt mit, Achtung Wortwitz, abgefüllten Personen. Einer der Penner pisst schon runter auf die Schienen. Ganz ehrlich, solchen Leuten gehört die Fresse poliert. Katie merkt wohl wie ich mich innerlich aufrege und nimmt meine Hand. „Chill, unsere Bahn is schon am einfahren" Tatsache. Wenige Sekunden später sitzen wir alle im letzten Abteil, Effy kramt ne Flasche Wodka aus ihrer Tasche, nimmt nen Schluck und gibt sie an Freddy weiter. Er sieht sie zuerst fragend an bevor er selbst daran nippt. Irgendwie is Freddy selbst ne Flasche, bei dem Gedanken muss ich grinsen. Ich erwische mich, wie ich zu Emily rüber seh und ich bin mir sicher, wir dachten das selbe, denn ich kann ein verkniffenes grinsen erkennen.

Fuck. Ich war so auf Emily beschränkt, dass ich nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Freddy mir die Flasche entgegen gehalten hat, bis er mir das Teil schließlich gegen den Arm geschwenkt hatte. Meine Augenlider blinzeln automatisch und ich hör mich selbst noch sagen „sorry... war grad in Gedanken versunken" ohne weiter zu überlegen nehm ich die Flasche an mich und lass die Flüssigkeit meine Speiseröhre herunter laufen. Eigentlich ist es ne Schande, wie gut das tut, aber was soll ich machen? Emily und ihre falsche Art macht mich echt fertig. Katie hätte sie echt nich einladen brauchen. Die Flasche macht die Runde, einmal, zweimal, dreimal bis ich das Zählen aufhöre, beziehungsweise aufgebe. „sind wir gleich da?" okay ich bin aufjeden Fall schon ein wenig angetrunken, ob's den anderen auch so geht, werd ich wohl noch früh genug feststellen.

Effy und Katie tauschen einen Blick aus, einen eigenartigen Blick, ich wüsste zu gern, was der bedeutet hat, bevor Effy den Mund aufmacht „ja... nächste Haltestelle"

Okay das is vorerst genug Info. Mich soll n Pferd treffen, wenn ich mich irre, doch ich denke nicht, dass ich falsch liege. Irgendwie ist die Stimmung von leicht und locker zu verbissen transformiert und wieder wüsste ich gern was eigentlich abgeht. Emily ist gerade aufgestanden, sie hält die Wodey in der Hand und nimmt nach und nach kleine Schlückchen, Katie und Effy sehen sich verstohlen an und jedes Mal, wenn sich ihre Augen treffen schauen sie peinlich berührt weg, Freddy, der mir sowieso wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vorkommt (oder bin ich das?) starrt Emily's Rücken an als wolle er sie durchbohren oder in sie hineinsehen. _Blöde Idee Freddster, Emily Fitch __ist wie gefährliches Gift, tödlich und undurchschaubar. Du merkst erst im letzten Moment, dass du vergiftet wurdest und kannst nichts dran ändern. _Ich steh selbst auch auf, gelangweilt von den Menschen um mich herum. Meine Beine tragen mich, bis ich hinter Emily steh und ihr ohne sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu berühren die fast leere Flasche wegnehm, um noch ein bisschen von dem Rest zu ergattern. Der Rotschopf dreht ihren Kopf und sieht mich beinahe fassungslos an. Ich zucke mit den Achseln „Was?" muss ich mich jetzt Rechtfertigen oder was?

Nichts, sie bewegt sich kein Stück weiter, die einzigen Bewegungen stammen vom leichten schaukeln der Bahn. „Naomi..." _„Nächster Halt Stadtmitte, ausstieg in Fahrtrichtung links" _die nette Sprechanlagen Dame unterbricht Emily, die Bahn wird langsamer und dann stoppt der Bastard, der das gigantische Ding steuert so abrupt, dass ich das Gleichgewicht verliere und letztendlich nach dem Nächstbesten greife, mich festklammere um nicht umzufallen. Naja es war das Nächstbeste, bis mein ach so super kluges Gehirn begreift, woran ich mich klammerte. Emily.

So schnell es geht lass ich sie los, stoß mich von ihr ab als hätte sie mich verbrannt. Ich bin derartig schnell von ihr weg, wie die Hand eines Kindes, welche gerade das erste Mal auf eine heiße Herdplatte gefasst hat. Reflexartig. „Sorry, der Penner hätte nich so beschissen bremsen müssen" Emily schaut mir nur nach als ich aus der Bahn aussteige, dicht gefolgt von meinen Kumpanen. Katie und Effy laufen nebeneinander, während Freddy versucht mit Emily auf einer Höhe zu laufen, ohne großen Erfolg wie es scheint, was mich angeht, Ich hab mich mit Absicht ein wenig zurückfallen lassen. 1. weiß ich nicht wo's hingeht und 2. will ich um jeden Preis vermeiden, dass ich Emily noch einmal zu Nahe komm. Die Straße auf der wir laufen ist mir bekannt, ich hab dennoch keinen blassen Schimmer, wo Katie geplant hat hinzugehn. Wir laufen und laufen und ich kanns kaum erwarten, bis wir dort sind. Die Stimmung ist unverändert angespannt, in solchen Momenten ist Cook perfekt. Der Junge, so vulgär er auch sein mag, versteht es, die Meute in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Wir gehen endlich in ne Seitenstraße, die kaum kleiner is als die Hauptstraße auf der wir bisher gewandert sind. Die Musik dröhnt mir entgegen und ich weiß, wir sind da. Ich kenn mich nich sonderlich gut aus mit den Charts oder... Party Musik, aber das dürfte Mr. Saxobeat heißen, bescheuerter Name. Ein ordentliches Gedränge ist am Eingang zu sehen, die Masse wird nach und nach aufgerissen, bis ein grinsender Cook auf uns zugerannt kommt.

_Scheiße _Der Kerl hat n mega Speed drauf noch bevor ich ihm ausweichen kann, kracht er mit vollem Kaliber gegen mich und wirft seine Arme um mich als wär ich sein Kuscheltier. „WOW Naomikins, du siehst heiß aus!"

„Cook lass mich los du Vollspaten... und begrüß die anderen!" Ich frag mich ernsthaft, warum ich heute sein Opfer sein muss. „COOK!"

Er geht n Schritt zurück und hebt seine Arme nach oben „schon gut Naomikins" Cook dreht sich rum, umarmt einen nach dem anderen, allerdings nicht ohne die Namen derjenigen, oder zumindest eine abgeänderte Form deren zu brüllen. Die Letzte is Emily „JO Emilio!" sein Arm liegt locker um sie und ich weiß nicht warum, aber am liebsten würd ich ihn dafür erwürgen. Cook führt uns durch die eben erwähnte Masse, der Türsteher lässt uns ohne weiteres rein und das is es. Verflucht... der Schuppen sieht unglaublich aus! Zwei, vielleicht auch drei Stockwerke, hier unten ist alles in ein blaues licht getaucht, mein weißes Shirt leuchtet blau vom Schwarzlicht. Ich bin beeindruckt, Katie hat Geschmack, das muss man ihr lassen. Wir gehen weiter, bis wir an einer Tischecke anhalten. Panda, Thomas und JJ sitzen am Platz.

„Abgefahren! Naomi, Emily!" Pandora springt auf und quetscht Emily und mich zusammen als sie uns in ihre Arme schließt „Gott, hab ich euch vermisst, ihr habt einiges verpasst. Surf n' turf hatte ich mir gar nicht so gut vorgestellt, aber es war whizzer! Scheiße und ihr? Ihr seid wohl immer noch voll verknallt und so... Thomas und ich sind auch noch voll am Start, auch wenn ich jetzt mehr arbeiten muss und Thommo immer öfter weg muss wegen seinen Geschäften"

Sie lässt uns endlich los, ich lächle sie so freundlich wie ich kann „hört sich super an Panda... aber Emily und ich sind nich zusammen, schon lang nich mehr" ich versuch echt die Gute nich anzuschnautzen.

„oh" das is alles was sie sagt, bevor sie sich wieder hinsetzt.

Unsere Kleine Gruppe gesellt sich zu den anderen. Cook verschwindet. Ich sitz zwischen Katie und Effy, Emily sitzt direkt vor mir, Freddy und JJ neben ihr. „Meiner Ansicht nach, wird das ein äußerst interessanter Abend, solch eine Gruppierung ergibt sich sehr selten in unseren Kreisen"

JJ hat vollkommen recht, mit dem was er grad gesagt hat „hast Recht JJ" ich lächle ihn an. Sichtlich erfreut über meine Reaktion, nickt er mir zu.

„kriegt euch ein" Katie's Hand landet auf meiner Schulter. „Wo bleibt Cook mit den Getränken?"

Effy legt ihre Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel „kommt gleich" die Brünette lehnt sich gegen mich und flüstert mir laut ins Ohr „Ich weiß, dass du's willst, kämpf nich dagegen an"

Ich hebe meine Augenbraue und schau Effy fragend an „was?"

„Emily" das is alles was sie mir zuflüstert, dann lehnt sie sich zurück.

Okay... Cook kommt mit nem fetten Tablett, welches er auf seinem Arm balanciert, wieder. Er stellt das Tablett auf m Tisch ab und verteilt die Getränke. Etliche Kurze, für jeden ein Long Drink und ein Bier. Wie er DAS wohl bezahlen will... Cook knallt sich neben Freddy „Okay meine heißen Bräute und abgefuckten Freunde, was haltet ihr von ner Runde „ich glaube nicht, dass du DAS tust?"

Panda kreischt begeistert los, während Katie, Effy, Emily und ich ratlos da sitzen. Alle anderen scheinen zu wissen, was das sein soll, doch die Begeisterung hält sich in Grenzen. „Was soll n das für n Spiel sein Cook?" Katie Fucking Fitch, ich liebe dich.

„nich dein Ernst!" Cook weitet seine Augen vor Enttäuschung „ojeee... okay... die Sache läuft folgendermaßen: Derjenige der dran is, dreht die Flasche" der verrückte hebt eine leere Bierflasche hoch und legt sie mitten auf den Tisch. „sobald der Flaschenhals auf jemanden zeigt, sagt der, der die Flasche gedreht hat, was er glaubt, was die andere Person nie tun würde, tut der Betreffende es, so muss der andere trinken, tut er es nicht, so muss der Feigling trinken. Verstanden?"

„ja du Versager... fangen wir an" Katie is die erste die dreht und es trifft mich. War ja soooo klar. Genervt roll ich meine Augen „Naomi... okay..." sie überlegt kurz „ich glaube nicht, dass du..." jetzt schaut Katie sich um „zu der Gruppe rüber gehst und eine von denen dazu kriegst mit dir rum zu machen"

Katie grinst mich so blöd an, dass ich die Herausforderung nur annehmen kann „bis gleich" Ich steh auf und lauf direkt auf den Tisch zu. Die Mädels schaun mich schon fragend an als ich meine Hände auf die Fläche des Tisches lege und mein Gewicht auf meine Arme verlagere „Hi" gott bin ich froh, dass ich angetrunken bin.

„hey?" Die Blondine links neben mir übernimmt die Rolle der Sprecherin.

Ich seh sie an und ehrlich gesagt, sieht sie gar nich mal so übel aus, eigentlich sehn alle ziemlich gut aus... wie n Haufen Cheerleader. Die Gruppe sieht ein wenig verwirrt aus, aber das is mir egal. „Sorry, dass ich störe... aber ich hab da n kleines Problem, seht ihr die Rothaarige da drüben?" Ich deute in die Richtung meiner Leute. Die Cheerleader nicken, ihre Aufmerksamkeit hab ich schon mal „ja... das is meine Ex und sie hat gewettet, dass mich eine andere niemals küssen würde und wenn eine von euch sich aufopfern würde, dann wär ich außerordentlich dankbar und spendiere jeder von euch n Getränk"

Ihre Reaktionen sind sichtlich unterschiedlich, die Brünette neben der Blondine steht auf „ich machs" das ging einfacher als ich gedacht hatte, innerlich freut sich der Teufel in mir. Sie legt ihre rechte Hand auf meine Schulter, während ihre linke meine Wange bedeckt. Meine Arme schlingen sich um ihre Taille und dann geht's los. Meine fresse! Die Frau küsst unglaublich, nicht so gut wie Emily... fuck... aber dennoch.

Als ich mich von ihr löse, hat sie ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen „danke"

„gern geschehn" sie öffnet ihre Augen „Gib mir deine Nummer, deinen Namen und du kannst die Getränke vergessen"

Ich beiß kurz auf meine Unterlippe „hast du n Stift?"

Eine kleine Asiatin der Gruppe tippt mich mit nem Kulli an, welchen ich dankend annehme. Wie angefordert schreib ich der attraktiven braunhaarigen meinen Namen und meine Nummer auf die Hand. Nach beendigung meines Meisterwerks schaut sie sich ihre Hand an, sieht mir in die Augen und lächelt „Alles klar Naomi, ich bin Amanda, nur so nebenbei"

Ich nicke grinsend „danke noch mal, bis dann" bevor ich mich verzieh, geb ich der Asiatin den Stift zurück, die gute sollte weniger make-up tragen...

Wenn ich zurück komme, jubelt Cook wie n bekloppter, Katie trinkt mit nem runzeln auf der Stirn, Panda kreischt „Naomi! Du geile Sau!", Thomas lächelt amüsiert, JJ stottert wirres Zeug vor sich her, Eff hat eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ihr Ausdruck zu bedeuten hat, Freddy schenkt mir keinerlei Beachtung, er ist auf Emily fixiert und Emily selbst... Emily sieht bleich aus. Richtig bleich, als hätte ihr jemand den Blutkreislauf unterbrochen. Ich setz mich wieder an meinen ursprünglichen Platz, quetsch mich zwischen Katie und Effy. „Alles klar Emsy?" Katie hat alles runtergeknallt und ihr scheint Emily's Erscheinung auch nicht entgangen zu sein.

Emily erhebt sich „ich... brauch ne Kippe".

Katie protestiert sofort „hey wir haben doch noch garnich richtig angefangen! Du kannst doch nich jetzt schon eine rauchen gehen" Ems schein- … Emily scheints nich zu jucken. Sie geht.

Ich zucke mit den Achseln „komisch hm?"

„ja KOMISCH!" Freddy der Spast macht mich blöd an, steht auf und rennt Emily hinterher. Idiot... so ein Arsch! Kann der sie nich in Frieden lassen?`

Wir sehen ihm kurz hinterer bis Effy den Mund auf macht „Katie's Ideen sind halt oftmals nich gerade die besten"

„Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen?" Katie's Stimme ist etwas lauter als notwendig, jetzt gibt's Stress „Kannst du verdammt noch mal auch normal reden? Und SAGEN was du meinst? Du pisst mich an! Echt!"

was geht JETZT? Ich komm mir vor wie im falschen Film, zuerst Emily, dann Freddy und jetzt die beiden? Die anderen sehn mindestens genauso geschockt aus wie ich. „Katie... das würde dir auch nich passen. Das letzte Mal als ich dir gesagt hab, was ich meine, da bist du abgehaun, also?"

„Wage es nicht noch ein Wort zu sagen!" Höre ich da Angst in Katie Fucking Fitch's Stimmlage?

Effy schmunzelt, sieht fast schon bösartig aus „sonst was? Angst dass deine kleinen Freunde..." sie hebt drohend ihre brauen.

Katie schlägt auf den Tisch „jetzt reichts! Wir unterhalten uns jetzt draußen!" Oh oh Mrs. Fitch in rage! Das kann was werden. Die eine Brünette zieht die andere gewaltsam von ihrem Sitzplatz weg und mich damit in Mitleidenschaft. Effy's Hintern hängt mir im Gesicht rum, bevor Katie es schafft sie endgültig raus zu manövrieren.

„Donnerwetter... was is denn daaaa los?" Panda unterbricht die aus Verblüffung entstandene Stille.

Thomas legt seinen Arm um sie, ich zucke nur mit den Achseln und ziehe meine Mundwinkel nach unten. Ein räuspern „nun ja... offensichtlich haben wir ein durch Romantik und Hormonen ausgelöstes, Dreiecks-Liebes-Debakel. Es ist relativ einfach zu verstehen, auch wenn der Laie involviert ist" JJ sieht mich kurz an _Hä? Laie? ICH? Ich bin doch kein Laie! Ich studiere _JJ redet weiter ohne Punkt und Komma... dieser... dieser... Klugscheißer! Mich als... pah. „folgendes hat sich eben zugetragen: Naomi die hier noch anwesend ist hat die Herausforderung Katie Fitchs angenommen und diese auch Erfolgreich absolviert Fitch die 2. war darüber alles andere als erfreut da sie nach wie vor noch starke Gefühle für unsere Casanovarin hat ihre Kurzschlussreaktion war dann die Flucht daraufhin hat sich Effy verpflichtet gefühlt jemanden zu suchen der Schuld an der Situation hat in diesem überaus komplexen und mir nicht ganz einleuchtenden Fall Katie welche sich wiederum gekränkt fühlte und durch eine vermutlich bereits schon lange zurückliegende Auseinandersetzung-"

_Unterbrechen! Jetzt!_ „JJ! Erstens! Sauerstoff? Vergiss nich zu atmen! Ich glaub wir habens verstanden. Außerdem..." ja ich habs nich vergessen „was heißt denn hier Laie? Ich studiere" Cook klopft auf JJ's Schulter.

Mr. Jones ist entweder leicht aufgebracht oder einfach nur überrascht „eh... tschuldigung war nicht so gemeint, ich meinte nur... du … ich meinte-"

Ich unterbreche ihn ein weiteres Mal „lass gut sein JJ... die Lage is ja schon zugespitzt genug"

„Solltest du nicht mal nach Ems schaun?" wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann is das das erste mal, dass Thomas mich direkt anspricht am heutigen Abend... oder?

Panda pflichtet ihm bei „ja Naoms... Emsy war ziemlich fertig und Fredds... ich weiß nich ob das so tollorös is, wenn der bei ihr is... er nervt sie schon die ganze Zeit und naja... du weißt schon" _wah? Tollorös? _

Würd mich jetzt echt gern im Spiegel sehn, ich muss echt verballert gucken „eeh... „

„Meine sozialen Fähigkeiten sind eigentlich nicht gut ausgebildet aber du solltest echt gehen..." war klar, dass sowas noch von JJ kommen musste.

Ich heben meine Arme, gebe mich geschlagen „schon gut Leute... ich brings in Ordnung" mich drehts immer noch ein wenig, scheiß drauf. Wie n Profi schlängle ich mich durch das Gedränge. Mein Instinkt führt mich als erstes In den Raucherbereich, welchen man über eine vollbepackte Treppe erreicht. Nichts... keine Emily, kein Freddy. Also wieder zurück, die Menschen sind so dumm, dass es mir beinahe weh tut. Warum bleiben die Idioten auch alle hier auf der verfickten Treppe stehn. Mich hauts fast runter, weil ich mich vor lauter Aufregung nicht aufs heruntersteigen konzentriere. Naja dommage. Ich begebe mich also nach draußen, nicht weit von mir kann ich Katie wütend brüllen hören „Effy! Weißt du was? Fuck you! Ich hab deine ständigen... Andeutungen und was weiß ich was alles satt!" zu gern würd ich wissen wollen, was bei den beiden abgeht, aber ich bin auf einer Mission. Auch hier ist aufn ersten Blick weder eine Spur von Emily noch von Freddy, dem Waschlappen, bis... _What the fuck? _Die Szene, die ich seh gefällt mir überhaupt nich... nein... das wär zu unpassend ausgedrückt... ich bekomm fast nen Anfall! Nicht mal zwei Gebäude weiter hatte ich beobachtet, wie Freddy Emily zwischen zwei Häuser gestoßen hat, so heftig, dass ihr ihre Kippe aus der Hand gefallen war. Die noch nicht ganz zu Ende gerauchte Zigarette rollt über den Gehweg und ich setz mich in Bewegung, ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte mal so schnell gelaufen bin. Fakt is, in weniger als 20 Sekunden steh ich hinter Freddy und zieh in ruckartig von Emily weg . „DU ARSCHLOCH! Du verdrecktes Stück Scheiße! Was soll das?" Ich hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass Freddy komplett Normal is, in Ordnung eben. Aber DAS! Was sich da eben vor meinen Augen abgespielt hat, das... nee... ich bin nich mal in der Lage was dazu zu sagen. Er hatte sie gegen die raue Hauswand gedrückt, ganz offensichtlich gegen ihren Willen und hat versucht mit ihr rum zu machen! So ein...

„was willst n DU? Du hast kein Recht ihr zu Nahe zu kommen! Du bist doch der Grund warum's ihr Kacke geht! Also wo liegt dein Problem?" Er ist sich also keiner Schuld bewusst.

Ich schau kurz zu Emily, sie hat auf jeden Fall geweint, sie zittert, zittert so heftig, dass ich sie am liebsten in meine Arme schließen würde, aber das geht nicht... erstens... hat sie mir weh getan und zwar KRASS und zweitens muss ich hier noch jemandem den Arsch aufreißen, der wütendste Campbell Blick trifft Freddy „Ich hab kein Recht? Jetzt hör mir mal zu du Warmduscher! DU hast kein Recht sie zu bedrängen! Arsch! Wenn du sie noch einmal anpackst, ohne dass sie es will, dann schwöre ich auf mein Leben... ich bring dich um" bin ich gut? Oder bin ich gut?

Er ist für einen Moment ruhig bevor er grinst „ach ja? Freak... schmeiß dir deine Pillen ein und lass mich machen, was ich will"

Jetzt reichts! Mit einem Satz steh ich direkt vor ihm und ich weiß es is ein Fehler, denn er wird wohl stärker sein als ich und dennoch schuck ich ihn so kräftig ich nur kann weg. Er taumelt zurück , sammelt sich... und oh Gott ich sehs kommen. Warum bin ich keine Pazifistin? Gandi, ich wünschte ich hätte auf deine Worte gehört. Faust, Hände stoßen gegen meine Schultern. Lichter, Lärm. Ich merk wie ich auf den Boden fall. Das gibt aufjeden n blauen Fleck... Benommen steh ich auf. „Naoms!" Emily's schriller Schrei erfüllt die Nacht und ich weiß, dass etwas passieren wird, was nie hätte passieren dürfen. Ich schau nach rechts. Scheinwerfer. Jemand wirft sich gegen mich und ich weiß es ist Emily, ich weiß es einfach. Mich hauts weg auf die andere Straßenseite. Quietschende Reifen. Ein Knall, ein Aufprall.

Wie gelähmt sitz ich da. Ems. Autotüren gehen auf und mit einem weckendem Geräusch schließen sie sich wieder. „Ems" ein Wimmern, mein eigenes. Langsam realisiere ich, was sich grad abgespielt hat. Zu langsam für meinen Körper, der sich blitzschnell vor Emily's leblosen Körper kniet. „Emsy?..."

Ihre Braunen Augen brennen sich durch meine Netzhaut. Ihre blutige Hand greift nach meiner, als bräuchte sie etwas, an das sie sich festklammern kann... etwas das ihr sagt, dass sie noch am Leben ist. „ich" sie hustet „hab dir doch gesagt"

„warum?" meine Augen brennen... ich spüre die warmen Tränen auf meinen Wangen.

„ich würde... alles für dich tun..." Das Braun verschwindet hinter ihren Augenlidern.

Nein... Um mich herum höre ich Rufe nach Hilfe, nach einem Krankenwagen „Ems... bleib bei mir... hörst du?..." ich lege meine Hand unter ihren Kopf, ihre weichen roten Haare fühlen sich noch genau so an wie früher. „du hattest Recht... die ganze Zeit... ich" ihr Griff um meine Hand wird lockerer. „Em...Ich lie-" meine Worte werden von lauten Sirenen übertönt. Wieder knallende Autotüren „ich brauch dich..." _verlass mich nich. _

„Miss, gehen sie zur Seite" einer der Sanitäter zieht mich von ihr weg.

Meine Arme umklammern meine Beine... ich sitz hilflos da, während die Leute da drüben ihre Arbeit machen... Warme Hände erreichen meine Schultern, Freddy's Hände „ich wollte... nich... es tut mir Leid... Naomi... es... tut mir so Leid" seine Stimme stockt und ich weiß auch er ist den Tränen nahe... er hat keine Schuld... es is meine... meine Schuld. Die Frau, die ich so zwanghaft versucht habe zu vergessen und zu hassen, liegt vermutlich im Sterben... ich weiß es nicht... Ich weiß nichts mehr. Ihre Worte von heute Morgen hallen mir durch den Kopf und ich kann sie nicht ertränken _„Ich würde alles für dich machen Naomi!... ich würde über Leichen gehen, dem Tod ins Gesicht lachen..." _

„Katie und ... sag den anderen Bescheid" Sie legen Ems auf eine Liege... ihr bewusstloses Gehäuse und verfrachten sie in den Krankenwagen. Ich stell mich auf meine wackeligen Beine und lauf zu ihnen. „Ich muss mit"

„sorry Miss. Das ist leider nicht Möglich... Ihre Freundin hat höchstwahrscheinlich innere Blutungen, es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass ihre Organe versagen... wir haben keine Zeit" der Typ erklärt mir den Sachverhalt, als wäre das etwas vollkommen normales... wenn die keine Zeit haben, warum stehn die denn noch so rum?

„Sie is meine Freundin! Ich MUSS mit!" Ich versuche an ihm vorbeizukommen, schaffe es aber nicht.

„tut mir Leid... das geht nicht" Stur verschränkt er seine Arme und ich würde ihm am liebsten eine reinballern.

Emily ist bereits im Wagen und ich seh sie durch wässrige Augen an. „Sie... ist meine feste Freundin... ich... ich muss mit... bitte!" ich flehe den Typen an... ich bettle. Mir tut alles weh...

.

.

.

Ich war da... Ich hielt ihre Hand die ganze Fahrt über. Jetzt bin ich hier... in einem stinkenden Warteraum. Überall Leute versammelt, die um das Leben eines geliebten Menschen bangen. So wie ich. Klar... Emily hat scheiße gebaut... aber... wenn sie stirbt, was bin ich dann? Nichts mehr. Das hab ich begriffen... in der Sekunde als ich wusste, was sie getan hat... um mich zu retten. Ihre Worte waren keine leeren Worte. Sie hatte die Wahrheit ausgesprochen, doch ich wollte den Lügen glauben schenken. Jess... Ash... . Nie hätte ich mir erdenken können, dass ich derart hart auf den Boden der Tatsachen aufschlagen würde. Ich lege mein Gesicht in meine Hände. Die Dunkelheit spiegelt meine Gedanken wider.

* * *

><p><strong>Sry I'm a drama queen XD <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey... also ich hab zur zeit leider echt 24 stunden tage, wenn ich nich in der schule oder auf arbeit bin, schlaf ich -.- aber ich konnte und wollte euch jetzt nich länger warten lassen^^ vielen dank für die letzten reviews, hab mich mega gefreut =) **

**(at SuperStar: ich bezweifle, dass jemand Naomi widerstehen könnte xD hast wohl recht)**

**(at LoveNAOMILY: joa irgendwer musste ja der arsch sein... und Freddy passte da grad ins Chema xD) **

* * *

><p>Raum und Zeit ist nicht länger. Ich denke zurück an die Zeit als Emily mir alles schlechte angetan hat, was mir ein Mensch hätte antun können und ich denke daran was sie für mich getan hat. Sie hat mich gerettet, nicht nur heute Nacht. Freude, Trauer, Hoffnung, Angst, Mitgefühl, Zorn, Wut, Liebe, Hass, das alles hat sie mich gelehrt und jetzt... steht sie am Abgrund ihrer selbst. Dieser eine Moment in dem ich hier Sitze, könnte der sein in dem ihre Existenz erlischt. Es könnte die Sekunde sein in der sie ihren letzten Atemzug nimmt und dieser könnte in jeder weiteren Sekunde der letzte Atem aus ihrem Körper sein, der zurück in die Welt geht. Das letzte bisschen von Emily Fitch, meiner Emily Fitch, die ich noch vor wenigen Stunden so verabscheut habe... obwohl ich das wohl nie wirklich tat. Schon allein nur der Gedanke daran, zerstört mich mehr als... alles andere. Was wenn die letzten Worte die sie von mir wahrgenommen hat, die waren, die voller Hass ausgesprochen wurden. Was wenn ich sie nie wieder sehe? Die Lebensfreude in ihren braunen Augen oder das freche grinsen, das mich wissen lässt, dass sie niemals aufgibt. Was wenn ich nie wieder dem Klang ihrer kratzigen Stimme oder ihres leisen Atmens wenn sie schläft höre? Fuck. Ich hätte es sein sollen, ich, doch der kleine Rotschopf musste mich aus dem Weg des Todes stoßen, in vollem Wissen, sie könnte sich selbst nicht mehr aus der Bahn bringen. In meinen Handflächen fühlt sich die Welt sicherer an, ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn ich die Augen aufmache und ein Arzt vor mir steht oder Katie auftaucht. Wie kann ichs Katie erklären? Emily hat nicht gut ausgesehen, so schwach hab ich sie noch nie erlebt, noch nie.<p>

„Naomi?" Effy's Stimme dringt an mein Ohr und ich weiß, ich kann mich nicht länger verstecken.

Langsam nehm ich meine Hände weg und seh Effy deutlich vor mir, neben ihr Katie. Hinter den Beiden kann ich Cook, JJ, Panda und Thomo anlaufen erspähen. Ich will meinen Mund aufmachen und was sagen, doch ich bin wie erstarrt. Katie kann denk ich auch nich reden. Ihr Make-up ist komplett verschmiert, teile davon kleben an Effy's Oberteil, ihre Augen sind rot und angeschwollen. Eff, Katie und Cook setzen sich neben mich, während JJ, Panda und Thomas vor uns stehen bleiben. Die Stimmung ist gedrückt, niemand sagt was. Ab und zu hört man ein schweres Atmen, ein tiefes Schluchzen oder ein nervöses auf den Boden tippen mit nem Fuß, ansonsten nichts. Katie's Kopf liegt auf Cooks Schulter, während sein rechter Arm schützend um sie gelegt is. Effy's Hand hat meine, auf meinem Oberschenkel liegende, Hand gefunden. Panda krallt sich an Thomo's Arm, nur JJ steht Hilflos und allein neben ihnen und hat seine schlanken Arme um sich selbst gelegt. Irgendwie tut er mir Leid. Aber ich bringe kein Ton raus.

„Leute" Panda wagt es die Stille zu durchbrechen, sie hat unsere Aufmerksamkeit, so viel is Klar „jetzt... wirklich... das is Emsy! So schlimm wird's schon nich gewesen sein. Na klaaar sie wurde angefahren aber... wie oft stirbt denn schon jemand deshalb? Alles wird Gut"

Wenn ich könnte würde ich lächeln, unsere kleine, naive Panda „also... rein Statistisch gesehn, stirbt nur jeder dritte angefahrene Fußgänger, was beachtlich wenig ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass von Rund 4000 straßenverkehrsbedingten, tötlichen Unfällen nur Rund 600 Fußgänger sind."

„Nicht Hilfreich JJ" wirft Effy ein, während Panda ihren Kopf missbilligend schüttelt.

Effy zuckt kurz zusammen und als ich mich umschau weiß ich auch warum. Ein älterer Mann Mitte 50 kommt auf uns zu, er trägt einen OP-Kittel. Ich will es garnich wissen. „Naomi Campbell? Katie Fitch?" Katie bringt nichts raus, also nicke ich zustimmend. „Es tut mir ehrlich Leid ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber" nein... man kann das stocken unserer Luft geradezu hören „Sie können erst morgen Mittag zu ihr"

„Sie lebt?" die ersten zwei Worte die ich seitdem ich hier bin gesprochen hatte.

Der Arzt lächelt und nickt „ja... Ms Fitch ist noch lange nicht übern Berg, die Operation war nicht einfach, es gab hier und da Komplikationen. Sie hatte Glück, großes Glück. Ihre Kopfverletzungen waren nicht so schlimm, was von Vorteil war, doch ihre inneren Blutungen waren enorm, es ist davon auszugehen, dass ein oder auch zwei Rippen gebrochen sind, sowie eines ihrer Handgelenke, das steht aber noch nicht fest." Diesmal sind es Tränen der Freude, die meine Wangen berühren. Befreit und Beflügelt... so fühl ich mich jetzt... genau so. Gut wird es mir aber erst dann gehen, wenn ich bei Emily bin.

„danke doc!" Panda reißt sich von Thomo los und hängt wenige Sekunden später am Rockzipfel des Mannes, der für das Überleben von Ems mitverantwortlich ist.

Der OP-Kittel Mensch schwankt zurück „Vorsicht, Blut"

Glaube nicht, dass ihr das etwas augemacht hat, sie geht dennoch wieder von ihm weg „Wann? Wann genau können wir zu ihr?"

„Morgen Mittag gegen halb eins, allerdings herrscht eine Ein-Personen Regel, mehr könnte sich derzeit negativ auf den Zustand der Patientin auswirken."

.

.

.

.

Uni hat sich am diesigen Morgen erledigt, wie könnte ich's in Erwägung ziehn, mich in den Unterricht zu setzen, wenn ich weiß, dass Emily wegen mir halbtot im Krankenhaus liegt? Richtig, undenkbar. Ihr Blut klebte an meinen Händen und alles was ich In der Nacht gesagt hatte, hab ich auch so gemeint... schade nur, dass mir das erst so spät klar geworden ist. Schlafen, konnte ich kaum. Wie eine Irre lief ich in meinem Zimmer auf und ab, hätte ich eine Analoguhr, so hätte ich vermutlich mit jedem Ticken die Sekunden mitgezählt. Es ist genau halb Eins und ich mach mich aus gutem Grund erst jetzt auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus. Ich weiß immernoch nich ob Katie sauer auf mich ist oder nicht und weil ich weiß, dass sie zu hundert Prozent sofort zu Emily is, hab ich gewartet... bis jetzt. Ich kann nicht mehr warten, ich habs satt. Etwa eine halbe Stunde geradelt und ich bin da. In Form bin ich auch nich, kein Stück. Keuchend steh ich wenige Meter vor Emily's Zimmer. Gerade als ich oben angekommen bin, konnte ich noch Katie und zu meiner Verwunderung auch Effy in den Aufzug nach unten schlüpfen sehn, ich dachte es darf immer nur eine Person zu Ems? Und was geht eigentlich bei den beiden ab? Gestern hätten die sich fast zerfetzt und jetzt? Naja, gut, dass ich mich für die Treppen entschieden hatte. Mit jedem weiteren Schritt auf Emily's Tür zu, merke ich wie mein Herz kräftiger schlägt und der Knoten in meinem Hals immer unangenehmer wird, bis is direkt vor dem hölzernen Objekt stehe. Meine Knöchel kommen mit dem Material in Kontakt, genau drei Mal hab ich geklopft. Ein Husten und dann hör ich ihre Stimme „Komm rein". Wie von selbst greift meine Hand nach der Türklinke und drückt sie nach unten. Binnen weniger Augenblicke steh ich Im weißen Raum, große braune Augen starren mich unglaubwürdig an „Naomi?" sie klingt überrascht und geschwächt.

„Hey Emily" Ich laufe vor bis ich völlig unbeholfen vor ihrem Bett steh. Wie verhält man sich in solch einer Situation?

Sie lächelt etwas „setz dich doch"

Mit einem Nicken folge ich ihrer Anweisung und nehme Platz auf dem Stuhl, der direkt neben ihrem Bett platziert ist. Das grelle Licht unterstreicht die Blässe ihres Gesichtes. Ihre Unterlippe hat einen kleinen Riss und ihr rechter Unterarm ist mit einer Schiene und einem Verband versehen, ansonsten befindet sich der Rest ihres Körpers unter der weißen Bettdecke. „Wie geht's dir Ems?"

Der Spitzname is mir rausgerutscht und ihr scheint es nicht entgangen zu sein, denn ihr schwaches Lächeln wird immer mehr zu einem breiten Grinsen, so weit es ihre Lippe zulässt. „Gut... den Umständen entsprechend" Sie rutscht etwas nach oben um sich in eine aufrechte Position zu bringen, kneift aber sofort die Augen zusammen. Ihre schmerzverzerrte Miene erinnert mich daran, was der Arzt heute Nacht gesagt hatte, Emily ist noch nicht übern Berg.

„du... du hättest das nicht tun sollen... Emily" ich weiß nicht wo hin mit meinen Händen, am liebsten würde ich ihre nehmen, ihr zeigen, dass ich für sie da bin, doch ich kann nicht.

Sie sieht mich für einen Moment an, einfach so „ich habs dir gesagt... meine kleine Ansprache war ernst gemeint und ich würde dich immer wieder von der Straße schucken"

Ich rolle meine Augen „ich hatte Angst um dich, so große Angst und hab sie immer noch... müsste ich vor Angst kacken, würde ich jetzt bis zum Hals in Scheiße stecken" ich versuche Zynisch zu klingen und ich denke es funktioniert. Ems kichert ein wenig, hört aber sofort auf, ihr schießen Tränen in die Augen. Lachen tut ihr wahrscheinlich genauso weh, wie's mir weh tut, dass ich der Grund bin, dass sie jetzt so da liegt.

Ems schluckt ein zwei Mal „ich hätte bei meiner Ansprache den Mund nich so voll nehmen sollen, hm?" sie streicht sich mit ihrer linken Hand die roten Haare ausm Gesicht.

Langsam sehe ich sie durch einen wässrigen Schleier „Du hättest es ja doch nicht lassen können, im Reden schwingen bist du nun einmal du" ich zieh die Nase hoch um zu verhindern, dass mir der Rotz raus tropft.

„Naomi..." Sie hebt mir ihre Hand entgegen, ich kann sehn, dass es ihr große Mühe bereitet, also zöger ich nicht großartig und nehm sie in meine. „Du musst keine Angst um mich haben... versprich... versprich mir bitte nur" ihre sowieso schon geschwächte Stimme versagt, sie räuspert sich und führt ihren Satz fort „versprich mir nur, dass du mich nicht alleine lässt... ich bin froh, dass du hier bist"

Ein Lächeln formt sich mit meinen Lippen, ein ehrliches Lächeln „Ich geh nirgendwo hin"

„Danke" sie drückt meine Hand ein wenig, ich spüre es fast nicht. „Naomi? Legst du dich zu mir? Ich mein... nur bis die Visite kommt?"

Wie könnte ich ihr eine Bitte abschlagen. Ich antworte ihr nicht, stattdessen steh ich auf, lass ihre Hand los und lege mich so vorsichtig wie möglich zu ihr in das doch schon enge Bett. Emily hebt ihren Kopf leicht an und mein Arm landet reflexartig darunter. Mein Körper rutscht näher an Ems heran. Es dauert nicht lang und Emily schläft in meinen Armen ein, mit ihrem Kopf auf meiner Schulter und ihrem Arm auf meinem Bauch. Zum Reden bleibt uns alle Zeit der Welt, ich will einfach nur, dass sie wieder Gesund wird. Was Freddy angeht... da muss ich mir noch was einfallen lassen...

* * *

><p><strong>leider n kurzes chap, hoff s war trotzdem okay. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Danke euch =) hab heute mal die Schule beiseite geschoben, rechtzeitig feierabend gemacht und weitergeschrieben... Kann euch garnich sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass noch jemand die fic liest xD dachte am anfang echt, das würd n reinfall werden, also danke =) … hätte noch ne 2. fic, falls interesse besteht... nja aber erstma viel spaß beim lesen =D (ich schau, dass ich meine ups schneller hinbekomm ;) ) **

* * *

><p>„Naoms..." Ich hör ihre kratzige, verschlafene Stimme und spüre ihren heißen Atem auf meinem Hals. Ihr warmer Körper liegt halb auf mir, meine Augen sind noch geschlossen und ich will sie auch nich öffnen, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich sie aufmachen muss. „Naomi?" diesmal is sie etwas lauter, ich merke wie sich die Last ihres Kopfes von meiner Schulter löst, sie schaut mich wahrscheinlich gerade an, sie weiß genau, dass ich aufwache, wenn mich jemand nur lange genug ansieht. Nur widerwillig lass ich es zu, dass meine Augen sich öffnen, das erste was ich zu Gesicht bekomme sind Emilys braune Augen und ich lächle ohne, dass ich es will. „du warst die ganze Zeit wach oder?"<p>

Sie grinst wie blöd, so dass ihre Lippe wieder aufplatzt „Zugegebener maßen, ja... du... hast da was" ich deute mit meinem Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippe, Ems grinst immer noch, das Blut fängt schon an herunter zu laufen und ich stell mir vor, wie ich mich langsam nach vorne lehne um sie zu küssen, doch ich würde es nie wagen, also hebe ich meine Hand und wisch ihr die rote Flüssigkeit so vorsichtig wie möglich mit dem Daumen weg.

„danke" mit einem Mal sieht sie wieder ernst aus, als wüsste sie, was mir gerade durch den Kopf ging, hoffentlich weiß sie's nich! „die Visite kommt gleich, ich hasse die Schwestern hier"

Ich runzle fragend die Stirn „wieso? Ich dachte immer, du stehst auf Krankenschwestern?"

Emily legt ihren Kopf wieder auf meine Schulter „nur wenn sie blaue Augen haben, schulterlange, blonde Haare und ein Gesicht, das einem Engel gleicht" Ich weiß, worauf sie hinaus will, doch bevor ich etwas sagen kann redet sie weiter „ich weiß es noch ganz genau... Jess und ich sind damals-"

FB:

Ich lief mit Ashley eine der Nebenstraßen entlang um einen durchzuziehen, in der Ferne sahen wir zwei Gestalten, die auf uns zu kamen, wir dachten uns nichts dabei... bis die Personen fast direkt vor uns waren. Ash und ich waren nicht mehr ganz da, wir hatten mehr als genug getrunken gehabt und uns über die Menschen unterhalten, die uns geschadet hatten und jetzt standen genau diese Leute vor uns. Emily und Jess. Ich hätte sie umbringen können, alle beide. Die kleine Rothaarige hatte mir gesagt, sie würde mich lieben und dann... musste ich mit ansehen, wie sie diese Jess praktisch ausgezogen. „wenn das nicht unsere... Fußabtreter sind" Jess grinste höhnisch.

„mach mal halblang!" Ash stellte sich ein wenig vor mich, denn sie wusste, dass ich Emily beim nächsten aufeinandertreffen Krankenhausreif schlagen würde, zumindest hatte ich das behauptet. Ich hätte es nie getan.

„Ash, geh uns besser ausm Weg" Jess baute sich vor ihr auf, während Emily weiter abseits stand.

Ich sah Emily direkt in die Augen, ich war mir nicht sicher, was es war, aber ich glaubte zu wissen, dass sie Angst hatte, vor was auch immer. Meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt nur Emily, bis Ashs Körper gegen mich flog und ich sie mit aller Kraft auffangen musste, dass wir nicht auf dem Boden landeten. Ash stand schnell wieder sicher auf den Beinen, machte einen Schritt nach vorne, holte aus und schlug los, sie prügele wie verrückt auf Jess ein. Emily ging irgendwann dazwischen, steckte ein zwei Schläge ein.

Ich wusste nich wie und... was. Mir war nur klar, dass Emily mit einer aufgeplatzten Augenbraue auf meinem Sofa saß. „Du bist so... bescheuert, nur ein Idiot wär da dazwischen gegangen" Mit einem in Alkohol getränkten Wattebausch tupfte ich ihre Wunde ab.

Sie zuckte zusammen „ich bin ein Idiot" ich würde erst sehr spät erfahren, dass sie diesen Satz wirklich ernst gemeint hatte.

Ich war fertig, hatte ihr gerade ein Pflaster über die frisch gereinigte blutige Stelle geklebt. „danke Krankenschwester Campbell" Ihre braunen Augen verschlangen mich auf ein Neues, ich hatte mit ihr schluss gemacht und trotzdem konnt ich nicht anders als sie in meine Arme zu schließen, ihre Lippen auf meinen zu spüren, ihren Körper Stück für Stück zu erkunden. Ich hasste mich am darauffolgenden Tag dafür, als ich sie aus meinem Haus schmiss.

.

.

.

„das war... dumm von mir" War das einzige was ich zu ihr sagen konnte.

Ems sah mich fragend an „was? Dass du mich vernascht hast, nachdem du mich verarztet hattest oder dass du mich ausm Haus geschmissen hast, während ich noch versucht hab meine Hose anzuziehen?"

Einen kurzen Moment überlegte ich „beides... Du hast mich zerstört Emily und ich hab dich gelassen" _wenn das nicht Liebe ist? _

„Ich konnte nicht anders... es is ja nich so, als ob's mir Spaß gemacht hätte... Jess is einfach, naja... Jess gewesen" Sie umklammert mich fester, als hätte sie Angst ich würde gleich weglaufen.

Ob ich Recht hatte oder nicht... ich weiß nur, dass Emily Schuld daran is, dass meine letzten Jahre die Hölle waren, noch immer schlucke ich meine Pillen um nich aus der Bahn geworfen zu werden „Ja... Jess war Jess und ich... war Nebensache, ich weiß."

Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf „Nein... ich hatte es dir erklärt Naomi, Jess hätte alles gemacht um dich zu beseitigen und deshalb... hab ich das lieber gemacht. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie dir was tut und ich wollte dich nich verlieren, aber mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, nur so, konnte ich dich schützen... was meinst du wo Jess jetzt is? Wegen genau solcher Geschichten?"

„Em..." eigentlich will ich's garnich wissen, ich will nicht an meiner Vergangenheit vergehen „ich will jetzt keinen Streit..."

„Hör mir zu!" Ihre Stimme ist lauter und ich merke, dass es ihr schmerzen bereitet, denn sie zuckt innerlich zusammen „Die Frau steckt in der Klapse... verstehst du? Sie haben sie fest genommen, weil ich alles erzählt hab... alles! Sie hat mich Tage lang geschlagen, weil ich weg von ihr wollte, weil ich zu DIR wollte... ich weiß, dass sie später zu deinen Freunden gehörte und ich weiß auch, wie leicht ihr an die Drogen rangekommen seid. Ich weiß, dass ihr jeden Tag einen drauf gemacht habt und dass du immer tiefer rein gerutscht bist... ich weiß es, weil sie jede Nacht danach zu mir gekommen ist und es mir erzählt hat... sie hatte Spaß dran dich kaputt zu machen und mich leiden zu sehen, weil sie genau wusste, dass ich dich wollte und nicht sie... die Verlobung war nichts als ein Schwindel, ich hab ja gesagt, damit sie zufrieden war und dich in Ruhe lässt, aber es war zu spät"

Ich glaub ich heul gleich... das mit Jess muss stimmen, nach einer Weile war sie einfach nich mehr da „Und wo warst du Emily? Wo warst du, als ich selbst in ne Entzugsklinik musste? Wieso hast du mir nie erklärt was los is?"

Emily seufzt „Hättest du mich zu dir gelassen? Wie hätte ich dir erklären sollen, was Jess abzieht ohne dich in Gefahr zu bringen? Es ging nich und es tut mir Leid... so sehr..."

Ich streiche über ihr weiches rotes Haar... ich glaube fast schon was sie sagt... es macht auf eine komische Art und Weise Sinn „Ems? Ich hab nur eine Frage an dich... eine einzige Frage und dann begraben wir, was hinter uns liegt..."

Ihre Hand, die auf meinem Bauch liegt wandert ein wenig weiter nach unten bis sie auf meinem Hüftknochen liegt „Was immer du wissen willst"

„Ich will eine ehrliche Antwort... keine Lügen mehr Emily" Sie hat genug Buße getan.

Sie nickt und bestätigt mir „keine Lügen mehr"

„okay... Wenn du mich je geliebt hast... wann wusstest du's?" ein wenig abgedroschen, ich geb's zu aber, ich muss es wissen um ihr glauben zu können.

Emily lächelt ein wenig, ich spüre die Bewegung auf meinem Körper „das is ne einfache Frage... Ich hatte dich KO geschlagen, mit meinem Ellenbogen... ich hab mich umgedreht und dich gesehn... es war... als ob mich etwas niedergeschlagen hätte und nich ich jemand anderen" Sie atmet kurz ein „du hast deinen Kopf gehalten, weil ich dich ziemlich hart getroffen hatte, dann hast du deine Augen aufgemacht und ich dachte ich bekomm keine Luft mehr... das wars... ich wusste sofort, dass ich mein Herz verlieren würde... dass ausgerechnet du die beste Freundin meiner Schwester sein musstest war... ein dummer Zufall und dass deine Art mich so in ihren Bann ziehen würde, hätte ich mir auch nie erträumen lassen, aber es war nun mal so. Dass ich alles für dich tun würde, weißt du, dass ich dich nach wie vor liebe, solltest du wissen und selbst wenn's von deiner Seite nich mehr so sein sollte, dann muss und werde ich damit leben müssen... heißt nich, dass ich aufgeben werde"

„Ems..." Schon wieder hab ich Tränen in den Augen wegen diesem Knirps in meinen Armen.

Sie unterbricht mich „warte... Wenn es sowas wie Schicksal und Bestimmung und so n Quatsch wirklich gibt, dann... verdammt nochmal, dann sind wir für einander bestimmt und du kannst es abstreiten und dich wehren, aber ich schwöre dir... wenn du mal alt und schrumpelig bist, mit einer Frau verheiratet, die dir nie geben konnte, was ich dir gegeben hätte, dann wirst du dir in den Arsch beißen und dir wird Klar sein, dass das, was ich die gerade gesagt hab, nichts als die Wahrheit war..." Ihr husten hallt durch das kahle Zimmer.

„du schwingst schon wieder Reden" Ich lächle, kann das ganze noch nich so an mich ran lassen.

Die kleine Rothaarige hustet immernoch und krümmt sich vor schmerzen „ich weiß... aber es stimmt"

„Ich glaube dir..." das sind meine letzten Worte, bevor die Krankenschwester mit getobe ins Zimmer stürmt.

„Ja... was is DAS denn hier! Miss Fitch, das ist ja... ungeheuerlich!" Die dicke Krankenschwester stellt sich vors Bett mit ihren Händen an ihren Hüften „Zack zack! Raus hier! Aber dalli dalli! Die Lady braucht das Bett für sich allein"

Ich zieh mich so vorsichtig wie möglich unter Emily weg und murmle ne Entschuldigung, doch die Alte keift weiter „also... sowas... das ist unverantwortlich... raus jetzt hier" Die erinnert mich an nen Wahlross. Kein Wunder, dass Ems die Krankenschwestern hier nich ausstehen kann.

„Naoms?" Emily greift nach meiner Hand.

Ich beuge mich über sie und flüster ihr zu „Keine Sorge... ich komm bald wieder... ich lass dich nicht allein" Meine Lippen berühren ihre Stirn, ich geh und hör noch hinter der Tür wie sich die miese Schwester beschwert.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gutn aaaaabend =D also erstmal muss ich sagen DANKEEE für die coolen reviews und ich fühl mich mega geehrt (SuperStar, dass du's dir sogar nochma durchgelesen hast oO OI! =) ) versuch immer so gut wie's geht euren wünschen nachzukommen UND weil ich sowieso n Chap aus Emily's PoV geplant hatte voila xD **

**die 2. fic gibt's erst, wenn diese hier fertig is, weil ich sonst echt befürchte, dass ich eine der beiden vernachlässige und das will ich weder euch noch mir antun xD **

**besides... I caught a cold... also könnt's gut sein, dass ich daheim bleiben muss und ma wieder mehr zeit hab... vorausgesetzt das fieber bleibt -.- **

* * *

><p>Emily's PoV<p>

Naomi... Naomi... Gott ihr Name hört sich sogar in meinen Gedanken so himmlisch an, dass ich ihn am liebsten herausrufen würde. Diese verdammte Schwester bastelt gerade an mir rum und „AU!" ich schau sie böse an. Meine Rippen sind schon gebrochen, Herr Gott nochmal!

„Jetzt is aber Schluss Miss Fitch, wer mit einer anderen Person in diesem Bett liegen kann, der kann auch ein paar sanfte Untersuchungen über sich ergehen lassen" _SANFT?_ Das Nilpferd drückt mir ein zweites mal auf die Rippen und ich würde die Alte am liebsten rausschmeißen lassen, zu dumm, dass ich das nicht kann. „Ach du meiiine Güte! Haben Sie heute schon uriniert?"

_WAS? _„Wie bitte?" Ich glaub ich spinn, was... was will die? Ich will nichts weiter als meine Ruhe und my adorable blond girl!

„U-R-I-niert? Haben Sie heute schon? Sie müssen noch ein Becherchen füllen." Das wird immer besser, die Frau hält mir einen Plastikbecher vor die Nase, bevor sie diesen auf meinem Tisch stehen lässt. „Jetzt haben Sie wenigstens eine Aufgabe"

Ich hebe meinen Arm und leg meine Hand auf meiner Stirn ab „eh?"

„Haja... wir brauchen die Probe" Sie rückt ihr albernes Hütchen zurecht und spricht dann weiter „das wärs für heute, aber wehe, ich erwische Sie noch EEEEIN mal mit einem Untermieter, dann informiere ich den Doktor!"

Endlich haut die ab, doch leider konnt ich mir nicht verkneifen ihr noch etwas hinterher zu murmeln „Olle Schreckschraube"

„Waaat war das?" die Schwester dreht sich noch Mal um.

_Schnell Emily... mach hinne... AH!_ „Rolle... Drecksraupe... sie wissen schon... das neue Theaterstück... ich hätte die Rolle der Raupe übernommen"

„ACHSO! ja... hoffen wir, dass die zweit Besetzung gut ist" Ich lach mir fast einen ab, bis sie schließlich das Zimmer verlässt und ich mich langsam beruhige. Wenn ich lache, dann is das alles andere als angenehm. Naja wenigstens hat die meine story gefressen... Die Rolle der Raupe. Ich grins wie bekloppt. Geschickt manövriere ich meinen Körper ein wenig weiter auf die Seite, auf der Naomi ein paar Minuten zuvor gelegen hat. Ihr Duft liegt immer noch in der Luft und ich versuch so tief ich kann einzuatmen, sie fest zu halten, doch der Duft verschwindet, wie sie. Wie lang genau ich hier noch liegen muss, weiß ich nich, ich weiß nur, dass ich für sie wieder und wieder vor dieses verdammte Auto springen würde. Fuck... Wieso musste ich sie nur so fertig machen? Manchmal, wenn ich mit Jess im Bett gelegen bin, hab ich mir vorgestellt, wie ich aufspringe, Jess sage, dass es vorbei ist, weil es nur noch DIE eine für mich gibt und dann... wurde mir bewusst, dass ich's nie tun würde. Ich war 14 als ich Jess kennengelernt hatte. Damals war sie genau das, was ich gebraucht hatte. Als ich 15 wurde, kam ich mit ihr zusammen. Das war meine Chance, meine Chance mich aus Katie's Schatten zu heben und ich selbst zu sein und dann... kam Naomi, alles veränderte sich. Zum aller ersten Mal war ich wirklich verliebt und ich bin es bis heute. Es gibt eben Dinge, die sich nie ändern. Auf der einen Seite gab es Jess, die ich zwar geliebt hab, aber einfach nich SO, die mich nicht gehen lassen wollte, die mich erpresste, mich bedrohte und das mit dem was mir das liebste war... Naoms... auf der anderen Seite gab es genau die, die mir alles bedeutete, die mich immer behandelte als wäre ich ihr ein und alles, die mich selbstlos losgelassen hatte, die für mich qualen durchlebte, welche ich mir nicht auszumalen bedurfte. Mein Fundament stürzte in sich zusammen, als Naomi sich von mir abwandte... zurecht. Eines Abends kam Jess nach Hause, wir wohnten mittlerweile in derselben Wohnung und ich werde ihre Worte nie vergessen „Tja... Deine Naomi wird jetzt zu spüren bekommen was es bedeutet, sich an meine Frau ran zu schmeißen". Ich hab alles versucht, ihre Wut gegen mich zu richten und trotz der täglichen Schläge, der ununterbrochenen Überwachung und der ständigen Befragungen hat sie das kaputt gemacht, was ich zu beschützen versuchte, Naomi. So oft stand ich Nachts, wenn Jess sich schlafen gelegt hatte, vor ihrer Tür, vor ihrem Fenster und ich hoffte, hoffte inständig, dass sie nach draußen kommen würde, an ihr Fenster gehen würde... mich bemerken würde, doch es geschah nie etwas. Später fand ich heraus, dass es unmöglich war sie anzutreffen, da sie irgendwo eingewiesen worden war. Wo, wie und wann hat mir Katie nie verraten, sie wusste es wahrscheinlich selbst nicht, denn so weit ich weiß, hatte Naomi auch den Kontakt zu ihr abgebrochen. Die einzigen Bezugspersonen, die ich noch hatte waren Effy und Cook, die ich auf einer Party kennengelernt hatte, Jess hatte sie mir vorgestellt. Mein Draht zu Effy war von Anfang an etwas besonderes... Tony ihr älterer Bruder hatte sich damals in die Datenbank der Universitäten in der Umgebung eingehackt und wie der Zufall es wollte, war Naomi genau dort registriert, wo ich mich hab einschreiben lassen. Heute weiß ich, dass es kein Zufall war. Effy hatte mich manipuliert, mir eingeredet ich müsse auf genau diese Uni gehen um mein Glück zu finden. Diese Brünette kannte meine Vorgeschichte, sie kannte mich, wusste alles und fädelte es so ein, dass ich auf Naomi treffen musste. Cook versicherte mir, Naomi auf alle Party's zu schleppen, die anstanden. Sie konnte nicht anders als mich zu sehen und ich... … nun ja. Ganz am Anfang fühlte ich mich schlecht... ich drängte mich ihr auf, beobachtete sie immer dann, wenn ich dachte sie würde mich nicht bemerken, lief ihr immer dann über den Weg, wenn sie dachte sie sei vollkommen ungestört, doch nach und nach... fanden wir auch so rein zufällig zu einander. Das letzte mal Nachts in der Bibliothek... Ich konnte nich schlafen und wollte mir um einschlafen zu können ein Buch zu gemüte führen (wenn ich lange genug lese, schlaf ich wie von selbst ein) und da war sie... Tief versunken im Text den sie las. Was auch kommen mag... ich werde nicht aufgeben... ich brauch sie und sie braucht mich, auch wenn sie sich's noch nicht eingestehen will... oder kann.

.

.

.

Es klopft an meiner Tür und ich weiß genau wer davor steht. Ich lieg jetzt schon zwei Wochen hier und jeden Tag um die gleiche Uhrzeit ertönt dieses Donnern. „komm rein" mein Zustand ist schon wesentlich stabiler, das sagen zumindest die Ärzte. Sie kommt rein und setzt sich so wie jeden Tag auf den Stuhl, der neben meinem Bett steht.

Ihr lächeln erhellt nicht nur das Zimmer, sondern auch die Dunkelheit, die in mir herrscht, seitdem sie nicht mehr bei mir ist. „Wie geht's dir Ems?"

Ich wusste, dass sie das fragen würde. Ihre blauen Augen sehen müde und verausgabt aus. „Mir geht's gut, weißt du doch..." Meine Hand greift ihre „wie geht's dir? Du siehst... fertig aus"

Sie schließt ihre Augen für einen Moment, atmet tief ein und wieder aus und öffnet sie dann wieder „mach dir keinen Kopf" Naomi drückt meine Hand leicht, doch so einfach lass ich sie da nich raus also geb ich ihr keine Antwort, schau sie weiter fragend an. „Die Uni... der Stress macht mir zu schaffen... nichts weiter"

„wenn du keine Zeit hast um herzukommen, dann fühl dich nich dazu verpflichtet Naoms... es is nich deine Schuld" ich versuch so Sicher wie möglich zu klingen, obwohl ich jede Sekunde die sie hier ist genieße.

Kopfschüttelnd spricht sie weiter „Ems... ich will hier sein" sie macht eine kurze pause „Es sei denn meine Gesellschaft geht dir auf die Nerven"

Meine Gesichtszüge entgleisen und Naomi lacht lautstark los „Du weißt, was es mir bedeutet, dass du hier bist oder?"

Ihr lachen stoppt so abrupt, dass ich auf ein neues erstaunt bin. Sie zuckt mit den Achseln „Ich denke schon... ich weiß nur nich, was ich damit anfangen soll... verstehst du? Ich kann nich einfach... du weißt schon... vergessen was war. Versteh mich nich falsch aber... Du" Ihre Hand verlässt meine „du bist Vergangenheit. Ich muss weiter gehen und ich bin mir nich sicher, ob ich dich mitnehmen will oder kann"

Das hat gesessen, denkt sie wirklich so? Nach all dem, was ich ihr gesagt hab? Nach all dem, was ich ihr versucht hab zu zeigen? Der Herzmonitor an dem ich angeschlossen bin piept noch schneller als davor... dieser Verräter. „Naoms... bleib einfach bei mir, so lange du möchtest." Ich wünschte ich könnte ihr verübeln, dass sie mich nicht in ihrem zukünftigen Leben sieht, aber ich kann nicht. „Ich hab dich vor zwei Wochen nich belogen... du kannst mich strafen, so lange und so hart du willst, aber... du wirst mich nich los so lange ich atme"

„können... wir das Thema lassen? Ich mein" Ich merke wie sie meine Hand wieder in ihre nimmt. Naomi fühlt sich immer noch verantwortlich für die Sache, die passiert is... Verantwortlich dafür, dass ich hier liege.

Ich streiche mit meinem Daumen sanft über ihren Handrücken „ja... können wir. Du bist nich Schuld, ich will, dass du das weißt"

Sie schenkt mir ein halbes Lächeln, ich liebe ihr Lächeln. „können... wir nicht einfach... so hier sitzen?... für ein Weilchen?"

Meine Augen treffen ihre, sie hat Tränen in ihren und ich will nicht der Grund sein... doch ich bin es . Ich nicke „j-ja... das können wir"

Wie lange wir einfach nur so da saßen und uns angesehen haben, weiß ich nich, für mich war es jedenfalls nicht lang genug. Die Tür schwingt auf und mein Arzt kommt rein, Naomi lässt mich sofort los. „Miss Fitch, ich hab Neuigkeiten"

Er sieht zu Naomi, erwartet wahrscheinlich, dass sie geht, doch ich will nicht, dass sie geht „Was auch immer Sie zu sagen haben, können Sie auch vor ihr sagen" versichere ich ihm.

Der Mann legt seinen Kopf kurz auf die rechte Seite „na gut... Miss Fitch, Sie dürfen morgen früh das Krankenhaus verlassen, doch ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass Sie immer noch nicht vollständig Genesen sind, das heißt, Sie verlassen das Krankenhaus auf eigene Verantwortung. Es könnten Blutgefäße platzen oder ihre Brüche könnten Probleme darstellen im Alltag. Ich hab hier eine Einverständniserklärung, die Sie unterzeichnen müssen, wenn Sie hier raus wollen" Er legt das Blatt auf meinem Tisch ab „Sollten Sie unterschreiben, wünsch ich Ihnen alles Gute" Ein kurzes Händeschütteln und er ist wieder weg.

„Ems! Das is... das is großartig! Du darfst raus" Naomi grinst freudig und ich weiß nich, warum genau... entweder, sie freut sich tatsächlich für mich oder... … sie ist einfach nur froh, dass sie mich nicht länger besuchen muss.

Ich lächle halbherzig, wäge meine Optionen ab. Wenn ich gehe, dann könnte es sein, dass ich Naomi nur noch in unseren Lesungen zu Gesicht bekomme, wenn ich nicht gehe, dann... wird Naomi sich weiterhin dazu verpflichtet fühlen hier auf zu tauchen. Ich greife nach dem Papier und setze meine Unterschrift darunter. Wenn sie mich wirklich noch liebt, oder wenigstens noch irgendwas davon da ist, dann wird sie mich auch woanders aufsuchen... Ich könnte nicht damit leben, wenn ich sie zu etwas zwingen würde. Wenn man sich Liebe erzwingt, dann wird man damit nich glücklich... so viel hab ich gelernt in der Zeit, die ich mit Jess verbracht hab. Sie wurde verrückt, weil sie genau wusste, dass ich eigentlich nicht bei ihr sein wollte... aber musste. „Morgen früh... bin ich hier raus..."

„ja... wenn das nich n Grund zum Feiern is?" Naomi überlegt kurz „naja... zumindest, sobald du wieder Fit bist. Wo... wo wohnst du eigentlich?"

Hat sie mich das gerade tatsächlich gefragt? Kann mich jemand kneifen? „im... im Wohnheim. Um Ehrlich zu sein... ich wohn im Zimmer 305."

„305?" Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie sich geschockt oder überrascht anhört.

Ich nicke „jopp, 305... wir sind praktisch Nachbarn"

Naomi hebt ihre Augenbraue „Fitch, hast du mir was zu sagen? Wenn das auf puuurem Zufall beruht, dann fress ich nen Besen"

„Guten Appetit" Wir lachen beide los, auch wenn mich der Schmerz fast umbringt, ich kann nich aufhören zu lachen.

.

.

.

„Wisst ihr, was das Beste daran is, dass ich aus dem Loch da raus bin?" Meine Freunde schütteln den Kopf, alle bis auf Cook.

Er nimmt nen fetten Schluck Bier „würd ma sagen, die Auswahl war nich besonders ansprechend babes"

Ich werf ihm meinen 'bösen Blick' zu bevor ich weiterspreche „Nein Cook... Ich hatte das Beste vom Besten dort" ich kann mich nicht beherrschen und schau in Naomi's Richtung als ich das sage „Das absolut GENIAAALSTE ist, dass ich diese furchtbare Schwester nicht mehr ertragen muss. Oh Gott... ich musste bestimmt zehn Mal in nen Plastikbecher pinkeln"

Cook schmeißt sich vor lachen auf die Couch. Effy schmunzelt, JJ kratzt sich am Kinn und zeigt seine Zahnspange, Panda hängt sich an Thomas, sie sieht aus als würd' sie sich bepissen, Thomas versucht nicht auf den Boden zu fallen, Freddy kichert, ihm scheint die ganze Geschichte Leid zu tun, Katie peilt nich was ich damit sagen wollte und schaut fragend zu Eff und... Naomi, Naomi sitzt auf einem Sessel und grinst mich an. So viel zu meiner 'welcome back' party. Alle sind da. Der Alkohol fließt in Strömen, die Joints verqualmen in Effy's Haus und die Leute scheinen wirklich Spaß zu haben. Meine blonde Schönheit steht auf, läuft direkt auf mich zu und nimmt meine Hand, verschränkt ihre Finger mit meinen. „Und Ems? Was sagst du?"

„danke..." ich schau nach oben, direkt in ihre glasklaren, blauen Augen.

Sie beißt auf ihre Unterlippe „Kein Thema, ich bin nur froh, dass Effy ihr Haus geopfert hat, ansonsten hätt ich mir wohl was anderes suchen müssen"

„Naoms... das hättest du nich tun müssen..." meine Augen wandern auf unsere ineinander verflochtenen Hände und ich kann meine Lippen nicht davon abhalten sich zu einem Lächeln zu formen. Ich schau sie wieder an „Das nächste Mal solltest du mich warnen... Jogginganzüge stehen mir nicht unbedingt"

„was redest du da? Ich weiß noch, wie du früher bei mir daheim so rumgerannt bist und ich konnte meine Hände nich bei mir lassen" Der Alkohol hat wohl aus ihr gesprochen, denn Naomi's Wangen werden schlagartig rot und sie fängt an zu stottern „ich.. eh... ich mein.. du... damals und... eh so"

Ich drück ihre Hand leicht „Ja... ich weiß... wir sind... also Freunde ja?"

„ja... Freunde" Sie lässt mich los und geht in die Küche. Hab ich was falsches gesagt? Das is es doch, was sie wollte oder? Freunde... ich will mehr sein als ihre Freundin aber sie... ich weiß nicht was sie will, die Frau redet ja nie komplett offen. Naomi kommt zurück, mit nem Shot in jeder Hand, gibt mir einen ab, hebt ihren hoch und sagt „auf unsere Freundschaft und auf deine Gesundheit?"

Mein Gläschen knallt gegen ihrs und wir ziehen die brennende Flüssigkeit gleichzeitig runter. „WOHA! NAOMIKINS!" Cook springt von hinten gegen sie „was is mit mir? Das Cookie Monster will auch n bisschen Lieeebe"

Sie stößt ihn spielerisch von sich weg „tut mir Leid Cookie... ich steh immer noch auf Muschi's, wird sich so schnell wohl nich ändern"

„Zu blöd" Cook schmollt, worauf Naomi ihm einen Klaps auf seinen Arm verpasst. „naja wenn ihr beiden fertig miteinander seid, dann wisst ihr ja, wo ihr mich findet"

Cook zieht wieder ab und lässt uns beide mit einer peinlichen Stille stehn „ich... weiß nich was er meint... du?"

Naomi schüttelt ihren Kopf „nee... noch einen?" Sie hebt ihr Glas hoch und ich nicke.

.

.

.

fünf weitere Shots, ein Johnny und einen Durchlauf russische Runde später sitze, beziehungsweise sitz-liege auf der Wohnzimmercouch und beobachte die Leute um mich herum. Mir fällt erst jetzt auf, wie wenig ich von denen kenne, aber das könnte mir nicht weniger egal sein. Freddy hat sich mittlerweile tausend mal bei mir entschuldigt und ist auch schon wieder nach Haus gegangen, irgendwas von wegen Klausur. Meine Schwester steht bei Effy, wenn ichs nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen, dass Katie mit ihr flirtet, aber... das wär bizarr und... nee... oder? Ihrer Körpersprache nach würde ich sagen ja. Die beiden stehen sich völlig zueinander zugewandt gegenüber, Katie ist gegen die Hauswand gelehnt und Effy steht näher bei ihr als es für normale Freunde üblich is. _Einbildung is auch ne Bildung. _Ich schau mich weiter um und... seh Naomi mit ner Brünette quatschen, die Brünette hat anscheinend gerade was witziges gesagt und Naomi kichert. _Ich quetsch dir die Eingeweide raus _Ich schau die Brünette an und wenn ich sie mit meinem Blick nicht gleich durchbohre, dann mach ich das später mit was anderem. Mir entgeht nicht wie die immer näher an Naomi ran geht... Die steht jetzt genauso nah an Naoms wie Effy an meiner Schwester. Wenn nicht gleich was passiert, dann platze ich... Moment! Hab ich denn das Recht eifersüchtig zu sein? Nein! Also...Schluss jetzt. Ich bin schneller auf meinen Beinen als ichs erwartet hatte und schwanke leicht nach vorne, nichts anmerken lassen. Mein Instinkt führt mich nach draußen auf die Terrasse, wo ich mich gleich hinsetze, allerdings nicht ohne mir noch ein Bier aus dem Kasten zu nehmen. Schließlich kann ich nichts anderes machen und ich weiß, dass es vernünftiger is, das Weite zu suchen, wenn einen diese verdammte Eifersucht fast zerfrisst. Ich hasse es, das is so abartig. Warum sieht Naomi das nich? Okay eigentlich will ich nicht, dass sie's sieht, aber sie könnte doch versuchen, darauf zu achten, jemanden abzuschleppen, wenn ich's nich seh. Mein Handgelenk bringt mich fast um und meine Rippen fühlen sich an als würden sie jede Sekunde zerbersten, gut, dass das nicht möglich ist. „EMILIOO!" _oh nein Cook _Er lässt sich neben mir nieder und stößt mit mir an „hast dich verschanzt was Babes?"

„Ist das so offensichtlich?" ich kneife meine Augen genervt zusammen.

Er legt seinen Arm um meine Schultern „Keine Sorge Rotschopf, Cookie lässt seinen Charme spielen und die Kleine bei deiner Frau wird Wachs in meinen Händen"

Das dämliche Grinsen kann man ihm wohl nicht austreiben „Schon Gut Cook... sie ist ja nicht meine Frau, Naomi is ne Freundin, nichts weiter"

„Das sagt mir dein süßer Schmollmund aber dein Gesichtsausdruck sagt mir was anderes" Er zwinkert mir zu und wackelt mit seinen Augenbrauen.

Ich muss grinsen „Cook... du bist echt n cooler Kumpel"

„Verrat das nur keinem Mate" ich schüttle den Kopf „Gut... Hör mal, ich weiß, du bist auf der anderen Seite des Ufers, aber meinst du nicht wir sollten mal-"

Ich verlager mein Gewicht und stoß ihn an „Nein Cook, nieeemals"

Sein grinsen verflüchtigt sich nich „Naja... Ich kann mir nicht vorhalten, ich hätts nich versucht. Vielleicht Katiekins!"

Der unmögliche Junge steht auf, geht wieder rein und lässt mich mit meinen Gedanken alleine. Er hat ja Recht, aber... Wenn Naomi nicht mehr will, dann will sie schlicht und ergreifend nicht mehr und ich bin lieber eine ihrer Freundinnen und kann ihr so nahe sein, statt sie ganz aus meinem Leben raus zu haben. Die letzten Jahre waren schon schlimm genug. Unzumutbar, kaum auszuhalten... ständig hat man diese Person im Kopf, man kann nicht schlafen, weil man sich fragt wo sie is, was sie macht, ob sie wohl gerade auch an einen denkt. Man sitzt im Bus, in der Bahn, sieht jemanden mit der gleichen Haarfarbe und einem wird sofort heiß, weil sie's sein könnte, doch man weiß, sie ist es nicht. „Willkommen zurück Ems" sag ich zu mir selbst und nehm nen ordentlichen Schluck aus meiner Flasche.

„Selbstgespräche sind das erste Anzeichen einer Geistesgestörtheit und sich selbst bemitleiden das erste Anzeichen zu einer Depression" Katie's lispeln ist stärker ausgeprägt als sonst.

„Und... ein erheblich gesteigertes lispeln bei einer Katie Fitch ist gehört zu den ersten Anzeichen, dass sie ein Glas zu viel hatte" Ich lache ein wenig.

Sie setzt sich mit einem Schnauben neben mich, schlägt mir gegen den Arm „Bitch... was machst du hier draußen?"

„denken Katie, solltest du auch mal versuchen" Ich nuckle weiter an meiner Flasche.

Sie sieht mich böse an, ich weiß es „Entschuldigung... Zicke..."

Gestresst atme ich aus, ich darf meinen Frust nicht an ihr auslassen „sorry Katie... Ich hab's nich so gemeint. Hatte nur nen langen Tag"

„hmm und das hat sicher nichts mit der hübschen Brünette zu tun, die sich an Naoms ranmacht? Falls es dich beruhigt, das Mädel hat zwar n recht schönes Gesicht ABER einen Stylingberater nötig, ganz dringend und du siehst um einiges besser aus... kann ja garnich anders... wir sind die Schärfsten Ems" Ihre Miene sieht schon freundlicher aus.

„Ja... wir sind die Schärfsten." Ich fühl mich tatsächlich ein wenig beruhigt „sag mal? Nimms mir jetzt nich Krumm aber... was geht da bei dir und Effy?"

„was?" sie hebt bedrohlich ihre Braue „nichts? Was soll da gehen? Wir sind freunde? So wie Cook und du? Und außerdem was willst du damit sagen? Nur weil du... heißt's noch lange nicht, dass ich auch... und überhaupt, das is lächerlich Emily! Ich wollte dich nur fragen, warum du allein hier rumhängst und du unterstellst mir hier... Bah! Das is doch widerlich!" Zack und Katie Fucking Fitch stürmt davon. Ein wenig ZU übertrieben, sogar für mein Twin.

Okay, genug jetzt. Mein Entschluss steht fest, ich werd jetzt wieder rein gehen und obendrein Spaß haben, mit oder ohne Naomi. Angesoffen lauf ich also wieder ins Wohnzimmer und das Erste was ich zu Gesicht bekomme ist, wie diese Alde Schrulle an Naomi's Rockzipfel hängt, Wortwörtlich! Der Abstand zwischen den beiden ist kaum noch zu erkennen, sie flüstert Naoms was ins Ohr, Naomi's blaue Augen starren urplötzlich in meine und ich schwöre, wenn meine Augen nicht gerade grün werden, dann weiß ich auch nicht. Wie angewurzelt steh ich da, mein Puls steigt rapide an, bis zum Anschlag. Meine Beine setzen sich in Bewegung, ich remple die Braunhaarige im Vorbeilaufen an und verschwinde nach oben. Ich hör noch wie die Pussy mir hinterher ruft „Gehts noch?", aber ich bin schon weg und ich will auch nicht mehr runter. Die Tür zu Effy's Zimmer is zu, ohne zu zögern reiß ich das Teil auf und... _F-Fuck? _Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass man eine Emotion in Effy's Augen sieht, aber jetzt... in diesem Moment, kann ich eindeutig Angst sehen, oder zumindest die Tatsache, dass sie geschockt ist. Der Kopf meiner Schwester dreht sich wie in Zeitlupe zu mir, sie ist total verheult und trotzdem stößt sie Effy, die sie gerade noch liebevoll im Arm gehalten hat von sich weg. „Was zum? EMILY? Kannst du nich anklopfen?"

Ich heb meine Arme verteidigend „T'schuldigung... is alles okay Katie?"

„Offensichtlich nich, raus hier!" warum is sie so wütend?

Effy kommt auf mich zu „schon Gut Ems... geh in Tony's Zimmer"

Sie schließt die Tür und ich höre das Klicken, des Schlosses _Oookay? _In Tony's Zimmer angekommen, hau ich mich gleich auf's Bett. Wie damals, ist es... bequem und die Stille lässt mich den Lärm in meinem Kopf hören. Was kann ich denn noch machen? Alles was ich will, ist neben Naomi einzuschlafen und wieder aufzuwachen... wie im Krankenhaus. Das wundervollste, was mir in den letzten Jahren passiert ist und jetzt... scheint alles wie davor zu sein. Wenn ich nich erbärmlich bin... „oh Mann"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ho... von vorne rein muss ich sagen, dass eure reviews das highlight meiner woche waren also vielen dank ihr lieben =) hoff das chap. sagt euch zu ;) **

* * *

><p>Naomis PoV<p>

Emily hat sich mal wieder wie n Arsch verhalten und Amanda (genau! Die aus dem Club damals) angerempelt und sich nicht mal entschuldigt. Ich weiß nicht, wo ihr Problem liegt, noch vor... nicht mal zwei Stunden hat sie noch herausgeknallt, dass wir 'Freunde' sind. Freunde... Wir waren noch nie Freunde, ich weiß nicht, ob Emily sich dessen bewusst ist, aber ich bin es. Seit fünf Minuten versuch ich die Brünette vor mir zu beruhigen, bekomms aber null gebacken. Es heißt ja, jeder Mensch hat so seine Macken... Amanda's hab ich grad gefunden und die spricht mir GAR NICHT zu. „diese Schlampe... echt! Was fällt der ein?" … ja ich weiß niveaulos und nicht nur das ich muss solche Sätze schon seit... wie bereits erwähnt fünf Minuten ertragen... wenn ich noch einmal höre, wie sie Emily beleidigt ohne, dass sie sie kennt, dann geh ich an die Decke. Irgendwas hat mir schon zuvor gesagt, dass ich darauf nich lange warten muss „Fotze elendige... nicht mal ein kurzes sorry, nichts"

Okay jetzt reichts „Du Amanda, ich würd dir ja furchtbar gern weiter zuhören, wie du meine Freundin, deren Party das übrigens is, hinter ihrem Rücken beleidigst und dich aufregst, aber..." Ich bewege mich jetzt schon in Richtung Treppe „da hab ich kein Bock drauf... SORRY"

Ich werf ihr das 'sorry' noch richtig in die Visage. Amanda schaut mit verblüfft an, sie scheint nach wie vor in Rage zu sein „Wie Freundin? Ich dacht die wär deine Ex?"

Mit einem Achselzucken und angehobenen Brauen antworte ich ihr „tja... SORRY... hat sich herausgestellt, dass wir uns doch nicht trennen wollten" Jetzt kann sie sich ohne mich auslassen. Ich lauf nach oben, kurz bevor ich oben ankomme hör ich wie Katie brüllt „was zum? EMILY? Kannst du nich anklopfen?"

Wobei Ems meine Beste wohl überrascht hat? Nur mit großer Mühe verkneif ich mir das Lachen. Ich brech gleich auf dieser Treppe zusammen, so krass muss ich mich anstrengen. Nach kurzer Zeit werd ich ZUM GLÜCK erlöst, als ich das erste und dann das zweite Schließen einer Tür höre. Ich begeb mich ganz nach oben und jetzt... hab ich die Qual der Wahl... Entweder ich geh in Effy's Zimmer oder in Tony's... Hinter Tür EINS verbirgt sich eine nicht besonders gut gelaunte Katie mit einer im Geheimen gehaltenen Person, hinter Tür ZWEI verbirgt sich eine kleine, zwar süße und unglaublich attraktive Rothaarige, die allerdings NUR den Freundesstatus im Sinn hat, zumindest momentan. So Fräulein Campbell? Für welche Tür entscheiden sie sich?... Hoffentlich erwisch ich Tür Nummer zwei. Wenn ich Emily gewesen wäre, dann wär ich zuerst in Effy's Zimmer gegangen... okay also... Tony's. Naja sicher ist sicher, ich öffne die Tür nur einen Spalt weit und steck meinen Kopf ins Zimmer und bin mehr als erleichtert, dass ich mich für diese Variante entschieden hab. Emily liegt auf dem Doppelbett von Effy's Bruder. Sie seufzt „oh mann". Ich drück die Tür ganz auf, übertrete die Türschwelle und schotte Ems und mich mit von der Außenwelt ab. Ihr Kopf dreht sich blitzartig schnell in meine Richtung und einem Dolch gleich, durchdringen mich ihre braunen Augen.

Sie sagt nichts, starrt mich nur unglaubwürdig an „Ems?"

„was?" ihre Stimme ist kratzig, wie immer und ich würd sie am liebsten...

„Alles klar? Du scheinst nich wirklich Spaß zu haben... das is deine Party" Das is alles, was ich ihr vorerst anbiete.

Ihr Blick richtet sich auf die Decke über ihr „Natürlich ist alles klar..." Sie atmet kurz ein und wieder aus, schüttelt dann ihren Kopf „Nein... Eigentlich ist gar nichts klar..." Emily richtet sich auf, stützt sich auf ihrem gesunden Arm ab und sieht mich wieder an „Warum machst du das? Ich mein okay... klar wir sind 'nur Freunde' aber... verdammt! Naomi..."

Hä? Ich steh auf'm Schlauch „was? Was mach ich denn?"

Enttäuschung huscht über ihr makelloses Gesicht „Du merkst es also echt nich? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das... besser oder schlechter is"

„wieso klärst du mich nich einfach auf?" Ich setz mich nur langsam zu ihr, ich will ihr nich unbedingt ZU nahe kommen. In meinem Zustand wäre das... alles andere als klug.

Wurde es hier drin grad um zehn Grad wärmer? „Wie gesagt, ich weiß, dass wir nur Freunde sind, aber... Naomi... gerade WEIL wir Freunde sind, würd ich dich drum bitten, mir nicht unnötig weh zu tun und ich weiß, das is... alles andere als gerechtfertigt, weil ich dir offensichtlich selbst schmerzen zugefügt hab, aber ich... ich ertrag das nicht." Ich bin mir immer noch nich im Klaren, was sie meint, aber ganz ehrlich? Eigentlich will ich sie nur reden hören „Diese... diese Mädchen... Im Ernst? Die... entsprechen dir doch gar nich... die sind total... Hirnlos zudem hat Katie gesagt, dass die von eben keinen Stil hatte also... nee..."

Ich reiß meine Augen auf ohne es zu wollen „Du bist eifersüchtig? Ems? Echt eifersüchtig?" dieses verdammte grinsen, das sich bei mir anbahnt.

„Ja heilige Megascheiße, selbstverständlich bin ich das!" sie schreit mich an... zumindest versucht sie das, ihre Stimmbänder geben schon wieder nach und sie wird heiser „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich liebe... denkst du, mir gefällt's wenn so ne... Schnepfe, entschuldige den Ausdruck, ihre Hände ÜBERALL an dir hat? Am liebsten hätte ich der die Halsschlagadern zerfetzt... was war n das überhaupt für eine? Und überhaupt..." Gott... ihre Augen... Ich weiß ich hab gesagt, dass ich sie eigentlich nich wieder will... aber shit, sie sieht so unglaublich aus. Ich frag mich ob ihre Lippen noch so weich sind wie früher und dieser Jogginganzug macht mich wahnsinnig. Wenn ich gekonnt hätte, dann hätte ich sie schon vorhin an mich gerissen, doch das wär ziemlich komisch gekommen... oder? Ich mein... Erst heute Morgen hab ich ihr ziemlich deutlich geschildert, dass ich noch nicht weiß, ob ich sie in meiner Zukunft haben will und sie einfach so zu verwirren, weil ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle halten kann, unfair, genau unfair wär das. Wenn ich nich so angetrunken wäre... in meinem Kopf schwirrt's nur noch so herum. Ems... Meine Augen wandern von ihren Augen zu ihren Lippen, weiter runter, wo ihre sanfte haut vom Stoff überdeckt ist und wieder zurück zu ihren Augen. Sie is eifersüchtig... also... doch keine Freunde, so wie ich's mir dachte. Irgendwo gut aber... irgendwo auch schlecht. Besonders jetzt. Mein Körper will einfach nur noch zu ihr und so weit ich's noch beurteilen kann... okay wenn man's genau nimmt kann ich nichts mehr beurteilen. Ich weiß nur, dass ich... „NAOMI! Hallo?" Ihre Hand wedelt vor meinem Gesicht rum „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du mit deinen Gedanken bei der da unten warst... komm schon! Wenn DIE dich glücklich machen kann, dann bin ich die nächste Miss Universe-"

„halt..." ich trau meiner eigenen Stimme nicht mehr, doch zurückhalten kann ich mich auch nicht mehr. Meine Hand hebt sich wie von selbst, sie landet auf Emily's warmer Wange „die Klappe" noch ehe ich mich verseh press ich meine Lippen auf ihre und... Ich falle... falle so verdammt tief. Sie hat's am Anfang nich geschoben, was passiert is, aber als sie's gepeilt hat... ouh Gott was tu ich hier? Der Kuss ist besser als jeder zuvor erlebte und er wird immer intensiver. Ich merke wie Emily zittert, ich lege meine andere Hand um ihre Taille, doch ihre Stützhand findet meine Schulter, sie drückt mich von sich weg und schaut mir so tief in die Augen, dass ich schwören könnte, sie durchsucht meine Seele. „Sag... doch was Ems?"

„Wieso? Weil du betrunken bist? geht's dir hier wirklich um mich Naoms? Oder geht's hier gerade nur um dich?" Ich glaub's nich... mein benebeltes Gehirn hat sie verletzt und das gleich zwei Mal heute, aber... ihr hat's gefallen. Sie hat ihre ganze Liebe in diesen unschuldigen Kuss gelegt.

Ems zittert ja immer noch! „N-nein? Hier geht's um... uns?"

„Uns? Ich dachte es gibt kein uns mehr?" Sie beißt auf ihre Unterlippe und ich weiß, dass sie eigentlich lächelt, denn dieses Lächeln kann ich gaaanz deutlich in ihren Augen sehen... ich bin betrunken, nicht blöd.

Ich schüttle den Kopf, zieh sie wieder an mich heran, ich kann sie nicht mehr halten, ihr Körper fliegt auf meinen und BOOM FEUERWERK! Unsere Lippen treffen sich auf ein Neues und Herr Gott wenn ich das morgen früh bereue... dann... zum Teufel. Ich denke zu viel... denke ich zu viel? Definitiv.

.

.

.

.

Eine eiskalte Hand bahnt sich ihren Weg unter mein Shirt. Meine Augen sind zu. Ich bekomme Gänsehaut an jeder Stelle an der sie mich berührt. Ihre Hand wird immer wärmer durch meine Körperwärme. Spätestens jetzt weiß sie, dass ich wach bin, denn meine Atmung wird unkontrolliert um einiges schneller. „Morgen Naoms" Emily's 'Morgenstimme'. Ich liebe diese Stimme, schon immer hab ich diese Stimme geliebt und das, werd' ich wohl immer.

Ich rühre mich nur ein wenig und stöhne so wie ich's immer tu wenn ich aufwache „Ems?... kannst du nicht einmal Still morgens sein?"

„Keine Chance, du kennst mich" Ihre Hand wandert weiter auf meiner Haut auf und ab.

Meine Augen öffnen sich nur langsam, leider muss ich sofort bemerken, dass es noch dunkel draußen ist. „Emily? Wie viel Uhr haben wir's?"

Ihre braunen unschuldig scheinenden Augen sehen mich an „Kurz nach... 6?"

Sie fängt an zu kichern, wie verrückt „Emily!" ich sage ihren Namen mit einem gequälten Unterton, was ihr gegackere noch intensiviert „Ems... du bist Morgens unmöglich... hab ich dir das jemals gesagt?"

„Jeden Morgen, wenn du neben mir aufgewacht bist und ich weiß, dass du's liebst" Das stimmt, ich rolle meine Augen und lächle. Emily ist Morgens schon immer unglaublich aufgedreht gewesen und irgendwie, kann man nicht anders als selbst gut gelaunt zu sein, wenn man so jemanden neben sich hat. „Außerdem" Ihre Fingerspitzen gleiten sanft über die Konturen meiner Bauchmuskeln „Kann ich nicht anders, wenn ich neben dir aufwache... das ist..." Sie schaut kurz nach oben und sieht mir dann wieder direkt in die Augen „als würdest du aufwachen und ein Engel liegt neben dir und... dieser Engel... setzt dich prompt unter Drogen"

Ich hebe meine Augenbraue „Ich bin also dein Drogenengel?"

Sie setzt ihre Fingerspitzen auf meinen Bauch und lässt ihre Hand langsam sinken, bis ihre Handfläche komplett auf meiner Haut aufliegt „Ja... und mehr"

Ihre sanften Lippen streifen kurz über meine „hmhm... dann... bin ich ja beruhigt. Kann ich jetzt noch ne Stunde schlafen oder begrabscht du mich dann an Stellen, an die du nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis ran darfst?"

Ems glotzt mich mit einem geschockten Blick an „So was würd ich NIEEE tun... also ja, du kannst noch ne Stunde schlafen" Sie legt ihren Kopf oberhalb meiner Brust ab und atmet schwer ein.

„Alles Klar Ems?" sie nickt. Ich mach meine Augen zu. Komisch... ich fühl mich immer noch vollkommen wohl bei ihr. Ich hatte erwartet aufzuwachen und völlig auszurasten, aber... nichts. Im Gegenteil. So langsam vertraue ich ihr wieder und das... macht mir ehrlich gesagt Angst und wie. Natürlich hat sie mir Dinge angetan, die ich ihr nicht einfach so vergeben kann, weil's mich einfach zu sehr kaputt gemacht hat, aber... ernsthaft? In letzter Zeit ist sie der Grund, warum's mir wieder besser geht. Ich hab meine Pillen schon eine Woche und drei Tage nicht mehr genommen und ich fühl mich wunderbar. Meine Besuche im Krankenhaus waren immer angenehm, sie hat mir für ein paar Stunden die Lasten von meiner Schulter genommen, mit mir gelacht, geredet über alles und jeden, meine Hand gehalten und mir ihre Liebe geschworen. Warum werde ich also dieses eigenartige Gefühl nicht los, dass sie mir doch irgendwas verheimlicht? Paranoia?

„Naoms.. ich dachte du willst schlafen?" Emily kuschelt sich näher an mich ran.

Ich lass meine eigene Hand unter meinem Shirt verschwinden und lege sie auf ihre „Bin grad dabei"


	14. Chapter 14

**Tut mir extrem leid, dass es mal wieder länger dauert... dummerweise hab ich ne reihe an klausuren... vier klausuren in einer woche plus arbeit machens mir nich einfacher den dingen nachzugehn, die ich gern tu, wie zum beispiel hier weiter schreiben... vielen dank für eure reviews, freu mich immer wieder wie sau... lu =) ou und at SuperStar, deine Frage wird beantwortet, wenn du weiter liest ;) **

* * *

><p>Ihre wärme umhüllt mich, als ich aufwache. Meine Hand liegt immer noch auf ihrer, unter meinem Shirt. Vorsichtig dreh ich meinen Kopf auf die Seite und ich sehe ihre geschlossenen Augen, ihre im Sonnenlicht strahlenden roten Haare. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippen. Wir hätten miteinander schlafen können, doch sie meinte, ich sei noch nicht so weit. Sie hatte recht. So aufzuwachen, ein zweites Mal, das is das Beste, das mir je hätte passieren können. Ems atmet ruhig, gleichmäßig und bei jedem ausatmen spüre ich die entweichende Luft auf meiner Haut. Mir geht's... gut, wirklich gut. Nachdenklich wandert mein Blick hoch zur Decke. Eigenartiger Weise hab ich trotzdem ein komisches Bauchgefühl, vermutlich ist es dieses Ungewisse. Wie soll's jetzt weitergehn? Ich mein, okay... Emily und ich haben rumgemacht, das nicht schlecht, nebenbei bemerkt UND wir sind aneinander gekuschelt wieder aufgewacht, so wie es immer war, wenn wir im selben Bett geschlafen haben, aber bedeutet das, dass wir wieder ne Beziehung führen? Führen müssen? Sollten? Werden? Pure Verwirrung in meinem sowieso benebelten Kopf. Ich will aufstehen und dennoch liegen bleiben, will Emily und ich will sie nicht, verstehen muss man das nicht... versteh's ja selbst nich. Scheiße. Ems atmet mit einem Mal so tief ein, dass ich fast befürchte, sie zieht mich gleich durch ihre Nase wie ne Line Koks. Sie fängt an zu wimmern, mein Körper vibriert, weil ich so heftig in mich rein lache. „hmhm... knusp—iges Hühni... bidde" Was?<p>

„was Ems?" Ich schau sie wieder an, ein kleiner Schnarcher verlässt ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen. Irgendwie süß.

Emily schnaubt aus und nuschelt weiter vor sich umher, sie wird wohl demnächst aufwachen... „Naoo-mily", ich hoffe es zumindest, denn ansonsten könnten zwei Szenarien entstehen, entweder ich platze vor lachen oder ich bepiss mich. Weitere fünf Minuten von Emily's Gestammel musste ich ertragen und jetzt... bekomm ich glaub Halluzinationen. Ich kann nich genau sagen, was es is, aber... es... rauscht ganz merkwürdig. Meine Ohren lauschen genauer und das Geräusch wird immer lauter und lauter. „_I can't see me lovin nobody but you for all my life" _im nächsten moment schreckt der Zwerg, der bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch tief und fest geschlummert hat hoch und brüllt „FUCK!" Im Null Komma Nichts springt Ems ausm Bett, kramt wie verrückt mit einer Hand in ihrer Tasche während ihr Handy die Melodie weiter wiedergibt _„me and you and you and me, no matter how they toss the dice, it has to be..." _„Fick dich Handy... Fick dich hart!" Sie hat's endlich gefunden und das Lied verstummt.

Alles was jetzt noch zu hören ist, ist mein Gelächter, sie sieht mich mit einem genervten Blick an, ihre Augenbraue hochgezogen und ich kann mich nicht davon abhalten zu denken, wie sexy das grad aussieht „wirklich Ems? Happy Together?"

„Ja Naoms, Happy Together" Sie ahmt mein typisches Augenrollen nach, doch ich kann schon sehen, wie sich ihre Mundwinkel heben.

„Happy Together by The Turtles?" Ich grinse sie gerade zu teuflisch an.

Ihr kurzen Beine machen einen Sprung und Emily's kleiner aber nicht all zu leichter Körper landet auf mir, sie stöhnt vor Schmerz, hat wohl ihre gebrochenen Rippen vergessen und keucht „Jetzt reichts, genug geneckt" Wie die Sonne strahlt sie mich an.

„was sich neckt, das liebt sich" _Shit... kam das grad aus meinem Mund? _das eben noch so heitere Gesicht von Emily sieht mich jetzt ernst an _jopp, das kam eindeutig aus meinem Mund..._Wenn Dummheit weh tun würde, dann wär ich jetzt wohl tot. Normal ist mein Mundwerk NIE schneller als mein Gehirn! Was WAR das grad? Fick die Henne... jetzt muss ich mich rausreden... _oder du könntest die Wahrheit sagen, wie schon einmal. _Aber da war sie bewusstlos oder... halbwegs oder was auch immer, Fakt is, sie erinnert sich nicht mehr dran und... ohjeee... Denkblockade oder doch Sprechblockade? So ein Kot... Ihr ernster Gesichtsausdruck wird immer mehr zu einem traurigen... oh nein bitte nicht, ich will sie nicht traurig sehen. Bis eben war doch noch alles supi. _Kannst du nich einfach meine Gedanken lesen? _Ich weiß, dass ich darauf keine Antwort bekomme auch wenn ich sie will.

„Hörst du mal auf zu denken und sprichst mit mir?" Sie sitzt mit gespreizten Beinen auf meinen Oberschenkeln und starrt mich an, als hätte ich ihr gesagt ich würde sie hassen. Okay ich hab ihr ja nicht wirklich gesagt, dass ich sie liebe, also damals schon... nur nicht gerade eben und „Naomi?" ihre Stimme scheint mir eine Oktave höher als zuvor zu sein, vielleicht ist es aber auch nur die Tatsache, dass sie lauter gesprochen hat.

Halt jetzt mal die Klappe Gehirn! Ich richte mich auf, so gut es geht, is nich gerade einfach, wenn ein Gnom auf einem sitzt und die Beine auch noch durchgestreckt sind, das zieht wie Sau! Hätte mehr Sport machen sollen, Memo an mich selbst: Sport treiben. „Ems..."

Sie nimmt kurz das Gewicht von meinen Beinen und erlaubt mir damit, dass ich meine Beine verschränken kann, kaum sind meine Beine ineinander verflochten, setzt sich Emily in meinen Schneidersitz und kommt mir dadurch um einiges näher. „Wieso kannst du's nich sagen?"

„Was sagen?" Endlich funktionieren mein Mund und meine grauen Zellen wieder so, wie ich es will.

Sie legt ihre Arme vorsichtig auf meinen Schultern ab, durch ihren Gips fühlt sich meine rechte Schulter sofort ein wenig schwerer an „Naoms..." Ihre braunen Augen durchleuchten meine blauen für wenige Momente, dann atmet sie tief ein „Ach... nichts vergiss es"

Es ist zu früh für mich... könnte sein, dass sie's bemerkt hat, s könnte aber auch sein, dass sie denkt, dass sich meine Gefühle für sie komplett geändert haben. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist es mir ziemlich egal. Auch wenn ihr die zweite Option womöglich weh tun würde. Ems lehnt sich langsam nach vorne und küsst mich, kurz und sanft. „danke" verdammte Klappe, die meine.

Sie lächelt nur, die Tür knarrt und quietscht, bis zwei Gesichter uns anblicken, das eine mit einem schmunzeln und einem wissenden Blick, das andere mit einer verwunderten Miene „Emsy, du musst zu deinem Termin" Katie's Stimme klingt genauso überrascht wie ihr Gesicht aussieht mit einem leichten Unterton an Ärgernis.

Emily bewegt sich kein Stück von mir weg und nickt nur. „Naomi, wir haben noch was zu besprechen" war klar, dass Effy sich auch noch äußern würde. Ich frage mich nur, was sie mit mir zu besprechen hat, diesmal ahme ich Ems nach und nicke.

Die Beiden verschwinden hinter der nun erneut geschlossenen Tür, Emily und ich sehen uns gleichzeitig an und ein peinlich berührtes gekichere erfüllt den Raum. Das Gewicht auf mir verflüchtigt sich als Emily aufsteht, aber nicht ohne einen Kuss, der direkt auf meiner Wange landet . „Sorry, aber Katie hat Recht, muss nochmal ins Krankenhaus"

„wieso? Stimmt was nicht?" Ich hab mich erschrockener angehört als ich's wollte, eigentlich... wollte ich, dass meine Stimme Gleichgültigkeit ausstrahlt, war sooo Klar, dass das Gegenteil der Fall sein musste.

Sie schüttelt mit einem immernoch bestehenden Lächeln den Kopf „Reine Routine Untersuchung" mit einem letzten flüchtigen Kuss auf meiner Backe lässt sie mich zurück in Tony's Zimmer.

Krasser Scheiß. Jetzt muss ich mich gleich mit Effy auseinandersetzen und wenn ich Pech hab auch noch mit Katie, hinzu kommt das nach wie vor komische Gefühl, dass Emily mir was verheimlicht UND der Ungewissheit. Wunderbare Aussichten. Wenigstens is mein Kater aushaltbar.

.

.

.

Meine Wenigkeit befindet sich in der verwüsteten Küche von Effy, ein Stuhl unter meinem Hintern, ein Kaffee direkt vor mir auf dem vollen Tisch und eine mysteriöse Brünette, die gegenüber von mir sitzt. „Du und Emily?"

Ich zucke mit den Achseln, täusche vor Unwissend zu sein „Emily und ich, was?"

Doch die allwissende Effy lässt sich nicht täuschen, hätte ich mir denken können „Ihr seid also wieder zusammen?" mein Kopf bewegt sich wie von selbst nach rechts und dann wieder nach links „Nein? Aber ihr wart die Nacht zusammen?" Ich schau kurz nach oben, als würde ich darüber nachdenken müssen und nicke dann leicht _na Effy? Wie schmeckt das, wenn man nicht mit dir redet? _Ihr rechter Mundwinkel hebt sich nur minimal, ist allerdings nicht zu übersehen „Okay... hoffe, du weißt, was du tust"

fragend zieh ich meine Augenbrauen zusammen „worauf willst du hinaus?" ein winziger Schluck der schwarzen Flüssigkeit und ich fühl mich gleich besser.

„Sie liebt dich" Eff sagt das, als wäre das etwas, was ich zuvor noch nicht wusste.

Jetzt zieh ich die linke Hälfte meiner Oberlippe nach oben, wenn ich grad nich total bescheuert ausseh, weiß ich auch nich „Was hat das-"

„damit zu tun? Ganz einfach, Emily macht sich Hoffnungen" Ihre Brauen heben sich, fragt damit ob ich jetzt weiß, was sie meint.

„Ich weiß, ich..." meine Suche nach den richtigen Worten wird immer schwerer, umso länger die Braunhaarige mich anschaut... schade, dass Katie Emily zum Krankenhaus gebracht hat „ihre Gefühle sind mir nicht egal, wenn du das meinst und falsche Hoffnungen mach ich ihr nich, ich kann nur nicht sofort eine Beziehung mit ihr anfangen, verstehst du mich?" Ihre Zustimmung zeigt sie durch ein kurzes heben und wieder senken ihres Kopfes, doch sie sagt nichts, also sprech ich weiter „Keine Rache... das is keine Rache Effy..."

Dieses grausame Schmunzeln erscheint wieder „Liebe" _WAS? _„Kann dich Zerstören, wie du weißt, aber sie kann dich auch retten... wehr dich nicht, gestehs dir ein, lass sie nicht so lange warten"

Kontern... jetzt kontern „Hast du's Katie schon gesagt?"

Oh mein GOTT! Wenn DER Gesichtsausdruck nicht alles zugegeben hat, dann weiß ich auch nicht „Nein"

Jetzt bin ich am längeren Hebel „Nein? Dann halt mir keine Reden"

„Sie weiß es" Herausfordernd ist das beste Wort um ihre Stimme zu beschreiben.

„Sie weiß es auch"

„Hoffst du" Fuck... und wieder am kürzeren Hebel.

„Du auch" auf gut Glück?

Sie zeigt mir ihre Zähne, EFFY grinst tatsächlich! OI! Das muss ich in meinem Kalender markieren! „Nein, ich hab's ihr gesagt und... gezeigt"

„Way too much information" Ich grinse mit ihr. Okay... ich lass es Emily wissen, ich denke, sie weiß es aber ich werd's ihr sagen... wenn ich sie wieder sehe, nein... sobald ich sie wieder sehe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Et voila, das nächste Chap. … tausend Dank für eure reviews, nachdem ich Mathe erfolgreich in den Sand gesetzt hab und meine Rektorin mir den Marsch geblasen hat, wars echt gut die zu lesen =D Hoff wie immer, dass es okay is... zwar wieder n bissl kürzer aber von bedeutendem Inhalt würde ich sagen...**

* * *

><p>Die Tage verstreichen, die Nächte vergehen, die Stunden verfließen. Mein Schlaf ist Rastlos, mein Wachzustand ist wie eine bittere Pille. Die blauen Lichter des Krankenwagens flackern vor meinen Augen, während ich in Emily's Lebloses Gesicht schaue... alles in meinem Kopf. Eine Woche, ein Tag und genau neun Stunden sind vergangen, seitdem ich ihre Stimme das letzte mal gehört hab, ihre Lippen auf meinen gespürt habe... Diese endlose Leere hab ich schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Nachdem Emily zu ihrem Arzttermin ist, kam nichts mehr, kein Anruf, keine Sms, nichts. Weder von Emily noch von Katie. Diese Nacht verläuft wie jede andere seither, ich wälze mich von rechts nach links, von links nach rechts, doch es hilft nicht. Ich kann nicht schlafen. Wollte ich ihr nicht meine Liebe gestehen? Ja wollte ich. Warum warte ich also, dass sie auf mich zukommt? Was, wenn sie mir doch etwas verheimlicht hat? Was, wenn ihre Verletzungen doch schlimmer waren? Es ist nich mehr aushaltbar! Meine müden Füße berühren den kalten Boden. <em>Ich lass dich nicht allein, ich lass dich nicht gehen, ich... brauche dich immer noch. <em>Der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen... jetzt oder nie. Ich trotte zu meinem Kleiderschrank, zieh mich an, schlafwandlerisch schleppe ich mich in mein Bad, putze mir die Zähne, sprühe mir mein Parfum auf die Haut meines Halses und schau mich im Spiegel an. Mein Spiegelbild sieht erstaunlich gut aus, als stünde eine Fremde Person vor mir. Ich hasse es... ich hasse es, wie sehr sie mich beeinflusst, ich hasse es, wie abhängig ich von ihr bin. Abhängig, das bin ich. Bewusst wurde mir das erst, nach der dritten schlaflosen Nacht und der Schock saß tief. Ich hab mich ihr so hingegeben, dass ich mich selbst aus dem Bild genommen hatte , obwohl ich mir geschworen hatte, dass das NIE wieder vorkommt, scheiße wars. Mit der Zeit, kommt Rat, so heißt es... auch das ist nonsense. Meine Gedanken drehen sich nur noch um eine Sache, eine Person. Ich hätte Lust mir ne Kippe zwischen die Lippen zu klemmen, doch ich tu's nicht. Geschwächt laufe ich aus meinem Zimmer, lasse die Tür hinter mir zufallen, ohne darüber nach zu denken, ob ich meinen Schlüssel dabei hab oder nicht. Nur noch eins zählt, das wird mir erneut von mir selbst vorgehalten, als ich gegen das massive Material von Emily's Tür hämmere. Meine Schläge sind so fest, dass die Haut an meinem Außenknöchel aufplatzt. Weiter und weiter prügle ich auf ihre Tür ein, gefühllos. Das bin ich ohne sie, gefühllos, leer und verloren... zu dumm, dass mir das erst jetzt auffällt. Meine Armmuskeln werden müde und meine schmerzende Hand wird schon blau. Hoffnung ist zwecklos. Mit aller Kraft hole ich aus... schlage ins leere und sie steht vor mir. Schwarze kurze Hose, ein Tanktop mit der Aufschrift 'what did you expect?' und Emily's Körper darunter. Ihr Mund öffnet sich, doch noch bevor sie etwas sagen kann, schmeiß ich mich gegen sie, meine Arme umklammern ihren Oberkörper, als gebe es keinen Morgen, meine Augen schließen sich und drücken die schon lange auf Licht wartenden Tränen heraus.

„Na- Naoms?" Ihre relativ kurzen aber starken Arme halten mich fest. Der Wasserfall lässt sich nicht stoppen, mein Gesicht vergräbt sich in ihrem Nacken „Hey? Was is denn?"

Ihre besorgte Stimme macht mir noch mehr zu schaffen, meine Atmung wird immer unregelmäßiger. Emily's Geruch umhüllt mich und ich wünschte, ich könnte für immer in ihr versinken. „Warum... hast du dich nich gemeldet?" ich schluchze und das ziemlich jämmerlich.

„Ich wollte dich nich bedrängen?" sie klingt als wäre es total offensichtlich, doch is es nich, nich für mich.

„dann hör auf und bedräng mich wieder" Ihr Körper vibriert leicht, als würde sie in sich hinein lachen.

Sie drückt mich leicht, behutsam von sich weg, legt mir ihre warmen Hände auf meine Wangen und wischt mir mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht die Tränen weg. „Komm erst mal rein" Emily geht einen Schritt zurück und wartet mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf mich.

Ohne zu zögern nehm ich ihre Hand und werde sofort in den Wohnraum gezogen. Ich kann nicht glauben, wie erbärmlich ich wirken muss. Ein weiterer Schub an Geschluchze und Tränen übermannt mich, als hätte ich keine Kontrolle über mich selbst. Naja genaugenommen hab ich das grad auch nich. „Du... Idiot"

Ohne auf meine Worte einzugehen führt sie mich zu ihrer Couch, die auch ihre Schlafmöglichkeit sein dürfte und bringt mich dazu mich hinzusetzen. Emily lässt sich neben mir nieder, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen „Du hast Zeit gebraucht... ich hab sie dir gegeben"

„Hättest du das nich anders machen können? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht... ich" Meine Hand landet auf meinen Augen. Schon wieder höre ich mich gemein an... warum kann ich das nich abschalten? Wo is das Knöpfchen, wenn man's braucht?

Ich zucke zusammen, als ihre Hand meine von meinem Visier nimmt, die mir so vertrauten braunen Augen sehen mich liebevoll an „Wärst du dann jetzt hier?"

Automatisch schüttle ich den Kopf „Weiß ich nich" Ich zieh den Rotz zurück in die Nase.

„siehst du? Aber ich und jetzt hör auf zu weinen ja?" Ihr eingegipster Arm hebt sich und die freiliegenden Finger streichen mir für einen Moment über die vermutlich total roten Wangen. „Naomi Campbell heult nich wie n Kleinkind" Ihre Stimme ist leicht und wie immer ein wenig heiser.

Ein Lacher kommt aus mir raus „Okay... Tut mir Leid" jetzt lächle auch ich etwas „Ems..."

Emily legt ihren Kopf schief „Dir muss nichts Leid tun, mir tut's Leid, dass ich alles so miss- interpretiert hab"

Ich rücke näher an sie heran, lehne mich gegen ihren Körper und lege meinen Kopf auf ihrem Schlüsselbein ab „versprichst du mir..." Mit meinem Handrücken trockne ich die letzten entronnen Tränen „dass du mir nie wieder Zeit gibst?"

Sie drückt meine Hand minimal fester „Ich werde dir immer das geben, was du brauchst"

Wie konnte ich nur so Blind vor Hass sein? Die Frau liebt mich immer noch, bedingungslos und ich hab's nich gesehn, ich wollte es nich sehn. Jess war die, die uns zerstört hat, nich Emily. Nur zögernd antworte ich ihr in Form einer Einwortfrage „dich?"

Wenn ich Ems jetzt sehen könnte, würde ich mit Sicherheit ein Grinsen sehen, ich kanns in ihrer Stimme hören „ja, so lange ich das Beste für dich bin und" ihr Daumen wandert auf meinem Handrücken auf und ab „das werde ich immer sein, wir sinds Naoms... du und ich... Erkennen musst du's selbst. Andere sagen, sie würden nich ewig warten, aber verlass dich drauf, ich warte eine Ewigkeit und länger auf dich, wenn's sein muss"

„Ems" Ich schmunzle „hab ich dir jemals gesagt, was für ein schnulziges Cliché du bist?"

Sie kichert, ihr Schlüsselbein knallt durch die Bewegung leicht gegen meinen Schädel, der immernoch darauf liegt „Erstens: Reden sind meine Spezialitäten, zweitens: ich würde mich bevorzugt als hoffnungslose N.C Romantikerin bezeichnen und drittens: du liebst es"

Emily verstummt, das Wort ist wieder gefallen... das Wort, DAS Wort von allen Worten, das ausdrückt was ich fühle, aber bisher nicht aussprechen konnte, wollte, was auch immer „dich"

„dich? Mich? Was?" sie hört sich total niedlich an, wenn sie verwirrt is. Niedlich, wusste nich, dass sich das in meinem Wortschatz befindet.

„dich" wiederhole ich und flüstere dann weiter „ich liebe dich"

„W-was?" Emsy's Stimme ist schwach, zittrig und leise. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich sie jemals so hören würde.

Ich hebe meinen Kopf und schau sie dieses Mal an, meine freie Hand findet ihr Gesicht, die Fingerspitzen meines kleinen- und Ringfingers liegen auf ihrer Kieferparte, während die meines Mittel- und Zeigefingers unter ihrem Wangenknochen rasten. „Ich liebe dich"

Ihre Augen strahlen alles aus, in ihnen seh ich jetzt meine Zukunft. Sie schenkt mir eine einzige Träne des Glücks, der Hoffnung, der Dankbarkeit, ihrer Liebe. Der Abstand zwischen uns wird geringer, bis sie mich küsst, wie sie's schon lange nicht mehr getan hat. „Ich liebe dich auch" flüstert sie gegen meine Lippen, bevor sie sie wieder auf meinen niederlässt. Nur langsam löst sie sich von mir, ihre teilweise verbundene Hand klammert sich so gut es geht an die auf ihrem Gesicht liegende und mir fährt der Schmerz durch die Glieder. „Was is?" sie fragt vorsichtig und liebevoll.

„Deine Tür war ein wenig gewalttätig, du solltest ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr reden" Ich seh sie glücklich an, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck bleibt besorgt.

Sie tastet mit ihren Fingerspitzen meine leicht verballerte Hand ab, bis ich wieder zusammenzucke. „Naoms" Emily's Augenbraue hebt sich um wenige Millimeter. Ihre Hand führt meine in ihr Blickfeld „du... „

„was Ems?" die W-Frage 'was...' scheint heute der Renner zu sein.

Ihre Lippen berühren meine verletzte Hand, dann steht sie auf und lässt mich für kurze Zeit allein zurück. Sie kommt mit einer Tube Salbe und einem Verband zurück „Du hättest nich so fest gegen die Tür hauen müssen..."

„Du hast nich aufgemacht" Ems setzt sich wieder vor mich, nimmt meine Hand und schmiert mir etwas von der etwas streng riechenden Salbe auf die angeschwollene, aufgeplatzte Stelle.

In aller Ruhe, jedoch mit zitternen Händen verbindet sie mir meine Hand „Ich war austreten".

Ihre Augen treffen meine „du warst pinkeln? Deshalb is meine Hand jetzt demoliert?"

Wir lachen los, lautstark und können uns nur schwer wieder einfangen. Ems spricht mit fehlendem Atem weiter „Naoms?"

„Hm?" ich grinse wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„bleibst du..." Sie zupft mit ihren Fingern an ihrem Verband „Ich meine... würdest du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben?"

Meine Miene wird wieder ernst „Nein"

Ihr Blick sinkt und sie sagt leise „Okay"

Mit meinem Zeigefinger unter ihrem Kinn bring ich sie dazu mich anzusehen, sie sieht zwar traurig aus, aber ich denke nicht mehr lange „Wir gehen zu mir rüber" Hab ich's doch gewusst. Von jetzt auf nachher lächelt sie wieder. „Nimms mir nich Übel, aber deine Couch..."

„Ich weiß, Leder" Ems kennt mich eben.

„Dann... lass uns gehen, vorausgesetzt ich hab meinen Schlüssel dabei"

.

.

.

Ich hatte meinen Schlüssel dabei. Wir liegen aneinander gequetscht in meinem Bett. Emily is schneller eingeschlafen als ich dachte, aber wenigstens schläft sie neben mir, ihr Körper halber auf meinem, ihr Arm um meine Taille, ihr Bein auf meinen Oberschenkeln und ihr Kopf auf meiner Brust. Sie atmet ruhig und gleichmäßig, ihre Atmung ist mein Schlaflied. Zum ersten Mal fühlt es sich wie ein Anfang und nicht wie ein Ende an.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hoi^^ danke danke DAAANKE für die coolen reviews ün sö, bin froh, dass es euch gefallen hat so weit =)... im nächsten chap. Passiert nich viel... is n übergangschap. … hoff s passt. **

**- hab grad null zeit und mein lappi is am arrrrsch -.- bin froh, dass ich n paar daten retten konnte^^ **

* * *

><p>Durch das Knurren meines Magens wache ich auf, automatisch suche ich nach Emily's Nähe, doch alles was ich finde ist ein kaltes Laken und eine leere Betthälfte. Ich grummle vor mich hin, atme ein und wieder aus. War das gestern ein Fehler? Warum? Wieso ist Emily nicht mehr bei mir? Ich will meine Augen nicht aufmachen, will die Realität nicht vor Augen haben. „War das alles n schlechter Scherz?" Eine Frage an mich selbst und dennoch bekomme ich sie beantwortet, als ich weiche Lippen auf meinen spüre.<p>

„Kein schlechter Scherz, höchstens ein schlechtes Frühstück" Ein euphorisches Lächeln zwingt sich mir auf und als ich es wage meine Augen zu öffnen, seh ich...sie.

„Perfekt" eigentlich wollte ich diese Worte denken, aber sie platzen geradezu aus mir heraus.

Ihre liebevollen, wärme ausstrahlenden, braunen Augen sehen in meine für gewöhnlich kalten blauen und sie antwortet mit ihrer heiseren Stimme „ganz meiner Meinung"

Wieder verschmelzen unsere Sprechwerkzeuge miteinander und ich lächle in den Moment hinein. „Du meinst es wirklich Ernst Ems?" Nun sieht sie mich an, als hätte ich sie verletzt und ich will's sofort wieder Gut machen „nevermind" meine Hand legt sich um ihren Nacken und unsere Lippen treffen sich auf ein Neues.

„Kaffee?" atemlos fragt sie mich und ich nicke zufrieden.

Sie reicht mir eine Tasse mit der lauwarmen Flüssigkeit, ein flüchtiger Blick auf meinen Nachtisch, der zugestellt mit Tellern ist, lässt mich erstaunt zurück in ihre Augen schauen „wie lange stehst du hier schon?" ich nehm einen kleinen Schluck und warte erwartungsvoll auf ihre Antwort.

Emily zuckt unschuldig mit den Achseln, wird allerdings knallrot im Gesicht „Naja... ein wenig?"

„Du hast mich bespannt?" meine Augenbraue schnellt von selbst nach oben.

Ihr Mund formt ein Schmunzeln „beobachtet"

Ich beiße leicht auf meine Unterlippe „beobachtet?"

„kannst du's mir übel nehmen? Kommt nicht alle Tage vor, dass du die Frau deiner Träume so friedlich siehst" jetzt grinst sie und ich weiß auch genau, warum.

Beinahe schon frustriert entgegne ich ihr „soll das heißen, dass ich normalerweise nich friedlich bin?"

„nich wirklich" Emily begibt sich ans Bettende und lässt sich direkt neben mich fallen, ich geb ihr nen Klaps gegen ihren Oberarm, sie quiekt und quietscht entsetzt „wofür war das denn?"

Mit einem beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck antworte ich ihr „du hast mich beleidigt... ich bin immer friedlich"

„Ein Engel" Sie gibt mir nen Schmatzer auf die Stirn „Lass uns essen, ja?"

.

.

.

Ems ist duschen, während ich an meinem Schreibtisch sitze und etwas für meine Psychologie-Hausarbeit mache. Die Uni hab ich zu genüge vernachlässigt und irgendwann reichts. Ich setze meinen Kuli an, doch noch bevor ich das erste Wort niederschreiben kann, wird meine Ruhe schon wieder gestört. Genervt zieh ich mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und nehm ab ohne auf die ID zu achten. „OI! Sag mal Bitch? Hast du meine Schwester entführt?" eine hysterische Katie brüllt mir halber das Ohr ab. Nett.

„Hab dich auch lieb Katiekins... ja Ems is hier, is grad duschen." gedankenlos kritzel ich meinen Block voll.

Ein rascheln und Katie tobt weiter am anderen Ende der Leitung „Fang bitte nich an wie Effy und sprich in ganzen Sätzen, zum Kotzen. Bekommt Emsy das Duschen ohne Hilfe hin?"

„was meinst du?" Ich zeichne ihre Konturen.

Wetten, dass Katie grad ihre Augenbraue hochgezogen hat? „Ihr Arm?"

„Wer spricht jetzt wie Effy?" ein Kichern bricht aus mir heraus.

„Fuck you Campbell" Sie grinst, ich weiß es.

Auf meinem Blatt bekommt das gezeichnete Etwas ein Gesicht, Emily's Augen „Denke schon, dass sie's alleine hinbekommt, zumindest hat sie nichts gesagt"

„Dann geh mal schaun" Emily's Nase

Entgeistert, so kling ich „Ich geh da bestimmt NICHT rein... die Frau hat vermutlich nichts an, es sei denn ihr Fitch's duscht anders als der Rest der Menschheit"

„Als hättest du's noch nie gesehn" Emily's Mund und das Gesicht der Kontur ist perfekt.

Mal wieder muss ich den Spieß umdrehen „Ah ja? Apropos, was is denn jetzt mit Effy?"

„was meinst du?" Ja ja Katiekins... einfach meine Frage wiederholen... der Klassiker.

„Ach nichts" sie wird's mir schon sagen, wenn sie so weit ist „Wie dem auch sein, vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mal nach Ems schaun, sicherheitshalber"

„Mach das, sag ihr ich hab angerufen und dass sie mich sofort zurückrufen soll und... das nächste mal sagst du mir Bescheid, wenn du sie mitten in der Nacht zu dir holst" Wieder raschelt es im Hintergrund und ich frag mich, was Katie grad macht, bzw. wo sie ist. Als könnte ich mir das nicht denken.

„Hätte ich ja... wenn eine von euch sich mal gemeldet hätte" Ich zucke mit den Achseln, klar sie sieht mich nich.

„Ems hat gesagt du bräuchtest Zeit und als die Gute sich nicht gemeldet hat, da war mir schon bewusst, was Sache ist" Sie redet ein bisschen leiser als davor.

Wo zum Teufel ist die? „Ahso, okay... Naja gut... Katie?"

Ein verpenntes_ 'Babes?' _ist im Hintergrund zu hören, diese klare Stimme würd ich immer wiedererkennen „Ja wie dem auch sei, ich muss Schluss machen, wir sehen uns, pass auf meine Schwester auf, bis dann Naoms!"

Das Piepen kündigt mir an, dass Katie erbarmungslos aufgelegt hat. Warum versucht sie zu verheimlichen, was offensichtlich is? Wir sind alle nich auf den Kopf gefallen, nicht wirklich, unser Cookie Monster vielleicht ein wenig, aber sonst. Ich knall den Stift auf den Tisch, erhebe meinen faulen Arsch und begebe mich auf direktem Wege zur Badtür, ich klopfe dagegen, könnte zu leise gewesen sein. „Ems? Alles im Grünen Bereich da drin?"

Ein lautes Niesen kommt zunächst zurück bevor sie spricht „Joa joa... geht geht"

Überzeugend klang das nicht „Sicher Ems? Ich mein ich... eh" ich fummle nervös am Bändel meines Pullis rum „Könnte dir zur Hand gehen?" könnte dir zur Hand gehen? Palmface.

„Wenn du mich nackt sehen willst, dann musst du's nur sagen" freches Biest

„Nee eigentlich will ich dich nie wieder so sehen, wie Gott dich geschaffen hat" wenn das keine dreiste Lüge war.

Ein lauter Knall kommt von der anderen Seite der Tür „Oh oh"

„Emily? Was machst du da drin?" jetzt wird's mir doch ein wenig zu Bunt.

„Ehm... vielleicht... solltest du doch mal rein kommen" Ich weiß nicht ob Emily lacht oder weint, jedenfalls hört sie sich verdächtig an.

„Okay... ich komm jetzt rein" Oh Gott... OH GOTT. Das gesamte Blut in meinem Blutkreislauf scheint mir in den Kopf zu schießen, meine Hände sind jetzt schon am Schwitzen und zittern. Ich drück die Klinke runter, sie hat nicht abgeschlossen. Nur einen Spalt öffne ich die Tür und schlüpfe durch ihn als hätte ich Angst jemand anderes könnte in den Raum sehen, was natürlich völlig unmöglich ist, meine paranoide Seite eben. Fast alles hätte ich erwartet, aber dieser Anblick... lässt mich erbeben... vor lachen. „EMILY?"

Ein Schüchternes grinsen und dann lacht auch sie weiter drauf los. Sie ist in meinem nun abgerissenen Duschvorhang eingewickelt, nur ihr kleiner Kopf, ihre roten Haare, ihr eingegipster Arm und ein über den Badewannenrand hängendes Bein sind zu sehen. Durch ein Gekichere und Geheule bringt Ems ihren Satz zustande „Ich...Bin auf...bin auf... meinen... Arsch geflogen"

Ich muss in die Hocke gehen, damit ich mir nich in die Buchsen pusche „EMS!" ich kann nich mehr! Ich kann nich mehr! Da lässt man sie mal zwei Sekunden alleine und... sie verrammelt mein Bad und sich selbst. „Wenn du wüsstest, wie du aussiehst"

„Danke, du darfst mir jetzt aufhelfen" sie gackert immernoch.

Aber mein Lachen verstummt, als mir klar wird, dass Ems außer meinem Duschvorhang... nichts trägt. Oh oh... oi oi oi oi... Zögernd steh ich wieder auf, mach mich auf den Weg zu ihr und bleib direkt vor Emily's nach wie vor lustig anzusehenden Körper stehen. Wie soll ich jetzt?

Ems hebt ihren eingegipsten Arm hoch und zwängt ihren anderen aus dem Vorhang „Komm schon... nichts, was du noch nich gesehn hast, hilfst du mir jetzt hoch oder stehst du weitere zehn Jahre wie angewurzelt da?"

Sie grinst mich herausfordernd an, eine Herausforderung, die ich nur zu gern annehme. Ich beug mich nach vorne, umklammere ihren Oberkörper und zieh sie mit ein wenig Schwung nach oben. Hört sich leichter an, als es ist. Ems mag zwar klein sein, ist aber ein ganz schön schwerer Brocken, Muskeln sind nun mal schwerer als Fett. „stehst du?"

„Nein..." Ihre Hand streicht über mein Schulterblatt „Ich glaub ich schwebe"

„Ems... nicht schon wieder" Ich rolle meine Augen, kann mir ein Lächeln aber nicht verkneifen. Dass sie immer so sentimental sein muss.

„ich meins Ernst Naoms... „ Sie winkelt ihre Beine an und ich merke, dass ich sie trage. Ups.

Ich heb sie über den Wannenrand und stell sie langsam vor mir ab „sorry"

„danke" Sie löst sich von mir und stiehlt einen flüchtigen Kuss von meinen Lippen.

Ihre Augen funkeln „Kein Thema"

Der Vorhang gleitet an ihrer nassen Haut herunter und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich im Himmel bin oder gleich umfalle. Perfekt in jeglicher Hinsicht, das ist sie. Sie schließt die Lücke zwischen uns und umarmt mich, so fest sie kann, sie zittert und hat Gänsehaut auf jedem Quadratmillimeter ihrer makellosen Haut. „Wie geht's eigentlich deiner Mum?"

„Du stehst komplett entblößt vor mir und fragst mich nach meiner Mutter?" ich kichere ihr ins Ohr.

Ems grunzt „Ich denke immer an Gina wenn ich dir so nahe bin"

„Ha Ha könntest du bitte noch dein 'ich bin total lustig' Formular ausfüllen" Ich streiche ihr sanft über den Rücken und bin mir nicht ganz Sicher, wer hier wen festhält.

„wenn du mich angezogen hast" Ich würde sie viel lieber ausziehen... aber das ist sie ja schon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiiii =D hoff ihr hattet nen angenehmes weihnachtsfest Und nen guten start ins neue Jahr... HAPPY NEW YEAR xD... ich bin ENDLICH meinen gips los, heißt: ich kann wieder schreiben ohne meinen lappi in n arsch zu haun -.- … das chap is keine meisterleistung aber ich musst irgendwas schreiben^^ hf. **

* * *

><p>Mein verkorkstes Ich hat sich in ein überglückliches 'Wir' gemorpht. Unglaublich, aber wahr. Besser könnte es mir nich ergehen und dennoch ist da diese Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mir immer und immer wieder zuflüstert 'pass auf... du hast dich schonmal so gefühlt, wegen ihr und was is passiert? richtig... du bist zerbrochen, zersplittert. Nochmal kannst du die Scherben nicht wieder zusammenfügen'. Ein kurzer Blick in Emily's leuchtende braune Augen genügt und ich weiß, dass diese Stimme nichts weiter ist als ein Überbleibsel aus einer vergangenen Zeit. Sie wird mir nie wieder weh tun, mittlerweile glaube ich daran. Meine auf der Luft auf und ab gleitende Hand wird allmählich kalt, also ziehe ich sie zurück ins warme Auto und schließe das Schiebefenster. Gebannt lass ich meine Augen über die an uns geradezu vorbeifliegende Landschaft schweifen, während ich Emily's persönlichen Version von 'Road Trippin' lausche. Ihre Soundanlage is im Arsch, was meine kleine Rothaarige dazu bringt einen Song nach dem anderen zu singen, doch das stört mich nich im Geringsten. Ihre warme, freie Hand greift nach meiner kalten. Ich seh zu ihr rüber und genau in diesem Moment sieht sie mich an, mit einem Lächeln, das mein Herz höher schlagen lässt "let's go get lost, let's go get lost" singt sie weiter, bevor sie sich wieder auf die Straße konzentriert. Ich dreh meine Hand in ihrer, unsere Finger verflechten sich ineinander.<p>

„was denkst du wird sie sagen?" hör ich mich selbst sagen als ich wieder aus dem Fenster schau.

Ems verstummt für einen Augenblick „hm... sie wird sich freuen, dich wieder zu sehn"

„das schon, aber... was wird sie sagen?"

Sie lässt meine Hand wieder los und knallt mit ihrer nun freien Faust auf die Hupe, während sie abrupt abbremst. „ARSCHLOCH! Hat der se noch alle oder was? Hast du das gesehn? Der Sack hat urplötzlich die scheiß Spur gewechselt! Wir hätten den voll crashen können Naoms! Ich wette das is n alter Opa... Leuten ab 80 sollte man den Führerschein entziehen oder zumindest die Fahrtauglichkeit prüfen lassen... mein Gott alles Vollpfosten"

Jopps Ms. Fitch ist eindeutig eine ziemlich aggressive Autofahrerin. Ich grinse amüsiert während ich meine nun schon etwas wärmere Hand auf ihren Oberarm lege „schon Gut Ems, wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht"

Meine Worte haben sie zum Lächeln veranlasst „Naoms?" Emily schaut mir kurz in die Augen bevor sie weiter redet „Solltest du jemals in der Politik was zu sagen haben, dann bitte ich dich, ein Gesetz zu erlassen"

„Nur wenn du dann noch an meiner Seite bist" Ich hebe mich ein wenig aus meinem Sitz und küsse ihre Wange.

Ems strahlt „Ich denke, das lässt sich machen"

Meine Frage mag sich in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst haben, aber wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenken, dann ist das auch gut so.

.

.

.

Der Rest der Autofahrt war relativ angenehm. Emily hat sich schnell einbekommen und hat mehr oder weniger fröhlich weiter geträllert. Von Minute zu Minute wurde ich nervöser und jetzt sind wir hier, vor dem Haus, das ich mein Leben lang schon kenne und die Angst, nein, mehr die Sorge bringt mich schon leicht zum Transpirieren. Meine Freundin nimmt meine Hand, ich weiß, sie will mir mit dieser Geste Mut zusprechen, aber wie steht man jemandem gegenüber, den man nicht nur enttäuscht sondern vermutlich auch zutiefst verletzt hat? Ich könnte Emily fragen, aber ich hab ihre Gefühle und ihre Geduld schon genug strapaziert. Zitternd klingle ich. Was auch immer mich erwartet, so lang ich Emily bei mir hab, wird's schon nicht so schlimm werden... oder?

Mir bleibt nich viel Zeit um weiter nachzudenken, denn die Tür schwingt auf und vor uns steht die Frau, die mir ähnlicher sieht als sonst jemand oder sollte ich sagen, ich sehe ihr ähnlicher als sonst jemand? Ich atme tief ein, als ich in ihr überraschtes Gesicht blicke und lass die Luft erst wieder erleichtert hinaus, als sie von einer Sekunde auf die Andere über beide Ohren grinst. „Meine... MÄÄÄÄDELS!" ihre Stimme ist hoch und schrill, DIE Stimme der Freude.

Sie schließt Ems und mich in ihre Arme, als wäre nie was gewesen „Hey mum"

Gina drückt uns etwas von sich weg „Lasst mich euch anschaun" ihre blauen Augen wandern über unsere Gestalten „Gott ihr seid so erwachsen!" Sie grinst immer noch, ich glaubs nich „kommt rein" Meine Mutter geht einige Schritte zurück, lässt uns in mein altes Heim und schließt die Tür hinter uns. „Ich mach uns nen schönen Tee und dann quatschen wir ein bisschen, es ist viel zu lang her"

Sie stürmt praktisch in die Küche, Emily und ich trotten ihr hinterher. Ich werf Ems einen fragenden Blick zu, sie zuckt nur mit den Achseln und setzt sich an den Tisch. Gina platziert unsere Tassen auf den Tisch, ich setz mich. „Mum?"

Gina antwortet nicht, bevor sie uns den frischen Tee in die Tassen gegossen hat und sich selbst niedergelassen hat. Wir sitzen in unserer Konstellation, so wie wir immer saßen. „Ja Liebes?" sie pustet vorsichtig in ihre Tasse.

Ich umklammere das Porzellan vor mir und das nicht, weil mir kalt ist „Wie geht's dir?"

„Och... es geht mir gut Schatz. Ich hab ein neues Projekt gestartet, aber das ist jetzt nicht relevant" Sie schlürft gleichzeitig mit Ems an ihrem Tee bevor sie wieder das Wort ergreift „Wie geht's euch? Habt ihr also doch wieder zueinander gefunden?" Noch bevor wir antworten können greift Gina nach Emily's Arm, lächelt und sagt „ich wusste immer, dass du gut für meine Tochter bist" dann legt sich ihre andere Hand auf meinen eigenen Arm „Ich freu mich so, dass du endlich wieder du selbst bist... ich hab dich vermisst"

Wenn ich wüsste, was ich sagen soll, dann würd ich's tun, aber ich weiß nichts zu sagen, stattdessen seh ich nur hilfesuchend zu Ems, die meine Gedanken glücklicherweise gerade zu liest „Jopp Gina, Naoms und ich haben's endlich auf die Reihe bekommen, ihr geht's schon wesentlich besser und wir haben dich auch sehr vermisst und deshalb dachten wir, wir statten dir nen Besuch ab" Meine Freundin lächelt meine Mutter an, wie sie normalerweise nur mich anlächelt... muss ich jetzt eifersüchtig sein? Nee.

Vorsichtig schlürfe ich meinen Tee „So sieht's aus..." Mum hat ein breites Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht, sie will etwas sagen, aber kann es nicht. Woran ich das sehe? Ich kenn die Frau. „was?"

Ihre Miene verzieht sich leicht „Du bist also über den Berg?" das klang ernster als zuvor.

Ich nicke „voll und ganz... ab und an muss ich mein Lithium noch nehmen, aber ansonsten... bin ich so fit wie n Turnschuh"

Jetzt lächelt sie wieder zufrieden „und du Emily? Wie ist es meiner Schwiegertochter ergangen?" _Schwiegertochter? What the Fuck?_

Ems lässt sich nichts anmerken, vielleicht hat sie das Wort auch nich weiter gestört, ich weiß es nicht „Ich hab Naoms wie verrückt vermisst und meine damalige Freundin war nicht besonders umgänglich, aber ansonsten ging's mir supi"

Mein älteres Ebenbild nickt mit einem Lächeln, das uns wissen lässt, dass sie sich für uns freut „das is Wundervoll"

Schwiegertochter? Super jetzt hab ich ein weiteres Problem... ein Problem, welches kein Problem ist... oder sein dürfte. Was auch immer. „Und Mum? Du wohnst komplett alleine?"

Sie nickt „ouh ja... Ich hatte für einen kurzen Zeitraum ein paar nette Studenten hier, die aus ihrer Wohnung geschmissen wurden, aber" sie kratzt ihre Stirn „irgendwann sind die kleinen Scheißer dann auch wieder ausgezogen, seitdem gibt's nur noch mich hier" kleine Scheißer? Das erinnert mich an Kieran... Kieran und meine Mum. Haha Naomi, sehr witzig. „Wie dem auch sei... wollt ihr nicht mal nach oben gehen? Dein Zimmer sieht noch genau so aus, wie du's hinterlassen hast"

Ich schau kurz zu Emily, die mir zustimmend zulächelt. „Joa... ich denke schon"

„dann auf auf, ich muss noch ein wenig den Haushalt schmeißen"

.

.

.

Mein Herz klopft wie gestört, als ich dicht gefolgt von Ems die Treppen hinaufsteige. Dieses Zimmer enthält alles, vor dem ich weggelaufen bin und mehr. Ich spüre Emily's warme Hand auf meiner Schulter, als ich die Tür langsam aufstoße. Gemeinsam gehen wir einen Schritt hinein, die kleine Rothaarige wirft sich sofort erschöpft auf mein altes Bett und atmet beim sanften Aufprall zufrieden aus, während ich mich umsehe. Es ist genau so, wie Gina gesagt hatte. Alles ist beim Alten geblieben. Über meinem Bett hängen Bilder von Ashley und mir, eines fällt mir sofort ins Auge. Ihre kurzen roten Haare glänzen im Licht des Lagerfeuers, ihre schlanken arme liegen um meine Taille und ich lächle glücklich in die Kamera. Wir waren hackebreit an dem Abend. Es war Winter, um uns herum lag überall der Pulverschnee, doch die Kombination aus Ecstasy, Alkohol und Weed machte uns immun gegen die Kälte. Ich war müde, meine Augen waren die meiste Zeit halb geschlossen, obwohl ich hellwach hätte sein müssen. Würde ich mich heute nur mit einem T-Shirt und ner Baggie raus stellen, würde ich mir den Arsch abfrieren, doch auf diesem Foto hab ich nicht mal ne Gänsehaut. Emily's Hände wandern unter mein Shirt, ihre Handflächen legen sich auf meinen flachen Bauch, verursachen eine solche Gänsehaut, wie die, die ich damals hätte haben sollen, während sie mir zuflüstert „Alles okay Babes?"

„Ja..." Ich schau zu ihr runter, sie sitzt aufrecht vor mir, mit ihren Händen immer noch unter meinem Shirt.

Ihre weichen Hände streichen über meine Haut, bis je eine Hand auf einem meinem Hüftknochen liegt. Sie dreht mich, zieht mich zu sich runter, so, dass ich zwischen ihren Beinen aufm Bett sitze, ihre Arme umschließen meinen Bauch und ihr Kinn landet auf meiner Schulter. „Kannst du dich noch an den Tag erinnern, als wir am See waren?"

Ich weiß ganz genau welches Foto sie erspäht hat. Es hängt direkt vor uns, so weit ich weiß, wurde es aufgenommen, kurz nachdem wir zusammen gekommen waren. Ein grinsen schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich's mir genauer anseh. Die Sonne scheint uns mitten in die Fresse, im Hintergrund sieht man den Stadtsee. Emily hat ein schwarzes Tank-Top und einen unverschämt kurzen Jeans-Rock an, ihre langen roten Haare hängen locker über ihrer rechten Schulter, eine halb leere Bierflasche in ihrer linken Hand erklärt ihre roten Wangen. Sie schaut etwas zur Seite, als hätte sie etwas oder jemanden gesehn, das oder der komisch wirkte. Ich hingegen steh neben Emily, auch ich hab ein schwarzes Tank-Top an, nur dass ich etwas unsicherer war und statt irgendwas kurzen ne lange Baggie angezogen hatte. Das Beste am Bild ist allerdings mein Blick und mein verschmitztes Lächeln, während ich geradewegs in Emily's geradezu einladenden Ausschnitt glotze. „Jopp, du hast einfach die perfekte Größe für mich" und das kann man auf ALLES beziehen.

„du... perverses Etwas" Ich kann das Lachen in ihrer Stimme hören.

Zufrieden mit mir selbst lehn ich mich gegen sie „Was? Ich darf ja wohl anschaun, was mir gehört „

„Stimmt aber ich würds viel besser finden, wenn du jetzt mal anfassen würdest, was dir gehört" Ems' verdammt heiße, raue Stimme ist wieder am Start und ich glaub ich bekomm gleich nen Rappel.

„Ems..."

Sie küsst meinen Hals und das macht mich total wahnsinnig „Wäre nicht das erste Mal" und wieder ist mein Hals ihr Ziel, diesmal neige ich meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite „außerdem... Gina störts nich"

„Danke Ems... das hat die Stimmung jetzt perfektioniert" ich kichere etwas, doch verstumme sofort wieder, als Emily ihre Arme hebt und mit ihnen mein T-Shirt .

Im Null Komma Nichts landet Mein Shirt aufm Boden „Denke nicht"

.

.

.

„Fuck, Fuck … FUCK!" Emily liegt mal wieder halb auf mir und ich bin fix und feeeertig.

Ihre Handfläche streicht über mein Schlüsselbein „allerdings... Naoms?"

„Hm?" ich umklammere ihren Oberarm.

„Bereust du's?"

Ich leg meine Stirn in Falten „Wie? Warum sollte ich?"

„Naja weil... ich weiß nich"

„Emily... du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, es war gut... ich würd sogar sagen, besser als früher" Ich grinse und ich weiß, sie weiß es.

„ich weiß, aber es war nich zu früh für dich?"

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf nur minimal „Noch ein wenig länger und ich wär durchgedreht und hätte dich spätestens bei der Rückfahrt auf einer stinkenden Autobahnraststätte vernascht"

Sie lacht und zuckt zusammen, als ein überlautes Klopfen ertönt „Kann ich rein kommen?"

„J-" _EMILY! _

Meine Hand schnellt auf Emily's Mund zu und verschließt ihn, noch bevor das 'a' die Ohren meiner Mutter erreicht „NEIN MUM!"

„Ach Schatz, ich kenn euch doch" will die Frau mich verkackeiern?

Ich zieh in Windeseile meine Bettdecke über Ems und mich „jetzt"

Gina's Kopf knallt durch den eben entstandenen Türspalt, ihre weißen Zähne voll präsent „Es gibt Abendessen in fünf Minuten"

„und deshalb musstest du jetzt reinschaun?" ojeeee ich hab mich genervt angehört... aber... ich wollte doch nich!

„eigentlich wollte ich nur sicher gehen, ob ihr tatsächlich wieder euer Ding durchgezogen habt... also, wenn ihr wollt, dass ich nichts mitbekomm, dann müsst ihr schon etwas diskreter sein" OHWEIA! Ich weiß ja nicht wie's bei Ems aussieht, aber ich dürfte jetzt knall rot sein „und Schatz... ich dachte ich hätte dich gut genug erzogen, dass du dinge wie 'heilige Kraftausdruck... pieeep' nicht in den Mund nimmst"

„MUUUM!"

„schon Gut schon Gut ich bin ja schon weg" sie verschwindet wieder und lässt Emily und mich beschämt zurück.

Es herrscht totale Stille, bis Emily diese mit einem Räuspern bricht „nun... es gibt wahrscheinlich Dinge, die sich doch nicht ändern"

„Warum macht sie das immer?" meine freie Hand legt sich über meine nun geschlossenen Augen.

„Ich find's lustig"

„willst du mich verarschen? Es macht dir nichts aus, dass meine Mutter mitbekommt, dass wir... du weißt schon?" ich rutsche ein wenig zur Seite um die in einen Armen liegende Rothaarige anzusehn.

Ihre großen braunen Augen starren in meine blauen „nicht im geringsten" ihre geschmeidigen Lippen berühren meine für einen Augenblick „ich... liebe dich unheimlich... und deine Mum ist ein Bonus"

Immer wieder bringt sie mich zum Lachen „dann bin ich ja beruhigt, dass wenigstens eine von uns das ganze mit Humor nimmt" ich küss ihre Stirn „ich liebe dich mehr"

„nicht Möglich"

„I love you more than my period" Ich schmunzle.

Emily denkt kurz nach, bevor sie peilt, was ich meine. Entrüstet klatscht sie gegen meinen Arm, der mittlerweile auf meinem Bauch liegt „wenigstens liebst du mich einmal im Monat"

„wenigstens etwas" grinsend press ich meine Lippen auf ihre „Spaß bei Mitte... ich liebe dich mehr als du's dir vorstellen kannst"

„Ich dachte schon, ich sei die Einzige"

.

.

.

Die Rückfahrt kam mir extrem kurz vor. Das Abendessen bei meiner Mum hingegen war die reiiiinste Qual, für mich zumindest, Emily war hellauf begeistert. Schwiegertochter... Gina hatte dieses Wort immer und immer wieder verwendet. Okay, ich mein... ja ich liebe Ems, mehr als mich selbst, wenn man's genauer nimmt, aber... bin ich nicht zu Jung um mich jetzt schon festzulegen? Ems is grad mit Katie unterwegs, die übrigens mehr als nur einmal angerufen hat als wir noch bei Gina waren und ich... ich lieg auf Effy's schwarzer Ledercouch und zerbreche mir den Kopf über all die Veränderungen.

„Wenn du noch lauter denkst, dann platzt mir der Kopp" Mir wäre beinahe die Seele ausm Leib geflogen, so sehr hab ich mich erschreckt. Effy sollte ne Karriere als Raubkatze machen! Die Frau schleicht sich Lautloser an als jeder Serienkiller! „Sieh mich nich so an... du weißt ich hab Recht"

„wie zum Teufel machst du das?" meine Augenbraue hebt sich um wenige Millimeter, doch ihr entgeht selbst das nicht.

Sie zuckt mit den Achseln „nein ernsthaft... die Dinge werden schon ihren Lauf nehmen und wenn du mich fragst, dann hast du Emily mehr gezähmt als Katie es je getan hat"

Hä? „Emily...was?" mein IQ liegt bei rund 135 und trotzdem ist mir diese Brünette weit überlegen.

„Emily... sie stand immer unter Katie's Einfluss... aber niemand hat sie je so beeinflusst, wie du... du bist gut für sie und wirst es immer sein, also mach dir keine Gedanken über die verschleierte Zukunft, sondern genieße die klare Gegenwart" Effy hebt meine Beine, setzt sich auf ihre Couch und legt meine Beine dann auf ihre Oberschenkel.

Mein Kopf sinkt zurück auf die Lehne „manchmal, da hab ich das Gefühl, du kennst meine Freundin besser als ich"

„Augen" Sie rutscht mit ihrem Hintern nach vorne.

„ich weiß... du siehst einfach alles." Ich seufze „ich wünschte ich könnt das auch, alles sehen, alles bemerken"

Effy's Körper vibriert kaum spürbar und ich weiß, dass sie lacht „pass auf, was du dir wünscht."

_Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wie's mit Ems weitergeht... _„das werde ich"


	18. Chapter 18

Der Raum dreht sich, die Wände um mich herum engen mich ein, wie einst. Die unter mir liegende Daunendecke macht die darunter liegende harte Matratze nicht weicher. Zwei Tage, zwei tage. Sie hat sich nicht ein Mal gemeldet, niemand hat sich gemeldet. Ich frag mich ob ich ihnen, ob ich IHR etwas bedeute. Wie kann ich ihnen wichtig sein, wenn sie zwei Tage lang nichts von mir hören und sie sich trotzdem nicht melden? Gar nicht. Ich dachte es sei alles gut? Ist es das nicht? War es das nicht? Verstricke ich mich wieder? Unwahrscheinlich und dennoch Möglich. Ich war bei Effy, das weiß ich noch, ich erinnere mich auch noch an den Besuch bei Effy und dann... Leere. Daheim, ich war zuhause in meinem Wohnraum und legte mich schlafen, wachte auf, ging zu meinen Lesungen, sah weder Cook noch Emily und auch Effy zeigte sich nicht. Was solls, scheiß auf alle. Ich steh auf, bau mir ne Line und zack rein in die Nase. Ja ich weiß, ich sollte Drogen vermeiden, aber... Verdammt, was solls? Ich versau mir mein Leben ja nicht damit. Meine Noten sind gut, nur selten verpasse ich eine Lesung und im Normalfall bin ich durch das Ganze wesentlich glücklicher. So war's zumindest mal. Emily... ich will eigentlich nur Emily. Meine lieblings Droge, mein Upper und mein Downer. Wie kann sie mir das nur antun? Wollte sie mich doch nur wieder im Bett... nach dem Motto 'Wenn sie's im Bett noch bringt, dann hat sich's gelohnt'? Denke nicht. Ich greif nach meinem Handy und siehe da, ein Anruf in Abwesenheit... von Effy. Toll. Ich überlege mir ob ich sie zurückrufen soll. Naah. Statt einem Anruf bekommt sie ne SMS, besser als nichts.

**Was gibt's? **

**N**

Ja vielleicht ein wenig grob, immerhin, ich hätte auch die Oberzicke sein können und warten können, bis sie wieder anruft oder schreibt oder sonst was. Es dauert nicht lang und mein Handy vibriert.

**20:30 bei mir**

**Ef**

Was soll n der Scheiß? Im Prinzip sollte ich nicht hingehen, aber was soll ich sonst machen? Naja gut... mir geht's langsam aber sicher besser, ich werde wach und ein wenig euphorisch, auch wenn's sich noch in Grenzen hält. Ein Club mit nem ordentlichen Sound, das wärs jetzt. Ich grinse ohne es zu wollen, bis dieses Teufelsgerät wieder vibriert.

**Lass es dir nicht einfallen, nicht aufzutauchen. **

**Ef**

Erstens: war das ne Drohung? Und zweitens: Woher zum Henker weiß die, dass ich am Überlegen war, nicht auf ihre 'Einladung' einzugehen? Mein Blick wandert zu meiner Uhr. Kurz vor Acht. Alles klar.

.

.

.

Geduscht, bissl geschminkt, angezogen und los gegangen. Es ist jetzt genau 20 Uhr 29. Ich klingle, keine zwei Sekunden später öffnet sich die Tür minimal. Sie scheint die Klinke nur heruntergedrückt zu haben. Es fällt kein Licht nach draußen. Wieso hat sie kein Licht an? Vergessen die Stromrechnung zu zahlen? Scheiß drauf. Ich trete ein, und als ich die Tür hinter mir schließe, steh ich in kompletter Dunkelheit „What the fuck? Effy?"

Die Gute erlaubt sich wohl einen fetten, uncoolen Scherz, also mach ich einen weiteren Schritt in den Raum und in diesem Moment geht das Licht an, Emily steht vor mir und während sie sich auf mich stürzt höre ich die Menschen im Chor rufen „Happy Birthday!"

„Alles Gute mein Ein und Alles" flüstert sie mir ins Ohr. Ich lächle in ihre roten Haare hinein, während sie mich mit ihren küssenden Lippen beschenkt.

Ganz ehrlich? Ich hatte total vergessen, dass heute mein Geburtstag ist. Ich hasse, hasste meinen Geburtstag... was gibt es da schon zu feiern? Wieso sollte ich diesen Tag feiern, wenn ich niemals geboren werden wollte? Naja Heute habe ich einen, nein sogar mehrere Gründe. Emily und meine Freunde, von denen ich glaubte, sie hätten mich vergessen.

Ich seh in ihre braunen Augen und kann mein Glück kaum fassen. Nur einen Wunsch hätte ich jetzt... ich wünschte, ich hätte das MDMA nich gezogen. Wie soll ich mich jetzt noch normal verhalten, wenn meine Hypophyse und mein Hypothalamus Endorphine bis zum Abwinken ausschütten. Jemand hebt Emily aus meinen Armen, Cook. Er stellt Ems auf die Seite wie einen gebrauchten Besen und überrennt mich förmlich. Seine Arme heben mich in die Luft und wir drehen uns, ich muss lachen. „OI! NAOMIKINS! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag meine lieblings Lesbe." Ich höre Emily neben uns ausschnauben, als Cook mich so sanft wie möglich wieder herunter lässt. Er hebt seine Arme „Nichts für ungut Emilio! Dich liebt das Cookie Monster mindestens genauso" Er grinst wie blöd und verschanzt sich mit diesem typischen Grinsen wieder in die Menge.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem überglücklichem Lächeln schau ich meinen Rotschopf an. Sie will gerade wieder zurück in meine Arme als sich Effy dazwischen schiebt und mich umarmt, es ist komisch ihren schlanken Körper in den Armen zu halten. „Alles Gute Naomi, auf dass deine Zweifel verschwinden mögen und deine verborgenen Wünsche Wahr werden... „ Sie lehnt sich leicht zurück, schmunzelt mich an, läuft rückwärts von mir weg und streicht mit ihrem Mittel- und Zeigefinger über ihren Nasenflügel. Fuck. Hat sie mich ertappt? Ich tu es ihr nach, aus Angst da hängt noch etwas, aber Fehlanzeige. Panisch schau ich sie wieder an und... double fuck! Aus ihrem Schmunzeln wurde ein breites Grinsen, mental verprügle ich mich gerade selbst, weil ich mich so was von verraten habe. Sie zwinkert mir zu, als wolle sie mir sagen 'keine Sorge ich lass dich schon nicht auffliegen'. Ich hoffe es, eigentlich weiß ich es aber immerhin kennt sie Ems wesentlich länger als mich, doch... Effy ist Effy richtig?

Emily hatte sich inzwischen anderweitig beschäftigt, hätte auch wenig Sinn gemacht, da dumm rumzustehen. Jedes mal, wenn Ems gerade wieder auf mich zu kam, kam auch schon der nächste Gratulant. Sogar Panda, Thomas, JJ und Freddie waren da. Schließlich kam Katie. Sie war knallrot im Gesicht und ich war mir auch ziemlich sicher wieso. Sie wünschte mir alles Gute mit den Worten „happy B-day Bitch! Und wenn du meine Sis verarscht, dann tret ich dir gewaltig in den Arsch, auch wenn du meine beste Freundin bist" ihre Mundpartie sah mindestens genauso aus, wie die von Cook vorhin.

Ich wusste genau, wie ich kontern musste und das hab ich auch getan „Alles Klar K... aber du... Wenn du Effy verarscht, dann bekommst du von mir nen gewaltigen Tritt, weil unsere Wortkarge Freundin" 'Freundin' betonte ich mit Fingeranführungszeichen „mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist" Katie's sowieso schon rotes Gesicht wurde noch roter, was beinahe schon unmöglich war.

Ihre Augen starrten fassungslos in meine bevor sie fast schon wütend abbrauste. Hoffentlich hab ich jetzt nichts falsch gemacht, das wäre ZU blöd. Hörte sich das nur für mich so Sarkastisch an? Oh oh. MDMA! Feind aller. Nun ja. Seitdem hab ich weder von Katie noch von Effy etwas gesehn, geschweige denn gehört. Ich sitze also mal wieder auf Effy's Couch, wippe mit der Musik mit, als sich mir der für mich schönste Anblick überhaupt offenbart. Emily tanzt auf mich zu und Gott verdammt ich muss mich extrem zurückhalten, denn so wie sie sich grad bewegt, könnt ich sie glatt... an einen ungestörteren Ort verfrachten um es ganz mild auszudrücken. Ems setzt sich glücklich auf meinen Schoß, ihre Arme landen noch zeitgleich, während sie sich auf mich setzt auf meinen Schultern. „Endlich hab ich dich mal für eine Sekunde" Ihre weichen Lippen stehlen einen sanften Kuss von meinen bevor sie weiter spricht „ Is ja furchtbar, wie viele Idio... eh ich meine Freunde du hast"

„Ems..." Ich zieh autoritär eine Augenbraue hoch „du weißt schon, dass ich bestimmt drei viertel dieser Idioten nich kenne, oder?"

Sie atmet sichtlich erleichtert aus „Gott sei dank! Für einen Moment dachte ich, ich müsste wieder Schluss machen!"

Hätte ich das Gelächter in ihrer Stimme nicht gehört, hätte ich fast Meinen können, Ems meint es ernst. Das tut sie doch nicht, oder? NEEE... „Tja Ms Fitch, das wäre zu blöd gewesen, denn Sie hätten garantiert einiges verpasst... zum Beispiel" Ich schließe die Distanz zwischen uns und stelle Sicher, dass meine Lippen perfekt auf ihre passen „Das" Meine Augen sind immer noch geschlossen.

Emily's Gewicht ist plötzlich komplett von mir abgegangen, meine Augen öffnen sich blitzschnell und dann seh ich sie, bevor sie mir mit ihrer Handfläche eine klatscht. „Wie viel hattest du Naomi?"

„Was?" völlig entsetzt schau ich in ihre wilden, braunen Augen.

Die Leute um uns herum scheint das Ganze nicht weiter zu stören. „Katie! Es ist ihr Geburtstag, verdammt" Effy eilt mir zu Hilfe, sie legt ihre Hände auf Katie's Schultern.

„Das is mir scheiß! EGAL!" Meine beste Freundin schüttelt die Hände ihrer besten Freundin von ihrer Schulter „Wie viel Naomi?"

Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass Emily auf dem Boden lag, da sie gerade aufgestanden ist „K! Was zum Teufel is denn los ey? Ich glaub du hast n schaden! Ich hätte mir was brechen können... is ja nich so, als ginge es meinen Knochen grad so wieder besser!"

Katie's wütender Blick wendet sich für einen Moment von mir ab „Sorry Ems, aber-"

„-NEIN! Katie! Hör zu, wir können das doch auch so klären!" Ich flehe sie an, wenn Ems was mitbekommt... Oh gott es könnte alles passieren. Es könnte aus und vorbei sein. Nicht noch einmal... ich kann und WILL sie nicht noch einmal verlieren, vor allem nicht wegen so einer bodenlosen Scheiße.

„Naoms?" Ems schaut mich mit ihren großen, verwirrten, braunen Augen an.

Mit leichtem Schwung steh ich auf, nehm Emilys Hand „Nichts Babe, Katie is nur sauer, weil ich mal wieder ihren Jacky gemopst hab" Ich seh bittend zu Katie „stimmts K? Tut mir Leid, aber ich hatte meine Gründe"

„Die darfst du mir gleich mal darlegen" die Härte in ihren Augen verschwindet minimal.

Ich gebe Ems nen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange „Bin gleich wieder da"

„Okay?" Mein Rotschopf ist immer noch leicht verwirrt aber das is besser, als wenn sie wüsste, was tatsächlich Sache ist. Schließlich war ich nicht umsonst in ner Entzugsklinik.

Ohne Katie weiter zu fragen, ergreife ich ihren Ellenbogen, merke, wie Effy ihr noch einen kleinen Schubser gibt und wir laufen geradewegs nach draußen auf die Terrasse. „Also?" Kaum draußen angekommen, schlägt sie die Glastür zu, so fest, dass ich schon Angst hatte, es würde Scherben regnen. Wutentbrannt steht sie vor mir.

Ich zucke mit den Achseln „Ich dachte, ihr hättet mich vergessen, ausgeschlossen, ausgeblendet und ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich heute Geburtstag hab"

Katie's Ausdruck verändert sich kein Stück „Das is Alles? Und deshalb ziehst du dir das Zeug einfach wieder rein? Da hätte ich lieber gehört, du hättest es genommen, dass du heute so richtig Party machen kannst und nich schlapp machst, weil du nich lang geschlafen hast" sie macht eine kurze Pause „Gib mir einen guten Grund, warum ich Emily nichts sagen sollte".

Ihr eiserner, kalter Blick trifft mich wie ein Schlag und ich bin vorerst Sprachlos, bis sie sich ungeduldig räuspert „I-Ich" höre ich mich stottern „Weil ich sie liebe Katie... du bist meine beste Freundin, du kennst mich, du KENNST mich doch"

„da bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher Naomi" Sie hebt erwartungsvoll ihre Augenbrauen.

Seufzend sprech ich weiter „doch, du kennst mich und du kennst Ems... Verstehst du nich, dass ich euch brauche? Dich brauche?-"

Ich will weiter sprechen, doch sie unterbricht mich „und wo warst DU als ICH dich gebraucht hab?"

„Katie..."

„Nichts Katie... hör zu, du bist mir verdammt wichtig und das weißt du..." Die Worte sind positiv aber ihre Stimme ist voller Zorn.

Wieder zucke ich mit den Achseln, total hilflos „... du mir doch auch"

„Also? Warum dann die ganze Scheiße? Du hättest es auch sein lassen können"

„Wie denn? Ich dachte, ich hätte alles verloren" Wieso hört sich das so lächerlich an?

Katie's Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich, er wird... weicher „Mich wirst du nie verlieren, großes Bitch-Ehrenwort"

Sie grinst und ich kann nicht anders als sie zu umarmen, Katie Fitch, ich liebe dich. „Danke K"

Ihre Hand streicht mir beruhigend über den Rücken „Nie wieder Naoms, es sei denn, du willst mit uns Party machen... MIT uns"

Ich nicke und wir lösen uns voneinander, lächeln uns zufrieden an. Eines muss ich aber noch los werden „Katie? Darf ich dich was fragen?"

Jetzt nickt sie zustimmend „klar..."

„Wieso verheimlichst du's? Das mit Effy und dir?" ich verzerre kurz mein Gesicht bevor es sich wieder entspannt „Wenn ich fragen darf... es is okay wenn du nicht antworten willst"

Meine Beste atmet tief ein und wieder aus bevor sie redet „Ich... du weißt wie ich früher immer war... ich hab Ems verurteilt, sie abgestoßen und jetzt..."

Sie spricht nich weiter also entschließe ich mich dazu ihren Satz zu Ende zu führen „und jetzt hast du Angst, dass Ems es dir vorhalten wird?" Katie nickt fast schon niedergeschlagen. Ich schüttle leicht meinen Kopf „K... man kann sich nich aussuchen, wen man liebt... Ems weiß das und sie wird dich nicht deshalb fertig machen oder dir ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden... sie wird sich für dich, nein... für euch freuen"

Für einen Moment sieht sie mich ganz eigenartig an, bevor sich ihr rechter Mundwinkel nach oben zieht „danke..."

„Für dich immer" Es ist das dritte mal, dass ich mit den Achseln zucke „und jetzt" Ich nehm ihre Hand „auf ins Getümmel, ich bin noch ein wenig drauf"

Diesmal nimmt sie's mit Humor, dass ich noch ein wenig aufgedreht bin und wir gehen beide kichernd zurück ins Warme. Emily is die Erste, die uns entgegen kommt „und? Alles geklärt?"

Ich will gerade antworten, doch Katie kommt mir zuvor „Klar Ems, alles in Ordnung, ich hab überreagiert"

„Wie so oft" Emsie's Ton ist ein heiterer.

Wir kichern jetzt zu dritt „Jetzt aber ab auf die provisorische Tanzfläche" Verwundert über Katie's Wortschatz schau ich sie an „Was? Provisorisch is ein gängiges Wort"

Für normal sterbliche schon, aber für Katie Bitch Fitch? Naja „Wenn du meinst" ich will nich diskutieren, also nehm ich Emily's Hand mit meiner freien und schleife beide auf die Tanzfläche. Nimmt man's genauer, dann hasse ich tanzen. Ich kann mich nich bewegen aber so wie ich drauf bin, muss ich einfach tanzen. Wie von selbst bewegt sich mein Körper, meine Gedanken sind beflügelt... So fühlt es sich also an glücklich zu sein und Spaß zu haben..

.

.

.

.

Es ist etwas später am Abend, nur noch unsere kleine Clique ist mehr oder weniger versammelt, verstreut in Effy's Haus. Ich liege oben in Tony's Bett, bin hundemüde, kaputt, am Ende... erledigt für heute. Nur noch eines fehlt bis ich meine sowieso schon schweren Augen endlich schließen und in einen tiefen und hoffentlich angenehmen Schlaf fallen kann... Emily. Am heutigen Abend hab ich mir nicht mehr viel Gedanken gemacht... aber mittlerweile kann ich mir sicher sein, dass mein Leben gut verlaufen wird... mit Emily, der Schwiegertochter meiner Mutter wenn man so will. Ich erinnere mich zurück an die Zeit in der Ems noch im Krankenhaus lag. Sie sagte etwas entscheidendes, ohne dass sie oder ich es wusste... sie meinte wir seien füreinander bestimmt, ich könnte mich wehren und es abstreiten, doch... wenn ich alt sei, mit einer Frau verheiratet, die mir nie hätte geben können was Ems mir geben könne, dann würde ich mir in den Arsch beißen und sie hat Recht, ich weiß es, ich weiß es einfach, dies ist eine Tatsache, die wie eine Brandnarbe in meiner Seele bleibt. Meine Zukunft mag ungewiss sein, aber es ist eine... .mit Emily an meiner Seite und somit eine Zukunft der ich mutig entgegen treten kann. Ich bin so weit. Ich lasse die Vergangenheit hinter mir und nehme sie mit in die Zukunft, mit in ein Leben in dem ich mit Ems vereint bin und bleibe, weil es Bestimmung sein muss oder weil ich es zu meiner Bestimmung mache.

Sie legt sich neben mich, ihren Kopf lässt sie auf meiner Brust nieder. Ich weiß, sie lauscht meinem Herzschlag und ich schließe beruhigt und zufrieden die Augen während ich ihr leises flüstern höre „Ich liebe dich mein Geburtstags Mädchen"

„Ja... ich weiß" Sie atmet ein , ich atme aus „Ich dich auch"


End file.
